


Wie ein roher Diamant

by Lumen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Berlin (City), M/M, Real world, Reale Welt
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumen/pseuds/Lumen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander zieht nach Berlin, und landet in einer WG mit dem exzentrischen Vincent und Taugenichts Jan.<br/>Auch wenn er ihn nicht ausstehen kann, ist es doch Jan, der Alexanders Welt mehr als einmal auf den Kopf stellt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tigerauge

Kapitel 1 - Tigerauge

Die weißen Flocken fielen noch immer. Eine dichte Wand aus dickem Puderzucker, von Abermillionen winzigen Kristallen, von denen kein einziger dem anderen glich, bedeckten die Erde und verschluckte sie unter einer weißen Decke.   
Der Schnee hatte lange auf sich warten lassen, selbst Heiligabend waren die Wiesen noch grün gewesen. Doch wie als ein kleines Geschenk, hatte es heute morgen gegen fünf Uhr angefangen zu schneien. Heute war sein 45ter Geburtstag und vielleicht hatte Gott doch Erbarmen gezeigt, einem Sterbenden nicht den letzten Wunsch zu verwehren.  
Er hatte Schnee geliebt. Immer, wenn es begonnen hatte zu schneien, hatten seine Augen wie die eines kleinen Kindes voller Freude aufgeleuchtet.  
Ich starrte durch das leicht beschlagene Fenster und trocknete mir die Hände ab. Mit aufwaschen, rumräumen und sauber machen, versuchte ich abzuschalten, wenigstens für einen Moment den Kopf frei zu bekommen, einmal nicht an meinen Freund zu denken, der nur ein Zimmer weiter, seit einem Jahr einen aussichtslosen Kampf führte.  
Ich riss meinen Blick von der mittlerweile komplett weißen Landschaft los. Sie stimmte mich melancholisch, und doch nahm sie mich gleichzeitig gefangen, mit ihrer andächtigen still vergänglichen Schönheit. Vergänglich... wie ein Leben. Ich seufzte leise.  
Ein kurzer Blick zur Uhr sagte mir, das in einer Stunde der erste Besuch kommen würde.   
Leise öffnete ich die Tür und zog die Gardine zur Seite, klemmte sie fest, so dass er einen Blick hinaus werfen konnte.  
„Sieh nur Schatz, es liegt Schnee...“ ich nahm an seinem Bett Platz und griff nach der schlaffen Hand.   
Die Geräusche, die das Beatmungsgerät und das EKG von sich gaben, beachtete ich schon gar nicht mehr. Anfangs wollte ich nur flüchten, klangen das Piepen und Schnaufen wie Donnerhall in meinen Ohren wider. Doch jetzt, jetzt nahm ich sie kaum mehr wahr. Nur wenn sich etwas im Takt dieser bedrückenden Symphonie änderte, bemerkte ich die Geräte.   
Reaktionen kamen schon lange nicht mehr von ihm. Manchmal, ich ganz seltenen Augenblicken, wachte er auf und war vollkommen klar. Und von einem Moment auf den anderen, unberechenbar und sadistisch, war er wieder weg, überzog ein glasiger Schleier seine Augen, die teilnahmslos ins Leere starrten, und mir dabei jedes Mal aufs neue das Herz brach.  
Ich ließ meinen Blick über sein Gesicht gleiten. Seine Wangen waren eingefallen und seine Augen in ihre Höhlen zurückgesunken. Dunkle Schatten umrahmten sie, zeigten von dem verzehrenden Kampf den er focht, stellten einen fast furchterregenden Kontrast zu der porzellanartigen Farbe seiner Haut und den blassen Lippen dar.  
Seine einstmals wunderschön zart geschwungenen Augenbrauen waren ihm als erstes ausgefallen. Damals, noch bevor er mit der Chemotherapie begonnen hatte, bat er mich, ihm die Haare abzurasieren. Es war ein ungewohnter Anblick gewesen, aber irgendwie hatte es ihm ein verwegenes Aussehen gegeben.  
Sanft strich ich über das schwarze Kopftuch, das er seitdem trug. Seine Haare waren nie wieder gewachsen. Selbst nachdem er die Therapie abgebrochen hatte. Die restlichen Medikamente nahmen seinen Körper so in Anspruch, das seine Körperbehaarung zu unwichtig war, als das sein Organismus die wertvollen Mineralien und Vitaminen in deren Wachstum gesteckt hätte.  
„Für mich bleibst du immer schön.“ Hatte ich ihm gesagt, als ich das Schergerät ausgeschalten und seinen Blick im Spiegel gesucht hatte. Er hatte nur gelächelt und die Augen niedergeschlagen, langsam genickt. Damals hatte ich ihm einen Kuss in den Nacken gegeben und ihn allein gelassen. Ich konnte ihm beistehen, meine Kraft und Unterstützung geben, aber dennoch war die Diagnose ‚Lungenkrebs’ etwas gewesen, womit er durchaus selbst klarkommen musste.  
Mit dem Fingerrücken strich ihm sanft über die Halsbeuge, eine seiner empfindlichsten Stellen. Ich hatte es früher genossen, ihn damit zu necken und zu wissen das er damit Wachs in meinen Händen wurde.   
Ich hob seine Hand an meine Lippen, küsste die dünne, fast durchscheinende Haut zärtlich. Sie war noch warm, noch steckte Leben in ihr. Auch wenn man förmlich zusehen konnte, wie die Energie langsam aus seinem Körper wich.  
Manchmal im Traum, sah ich sie vor mir, diese kleinen Biester die ihm das Leben nach und nach in kleinen Dosen, dennoch stetig das Leben aussaugten und sich daran labten.  
Die Menschen hatten Maschinen erfunden, Waffen mit Zerstörungskraft weit jenseits jeglicher Vorstellungskraft. Doch gegen diese Feinde, nicht einmal mit bloßem Auge zu erkennen, waren wir machtlos.  
Erschrocken zuckte ich zusammen, als es klingelte. Sanft legte ich seine Hand zurück.   
„Dein Besuch ist da!“ informierte ich ihn und ging, um zu öffnen.  
Besorgte Gesichter musterten mich, die vorher lächelnd mich betrachtet hatten.  
„Ist was passiert?“ fragte Vincent besorgt, der von Steffen auf den Armen getragen wurde, da unsere Wohnung alles andere als behindertenfreundlich war.  
„Warum?“ fragte ich erstaunt.  
„Du... weinst.“ bemerkte Steffen leise und setzte Vincent auf der Couch ab.  
Verwundert strich ich mir über die Augen. Wann hatte ich angefangen zu weinen? Und wann war das letzte Mal gewesen als ich es mir erlaubt hatte Tränen zu vergießen?  
Ich wischte die letzten Tränenspuren weg und schüttelte leicht lächelnd den Kopf, als ich meine feuchten Fingerspitzen betrachtete.  
„Ist nichts..“ erwiderte ich „Tee?“ und war schon halb in der Küche, während die beiden sich auszogen, Steffen die Jacken weghängte und sich dann neben Vincent niederließ.  
„Wie geht’s ihm?“ fragte er mich, als ich aus der Küche wiederkam, mit drei Tassen und der großen Box, die immer einer seiner Schätze gewesen war. Er hatte es geliebt Tee zu sammeln. Nachdem er nicht mehr selbst dazu in der Lage gewesen war, hatte ich diese Aufgabe übernommen. Sie gab mir das irrationale Gefühl ihm einen gefallen zu tun. Etwas für ihn tun zu können, wenn ich ihm schon nicht seine Gesundheit wiedergeben konnte.  
„In den letzten Tagen schläft er nur noch. Die Ärzte haben seine Dosis erhöht.“ Ich schwieg einen Moment, starrte in die leere Tasse hinein, die ich unruhig zwischen meinen Händen drehte.  
„Sie geben ihm noch wenige Tage. Vielleicht erlebt er nicht einmal mehr den Jahreswechsel.“ Mein Mund zuckte sarkastisch und ich zwang mich tief durchzuatmen, um nicht laut hysterisch aufzulachen.  
Vincent legte mir seine schlanke Hand auf den Unterarm. Ich betrachtete die fast feminine, aristokratisch wirkende Hand und nickte langsam, zwang mich zu einem Lächeln.  
„Weißt du noch? Damals? Eure erste Begegnung?“   
Vincent lächelte, und auch ich begann zu lächeln, diesmal echt und in Erinnerungen versunken...

~*~*~

Trotz der kräftigen Augustsonne stand ich leicht zitternd vor dem riesigen Hochhaus. Mein Blick glitt nervös von dem Zettel in meiner Hand zur Klingeltafel. Immer wieder, um mich zu vergewissern, das ich auch richtig war.   
Der Zettel hatte stark unter meiner Anspannung gelitten. Obwohl ich nur zwei Stunden von meinem alten zu meinem neuen zu Hause unterwegs gewesen war, hatte der Zettel einen fast antik-archäologischen Anblick gewonnen.  
Der Schweiß lief mir an den Schläfen hinab und ich schauderte als ein Tropfen zwischen meinen Schulterblättern hindurch und mein Rückgrat hinab lief, um vom Bund meiner Unterhose aufgesaugt zu werden. Die mir, nun mehr bewusst, unangenehm am Körper klebte.  
Ich bezweifelte nicht, das diese starke Transpiration nur auf die 30° im Schatten zurückzuführen war, sondern eher auf meine leicht panikartigen Schübe von Fluchtgedanken.  
Ich seufzte auf. Was zur Hölle hatte Tom sich dabei eigentlich gedacht?  
Allein die Bäume in diesem Wohnviertel zeigten mir, das die Monatsmiete eines Zimmers, ohne Inventar, schon das Bafög für ein halbes Jahr verschlang. Hier sollte so ein armes Landei wie ich eine Wohnung finden? Die Adresse konnte nur falsch sein.  
Seit einiger Zeit stand ich, ohne mir dessen bewusst zu sein, mit erhobenem Zeigefinger, der zielgerichtet über dem Klingelknopf |Leonhardt| schwebte, auf meinen Zettel starrend, für Mitmenschen unverständliches vor mir herbrabbelnd auf der Eingangstreppe. Ich wirkte mit ziemlicher Sicherheit ziemlich deplaziert, mit meinem dunkelgrünem Schlabbershirt, der anderen mitteilte, das zu mir leise Stimmen sprachen, meiner zerschlissenen Jeans und dem überdimensionalen Campingrucksack, der wichtigstes Hab und Gut meinerseits enthielt, das es galt vor elterlicher Neugier zu schützen.   
Und dann passierte es: Ich klingelte.  
Besser gesagt, mein Finger war dazu genötigt worden, indem er von einem braungebrannten, fast doppelt so breitem fremden Zeigefinger einfach auf den Klingelknopf gepresst wurde.  
Erst starrte ich mit offenem Mund fassungslos auf die Klingeltafel, dann fuhr ich erschrocken herum um als nächstes, bis unter die Haarspitzen, knallrot anzulaufen und stumm zu stottern. Ich war Meister darin.  
Ein grandioser, erster Auftritt für das typische Landei, das im Großstadtdschungel das Klischee weiter aufrecht erhielt.  
„War gar nicht so schwer, oder?“   
Mir stellten sich die Nackenhärchen. Diese tiefe, leicht rauchige Stimme. Ein angenehmer Schauer kroch mir über den Rücken und erinnerte mich ein weiteres Mal an meine unangenehm feuchte Unterwäsche. Mittlerweile klebte mir auch noch das Tshirt am Rücken, so dass ich für neue Kleidung und eine Dusche sogar meine Seele verkauft hätte.  
Mein Gegenüber lächelte mich freundlich an, allerdings mit einem verstecktem Grinsen. Er war nur ein paar Jahre älter als ich selbst und erst nach einem Moment fand ich meine Sprache wieder, innerlich darauf vorbereitet nur ein Piepsen hervorzubringen.   
„Das weiß ich auch!“ es klang erstaunlich patziger als ich selber wollte. Der andere schraubte eine Braue hoch und das erste was ich feststellte war, was für faszinierend grüne Augen er hatte.   
Schnell verdrängte ich diesen Gedanken, fast genauso schnell wie er sich in meinen Kopf geschlichen hatte. Er ließ nur Unsicherheit und eine ganze Menge Hohlkörper zurück.  
„Tut mir leid!“ murmelte ich geknickt. „Ich bin etwas... verwirrt.“ Irritiert stellte ich fest, wie erstaunlich genau dieses Wort zu meinem Zustand passte. Er beschrieb ihn sogar ziemlich genau.  
„Wieso das denn?“ fragte der Andere, als auch schon eine Stimme an der Gegensprechanlage zu hören war.   
„Ja?“  
„Steffen... mit Anhang.“   
Es dauerte eine Weile bis der Türöffner betätig wurde, wahrscheinlich war der andere genauso verblüfft wie ich. Steffen drückte die Tür auf und sah mich an.   
„Zu dem wolltest du doch, oder nicht?“ fragte er nach.   
„Ich denke...“ meinte ich schnell und lächelte schief.  
Verstohlen musterte ich Steffen von hinten. Mein Blick wanderte von dem kurzgeschorenen Hinterkopf über die breiten Schultern zu der verhältnismäßig schmalen Taille und blieb an dem durchaus reizvollen Hintern hängen, der sich mir in einer engen verwaschenen Levis Jeans präsentierte.  
Ich spürte das meine Ohren glühten, wie Osrambirnen. Sicher, hätte ich im Dunkeln die perfekte Warnleuchte abgegeben.  
Das was ich sah gefiel mir mehr, als mir, und sicherlich dem anderen ebenfalls, lieb war.   
Ein leises Seufzen schlich über meine Lippen und in meinen Gedanken verstrickt, prallte ich fast auf Steffen, der unbemerkt vor mir stehen geblieben war. Wenige Zentimeter hinter ihm hatte ich noch abbremsen können, so dass mir wenigstens eine weitere peinliche Situation erspart geblieben war.   
Wehmütig seufzend stand ich nun in dem Lift, den Steffen durch einen Knopfdruck betätigt hatte und betrachtete die Schalttafel, die mich in die 25zigste Etage bringen sollte. Gott sei dank, litt ich nicht unter Höhenangst. Sonst wäre ich wohl wie eine Maus, die in einem Eimer gefangen war und unter dem belustigtem Blick einer Katze, die sich schon den Magen rieb, panisch Runden gerannt, um dann einfach an einem Herzstillstand zu sterben.   
„Du klingst wie das Leiden Christi.“ bemerkte Steffen amüsiert und musterte mich ganz unverhohlen. Prompt errötete ich wieder und seufzte nun fast frustriert.  
„Ich bin nur so durcheinander und unsicher...“ murmelte ich mit gen Boden gerichtetem Blick.  
„Aha...“  
„Na ja, ist quasi mein erster Schritt ins Erwachsen sein.“  
„Hast vorher zu Hause gewohnt, hm?“  
„Ja, und das in einem 20.000 Seelennest. Kein Vergleich zu dem da.“ Anklagend deutete ich durch die Glasummantelung des Fahrstuhls auf Berlin, das sich vor oder besser unter uns erstreckte.  
Steffen nickte verstehend. „Und du ziehst jetzt also bei Vincent ein.“ stellte er eher fest, als das er fragte.  
Ich sah ihn ratlos an. „Öhm...ich denke.“ Wieder dieser hochintelligente Satz. Ich kramte erneut den Zettel hervor und las den Namen, bildete ihn sogar noch stumm mit den Lippen nach, um ganz sicher zu gehen.   
„Zumindest steht das hier.“ ich musterte Steffen nun offen. „Bist du ein Freund von ihm oder wohnst du auch mit in dieser WG?“  
„Gelegentlich..“ schmunzelte Steffen und ließ eigentlich offen, was er damit nun genau meinte. Ich sah ihn ratlos an und wollte gerade nachfragen, als der Fahrstuhl hielt und Steffen zielgerichtet eine Tür anstrebte.   
Ich beeilte mich ihm zu folgen, blieb aber mit einer herunterhängenden metallenen Schnalle meines Rucksacks, am Rahmen des Liftes hängen. Das schabende Geräusch, wie von Fingernägeln die über eine Schiefertafel gezogen wurden, hallte in dem langen Gang wider, als ich versuchte mit einem stärkeren Ruck mich zu befreien, bevor die Fahrstuhltüren mich zerquetschten.   
Wie eine überreife Tomate sah ich mich um, doch Steffen schien es nicht mitbekommen zu haben. Was mich einerseits erleichterte andererseits in tiefe Verzweiflung stürzte, da ich keine Ahnung hatte, wohin er verschwunden war. Unsicher verharrte ich etwas auf dem Flur, als eine angenehme, aber neugierig klingende Männerstimme, gedämpft zu mir durchdrang.  
„Wo ist denn der Anhang?“ Steffen musste wohl auf die Tür gezeigt haben, denn die wurde jetzt ganz geöffnet und ich wurde mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und Misstrauen gemustert.   
Ich hingegen starrte meinen Gegenüber an und spürte das mir sämtliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich. Ich wartete nur auf den dumpfen Aufschlag, wenn es mir die Füße wegzog. Der allerdings ausblieb, da mein erbärmlicher Zustand, wiederrum Vincent veranlasste, denn um den musste es sich zwangsläufig handeln, mich nun besorgt zu mustern und am Handgelenk ziehend, in die Wohnung zu befördern.  
„Meine Güte, Schätzchen, du siehst aus wie ein Schwindsüchtiger.“ Und drückte mich auf die Couch.  
Wie mechanisch wandte ich den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen.   
Vincent war eine Frau!  
Eine Frau die einen Männernamen trug...Nein, es war viel schlimmer. Es war eine Tunte!  
...dafür allerdings eine wahnsinnig gut aussehende, wie ich vor mir selbst zugeben musste.  
Braun gebrannte, schier endlos lange Beine erstreckten sich unter dem schwarzen Mini. Hier würde wohl jede Frau neidisch werden. Ein bauchfreies Top zeigte ein wenig von dem flachem muskulösen Bauch, betonte dabei die schmale flache Brust. An den schlanken Fingern befanden sich eine Menge Ringe. Sogar lackierte Nägel hatte er!   
Ein recht feminines Gesicht mit leicht maskulin angehauchten Zügen war dezent aber passend geschminkt. Das lange schwarze Haar mit den einzelnen blutroten Strähnen fiel leicht über seine rechte Schulter.  
Keine Frage, Vincent war ein hübscher...Mensch.   
Ich schluckte. Das sollte mein neuer Mitbewohner sein, mein Vermieter?   
DAS musste ich erst einmal verdauen. Ich massierte meine Nasewurzel und schloss kurz die Augen.   
„Alles okay, Kleiner?“ fragte Vincent besorgt, dem mein momentane Zustand, man konnte es fast eine Art Schock nennen, ein bisschen Angst machte.   
Steffen schlang seine Arme um Vincents Taille und sah über dessen Schulter schmunzelnd auf mich hinab. Hauptsache er hatte seinen Spaß.  
„Ich glaube er steht unter Schock.“ meinte Vincent mit einer Mischung aus Besorgnis und Überraschung, zog leicht eine Augenbraue nach oben.   
„Ich...“ begann ich, nachdem ich tief durchgeatmet hatte und beide ansah. Also waren die beiden ein Paar.  
„Ich bin nur etwas verwirrt, das ist alles. Wahrscheinlich hat mein Bruder sich geirrt.“  
„Tom?“ fragte Vincent nach. „Eigentlich nicht, er hat bei mir angerufen, weil er wusste, das einer meiner Mitbewohner ausgezogen ist.“  
„Ja, aber...hm...ich meine, er hat sich geirrt was mich angeht.“ murmelte ich kleinlaut, sah zu Boden auf meine Socken, und bemerkte stirnrunzelnd das ich das Loch am großen Zeh noch nicht bemerkt hatte.  
„Oh...“ Vincent nickte verstehend und löste sich von Steffen um in die Küche zu gehen, die nach amerikanischen Stil, nur durch eine Theke mit drei stilvollen Hockern, vom Wohnzimmer getrennt war. Er stellte mir erst einmal ein Glas Wasser auf den Tisch.   
„Eigentlich hatte Tom mir versichert, das du damit keinerlei Probleme hast.“ fuhr er fort. Ich spürte seinen forschenden Blick auf mir, und wand mich gedanklich wie ein Aal darunter.  
Um irgendetwas zu tun ergriff ich das Glas mit leicht zitternder Händen, nahm einen großen Schluck; dabei dankte ich Gott, das der Inhalt wirklich meinen Mund fand und sich nicht noch über mich ergoss, nickte dankend und leckte mir nervös über die trockenen Lippen.  
„Ich habe `damit` kein Problem.“ betonte ich und sah Vincent an, nachdem mein Blick ruhelos durch die Wohnung gewandert war.   
„Nur hat Tom wahrscheinlich falsche Schlüsse auf meine eigene Person gezogen, das meine ich.“ ich atmete erneut tief durch.  
„Heißt das du willst nun hier einziehen?“ fragte Vincent nach, der irgendwie nicht recht schlau aus meinen Aussagen wurde, und genauso aussah.  
Ich nickte schwerfällig.   
„Mir bleibt wohl nichts anderes übrig. Ich werde heute wohl kaum noch etwas finden, was meiner Preisklasse entspricht.“  
Vincent begann zu lächeln.   
„Das war zwar nicht unbedingt ein Kompliment, aber ich freue mich trotzdem, das du hier bleiben willst.“ Er griff sich mühelos meinen Campingrucksack. „Komm, ich zeig dir dein Zimmer.“ und ging voraus. Einen Moment zögerte ich, aber die Aussicht auf eine Dusche und ein Bett war verlockend genug, und mir blieb schließlich nichts anderes übrig. So erhob ich mich etwas schwerfällig und folgte dem Minirock. Ich kam da immer noch nicht drüber weg.   
Steffen dagegen hatte sich in den schwarzen Ledersessel fallen lassen und schmunzelte noch immer. Sein Blick verriet, das er mich mit einem verschrecktem Kaninchen verglich. Und ich schenkte ihm dafür eine mürrischen, das ihn nur noch mehr anstachelte zu grinsen.  
„So, das ist dein Zimmer. Du kannst es dir gern so einrichten wie du willst, nur wenn du wieder ausziehen solltest, versetz es bitte in den Urzustand zurück.“ Vincent legte den Rucksack auf dem Futonbett ab, das an der Wand stand.   
Ich sah mich um. Eigentlich unterschied das Zimmer nicht sehr viel von meinem eigenen im Haus meiner Eltern. Es war genauso unpersönlich.  
„Danke...“ murmelte ich.  
„Den Rest klären wir später, hm!?“ legte Vincent nach einem Blick auf den mich und meine Verfassung fest.   
Nachdem Vincent die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, ließ ich mich auf mein Bett plumpsen. Ich starrte die Decke an und mir schossen tausend Gedanken durch den Kopf, die meisten betrafen Verwünschungen gegen meinen Bruder.   
Was dachte er sich eigentlich dabei, mich in einer schwulen WG einzumieten? Das war meine eigene Sache, da hatte sich Tom nicht einzumischen, auch wenn er meinte als großer Bruder diese Aufgabe übernehmen zu müßen, war das immer noch MEINE eigene Sache.  
Ich schnaubte verärgert und setzte mich auf, zog den schweren Rucksack zu mir und kramte alles was man für einen Ganzkörperwaschung benötigte hervor. Eine Dusche war wirklich keine schlechte Idee, und danach würde ich Tom anrufen um ihn den Kopf zu waschen. Nein, eher um ihn ihm abzureißen!  
Ich stand auf, mit Handtuch und allerlei Hygieneartikeln bewaffnet. Meine Hand befand sich schon am Türgriff, als ich die Stirn in Falten zog.   
Ja gut, Duschen war eine gute Idee, nur: Wo war jetzt das Bad?   
Seufzend betrat ich das Wohnzimmer erneut, musste ich eben Vincent fragen. Allerdings fand ich dort niemanden mehr vor. In der Wohnung war es still nur aus der Richtung wo die Küche war, drang das leise Hämmern dumpfen Basses zu mir hinüber. Ich lief ein paar Schritte in die Richtung und bemerkte eine Tür. Ob ich die beiden stören sollte? Lieber nicht, bei meinem Glück würde ich sie wohl in einer eher unpassenden Situation antreffen.   
Meine Gedanken formten sich augenblicklich in Bilder um und mir schoss erneut das Blut in den Kopf. Also blieb mir nur die Möglichkeit zu suchen. So groß war die Wohnung ja nun auch nicht. Verlaufen konnte ich mich mit Sicherheit nicht. Nur in ein paar weitere peinliche Situationen geraten.  
Mein Kopf kreiselte umher. Rein theoretisch blieben nur zwei Türen. Eine für ein weiteres Zimmer und somit einen weiteren Mitbewohner, und eben eine für das Bad.  
Nach ein paar weiteren, eher vorsichtigen Schritte; ich kam mir vor, als würde ich über einen Minenfeld laufen; entdeckte ich besagte Türen. Leise stöhnend legte ihr mir die Hand über die Augen. Es waren natürlich drei!  
Himmel, wie groß war diese Wohnung denn?  
Meine Chancen standen eins zu drei. Eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht, wenn man nicht so vom Pech verfolgt war, wie ich. Schließlich ließ ich keine Gelegenheit aus, um mich bis auf die Knochen zu blamieren.  
Schließlich wählte ich die goldene Mitte. Entschlossen schritt ich darauf zu, legte die Hand auf die Klinke und stieß die Tür...ganz langsam auf, mit zugekniffenen Augen. Vorsichtig öffnete ich ein Auge einen Spalt und atmete hörbar aus. Fliesen. Schwarze Fliesen.  
Ich öffnete die Tür weiter.  
„Wow..“ war das einzige was mir in diesem Moment an Intelligenz und Erstaunen über die Lippen kam.  
Eine dreieckige Wanne, mitten im Raum. Sogar mit Treppe. Ein Dusche in der man bequem zu dritt darunter stehend konnte, und immer noch einen Sicherheitsabstand von 30 cm wahren konnte.   
Ich quietschte auf vor Begeisterung. Ich schloß die Tür hinter mir und begann mich auszuziehen. Die verschwitzten Klamotten warf ich auf einen Haufen und suchte mir Shampoo und Duschgel aus meiner Tasche. Als ich mich erhob um die Duschkabine zu öffnen, hörte ich hinter mir hektisch rennende Schritte, das aufreißen der Badtür, sah einen Schatten neben mir vorbeiflitzen, der sich geräuschvoll dann direkt vor mir in die Toilette übergab.  
Es musste ein herrliches Bild abgegeben haben. Ich mit heruntergeklapptem Kiefer, nackt und die Drogerieartikel schutzsuchend an meine Brust gedrückt.   
„Äh...“ konnte ich mich zu einem Konversationsversuch durchringen.   
Nach einem weiteren erliegen gegen den Brechreiz, hob sich mir ein bleiches Gesicht entgegen, mit geröteten Augen und einem recht genervten, aber irgendwie verschleiertem Blick.   
Ich erreichte eine weitere Stufe des Errötens: Puterrot.  
„Sorry...“ nuschelte ich und beugte mich nach etwas Toilettenpapier, hielt dabei das Duschgel und Shampoo weiter wie manisch fest an meine Brust gedrückt. Während ich dem armen Kerl etwas Papier reichte, bemerkte ich, das ich gerade im Adamskostüm vor ihm stand.  
Laut polternd schlugen beide Waschutensilien auf dem Boden auf, als ich hektisch nach meinem Handtuch griff und es in mehrmaligen erfolglosen Versuchen um meine Hüfte wickelte, bis ich es schließlich aufgab und es einfach nur vor meine Blöße hielt. Ich hätte ohne weiteres eine Verkehrsampel ersetzen können. Das leuchten meines Kopfes musste noch in Hongkong zu sehen sein. Eigentlich rechnete ich damit, jeden Moment auf dem Boden aufzuschlagen, da meine Beine jeglicher Blutzufuhr enteignet waren. Zumindest fühlte ich mich so.  
Dafür bekam ich ein Augen rollen gepaart mit einem aufseufzen, etwas unverständliches gebrummtes, das betätigen der Klospülung und das erheben der Gestalt, die sich nun schlurfenden Schrittes wieder aus dem Bad entfernte...dabei natürlich die Tür offen ließ.  
Ich stand einige Momente geschockt an meinem Platz, bis Bewegung in mich kam und ich die Tür nun abschloss. Ich rutschte an der Tür gen Boden, jappste leise auf, als meine blanken Backen die kühlen Fliesen berührten. Ich seufzte auf und spielte mit dem Gedanken, meinen Kopf gegen die Wand zu schlagen. Wo war ich hier nur hingeraten?

~*~*~

„Immerhin hat es bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen.“ Lachte ich leise und sah in meine Tasse. Mein Lachen verstummte und mein Blick glitt tiefer, als bis auf den Grund der Tasse. Der feine Vanilleduft, der mir in die Nase stieg, machte mich schläfrig und ich schloß für einen Moment die Augen.  
Seit wir von seiner Krankheit erfahren hatten, konnte ich keine Nacht mehr durchschlafen. Doch seit einem Jahr, brauchte ich Schlaftabletten um überhaupt irgendwie zur Ruhe zu kommen.   
Mein Körper sagte mir, das er Ruhe brauchte, doch mein Kopf hatte strickt etwas dagegen. Nicht nur die Angst, das, wenn ich schlief er mich brauchte oder gar sterben würde, hielt mich wach, sondern auch Schuldgefühle. Die Schuld an seinem Tod lastete schwer auf meinen Schultern,...und nicht nur da.  
Ich legte mir die Hand über die Augen. Lange hatte ich diese Tatsache vor mir verschlossen, nicht darüber nachgedacht. Aber sie war präsent, immer und überall. Unter aller Auferbietung meiner Kräfte vertrieb ich diese dunklen Gedanken. Im Moment konnte ich darüber noch nicht nachdenken. Nicht solange er mich noch brauchte. Denn ich wusste, sobald ich mich diesen Gedanken öffnen würde, würde ich zusammenbrechen.  
Ich atmete hörbar ein und das Telefonklingeln riss mich aus meiner trüben Gedankenwelt.


	2. Lapislazuli

Mein kotzender Mitbewohner trug sogar einen Namen.  
Jan, Jan Schönfeldt.  
Er war einer dieser Zeitgenossen, die von Mama und Papa Zucker in der Arsch geblasen bekamen, und in ihrem Leben niemals auch nur das Wort ‚Arbeit’ in den Mund nahmen, geschweige den einer jenen solchen nachgehen würden.  
Er war so unbeständig wie ein potenter Kater, demnach versuchte er ebenso soviele begattungswillige Männchen zu besteigen, als hinge sein Leben davon ab.   
Seine Partnerschaften wechselte fast stündlich. Jeden Morgen konnte man damit rechnen, einem neuem Gesicht zu begegnen, das nach Alkohol stinkend und mit blutunterlaufenen Augen aus seinem Zimmer kam, sich dabei in keinster Weise in diesen Punkten von Jans Gesicht unterschied. Außer das Jan meistens dazu noch kotzte. Er hatte wohl einen empfindlichen Magen.  
Ich tippte eher auf Magengeschwüre.  
Vincent trug demnach ebenso täglich einen besorgten Gesichtausdruck zur Schau, wenn er denn mal zu Hause war. Seit meinem bisher dreimonatigem Aufenthalt in dieser merkwürdigen WG, hatte ich herausgefunden das er sich als Fotograph einen Namen gemacht hatte und so für weltweite Shootings gebucht wurde. Manchmal blieb er tagelang unterwegs.  
Ich sah es Steffen an. Er sagte nichts, aber ich konnte es ihm eindeutig anmerken. Er litt sehr unter der häufigen Trennung von Vincent. Sein eigener Beruf hinderte ihn daran, mitzureisen. So kam es häufig vor, das Steffen und ich uns die einsamen Abende zusammen vertrieben. Ob mit einem Film oder mit Essen gehen. Wir verstanden uns gut, ich wusste warum er mir von Anfang an so sympathisch gewesen war.  
Während der Lift mich nach oben brachte, lehnte ich mit der Schulter neben der Tür und betrachtete Berlin nachdenklich. Diese Stadt konfrontierte mich mit jeder Sorte Mensch, besonders mit jenen bei denen ich nicht wusste wie ich mich ihnen gegenüber verhalten sollte. Jan war einer dieser Menschen.  
Ich betrat mein Zimmer, ließ den Rucksack fallen und seufzte auf.   
Ich konnte Jan nicht ausstehen. Mit seiner Sunny-Boy-Erscheinung rief er allergische Reaktionen meinerseits hervor.  
Es war nicht mal sein Aussehen. Er sah verdammt gut aus.  
Ich mochte die kurzen blonden Haare, die er jeden tag zu kleinen kunstvollen Stacheln nach oben gelte. Die eisblauen Augen (insofern sie keinen glasigen Schleier hatten, der sie überzog) und das süße Kinnbärtchen. Die Piercings, rechte Augenbraue und Unterlippe, und das Tribal auf seinem Oberarm rundete das Bild ab. Er war einen Augenschmaus, das war kein Thema; nur leider wusste er das auch.  
Aber Jan hatte eine Art; wahrscheinlich, eigentlich ziemlich wahrscheinlich, beruhte die Antipathie auf beiden Seiten; die es mir unmöglich machte, länger als zehn Minuten mit ihm in einem Raum zu bleiben, ohne den innerlichen Wunsch zu verspüren, ihm eine Flasche über den Schädel zu ziehen.   
Wann immer Jan eine Chance sah mich zu piesacken, tat er das auch, und das mit vollster Genugtuung. Marquise de Sade hätte mit Sicherheit noch Inspirationen in Jans sadistisches Phantasien gefunden.  
Er machte anzügliche Bemerkungen oder manchmal schikanierte er mich regelrecht. Am Arbeitsplatz würde man so etwas Mobbing nennen.  
Mir fiel der alberne Spruch meiner Mutter ein: Wenn Jungs ein Mädchen mögen, ärgern sie es.  
War es das? War ich für Jan ein Mädchen?  
Wobei ich mich schwerlich mit der Vorstellung anfreunden konnte, mich mit BH, geflochtenen Rattenschwänzen und PMS-Problemen zu sehen.  
Ich ließ mich rücklings auf mein Bett fallen und starrte die Decke an, als wäre sie das Orakel von Delphi.  
Ein dumpfer Schlag jenseits meiner Wand, riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Ich ließ meinen Kopf zur Seite kippen aus der das Geräusch gekommen war. Was hätte ich dafür getan einen Röntgenblick zu besitzen. So hätte ich mich nicht erheben müssen, um nachzusehen was es war. Denn so faul und träge wie ich gerade war, war jede Bewegung überflüssig und mit einer Menge Willenskraft zu bewerkstelligen. Aber meine Neugierde pelzte mich hoch.  
Ein erneuter dumpfer Schlag ertönte und führte mich geradewegs zu Jans Zimmer. Etwas unsicher stand ich vor seiner Tür, trat von einem Fuß auf den andern, sah mich nervös um, als ob mich jemand dabei beobachten könnte. Außer mir und dem Schluckspecht war ja keiner da.  
Ich legte lauschend ein Ohr an das Türblatt. Bei meinem Glück erwischte ich Jan mit einem Typen, der ihn gerade ans Bett fesselte, züchtigte und dabei schmutzige Sachen sagte.   
Mein Magen nahm mir diese allzu bildliche Vorstellung meiner Großhirnrinde ziemlich übel.  
Nach dem zweiten dumpfen Schlag blieb Ruhe. Ich wollte mich zurückziehen, doch irgendetwas in mir zwang mich zu klopfen. Nach einer ausbleibenden Reaktion, abermaligem Klopfen und erneut fehlender Antwort; die auch ein unwilliges Brummen beinhaltete, die mich freundlich aber bestimmend des Platzes verwies; öffnete ich einfach.  
Mir stockte der Atem, nur um einen Moment später mit den Worten: „Heilige Scheiße!“ förmlich ausgespuckt zu werden.  
Besagter Mitbewohner lag bewusstlos auf dem Boden, halb unter seiner Bettdecke begraben. Scheinbar war er, bei dem Versuch aufzustehen, eines besseren belehrt worden.  
Augenscheinlich hatte er sich an seiner Decke festgekrallt, nachdem seine Beine ihm den Dienst versagt hatten (erstes ‚Bumm!’) und der Rest seines Oberkörpers ihm nur wenig später gefolgt war (zweites ‚Bumm!’).  
Ich kniete mich neben ihn, und rollte Jan auf den Rücken. Mit leichten Klapsen auf seine Wangen versuchte ich Reaktion zu bekommen. Seine Lider flatterten und zwei Augen, die glasig und gerötet waren, sahen mich an. Im selben Moment wusste ich aber auch, das Jan mich dennoch nicht wahrnahm. Ich streckte mich so lang ich konnte, ohne Jan großartig herumzuschieben und zog schließlich das Telefon an der Strippe von seinem Nachttisch zu mir.  
Jans Pupillen waren stark erweitert, aber reagierten nicht, weder auf Licht noch auf Schatten.  
Ich wählte den Notruf, und gleichzeitig suchte ich in meinem Handy, das mir JETZT einfiel, Steffens Nummer.

~*~*~

 

Das Telefonklingeln riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Es wunderte mich nicht das Tom nebst Frau und Kindern absagten, nicht kommen konnten. Schnee, ein funktionierender Winterdienst und Sommerreifen passten einfach nicht zusammen. Er versprach morgen zu kommen.  
„Kein Problem, ich richte es ihm aus.“ versicherte ich ihm und legte auf, nachdem Tom sich abermals entschuldigt und ich mich verabschiedet hatte. „Kann nur sein das er morgen gar nicht mehr lebt...“ wisperte ich verbittert und schloss meine Hand so fest um den Hörer, das meine Knöchel weiß hervortraten.  
Ich schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Konnte ich es ihm zum Vorwurf machen? Ich wusste wie schwer es ihm fiel, vorbeizukommen.  
„Ich kann es nicht ertragen, ihn so dahinsiechen zu sehen.“ hatte Tom mir einmal gesagt, nachdem der Tumor weitere Tochtergeschwüre gebildet hatte und nun begann sein Gehirn lahm zulegen, und es immer häufiger zu Aussetzern oder gar Anfällen kam.   
Einmal war er auf dem Heimweg vom Supermarkt plötzlich auf der Straße zusammengebrochen und hatte einen Krampfanfall bekommen. Mir war vor Angst fast das Herz stehen geblieben, als er zuckend aus dem Asphalt lag und ich hilflos mit ansehen musste, wie sein Körper sich gegen ihn stellte.   
Manchmal, wenn ich ihn ansehe, denke ich daran zurück. Diese Bilder haben sich in meinen Kopf gebrannt und lassen mich einfach nicht mehr los. Sie suchen mich heim. Sie sind meine bösen Geister die mich quälen und mürbe machen wollen.   
An diesem Tag haben wir erfahren, das sich bereits Metastasen in seinem Kopf befanden und Bereiche beeinflußten, die unter anderem für die Motorik zuständig waren. Es war auch dieser Tag, an dem er sich für den Tod entschied. Seine Augen hatten diesen resignierten Blick gehabt, so leer und doch voller Entschlossenheit, als er mich angesehen hatte und mir mitteilte, das er eine weitere Chemo nicht in Erwägung zog.   
Ich hatte versucht ihn umzustimmen. Aber hatte ich ein Recht dazu, ihm reinzureden? Ihm abzusprechen selbst zu entscheiden, wie er sterben wollte? Meine Pflicht bestand nur darin, ihm beizustehen. Und das tat ich, auch wenn es mir jeden weiteren Tag ein Stück meiner Seele raubte.  
Es war nun mal nicht leicht den Tod direkt vor Augen zu haben, zu sehen wie jemand den man liebte sich Tag für Tag quälte nur um sich dessen sicher zu sein, das es ja doch keine Hoffnung gab. Jeden Morgen schlug ich die Augen auf und betete inständig, das er in der Nacht nicht von mir gegangen war.  
Ich ging zurück zu Vincent und Steffen.  
„Das war Tom. Sie können nicht kommen. Das totale Schneechaos.“ meinte ich und setzte mich wieder. Man könnte denken Schnee und Winter waren Dinge, die die Menschen jedes Jahr aufs Neue überraschten, wie noch nie zuvor etwas da gewesenes.

~*~*~

Nachdem Jan im Krankenhaus versorgt worden, und wieder ansprechbar war, wurde ich Zeuge wie Steffen ihn runderneuerte. Allerdings fühlte ich mich ziemlich deplaziert. Ich stand zwischen Jans Bett und Steffen. Meine Augen klebten gebannt an Steffens Lippen, der nicht einmal Luft holte zwischen den einzelnen Tiraden.   
Es war das erste Mal, das ich Steffen in Berufsbekleidung sah. Er war direkt nach meinem Anruf, vom Revier zum Krankenhaus gekommen. Grün stand ihm hervorragend. Ich fragte mich gerade, ob das einer der Punkte war, worauf Vincent bei ihm abfuhr. ‚Legt mir die Handschellen an, Herr Wachtmeister, ich war ungezogen.’  
Ich spürte wie meine Ohren rot anliefen und förmlich glühten. Ich schlug beschämt die Augen nieder. Einerseits war es mir peinlich so etwas zu denken, nicht das es nicht erregend war, Steffen und Handschellen in einem Atemzug zu nennen; mich persönlich störte nur Vincent dabei, aber andererseits war Jan kurz davor gewesen, von unten dem Gras beim wachsen zuzusehen. Kein geeigneter Moment um vor lauter Tagträumerei einen Ständer zu bekommen.  
Ich gab mir im Geiste zwei Ohrfeigen um mich wieder auf die Gegenwart in diesem Zimmer zu konzentrieren.   
Wahrscheinlich war ich wirklich zu naiv. Ich hatte die ganze Zeit gedacht, Jan würde sich im Dauersuff durchs Leben schleppen. Aber das er es mit Dauersuff und Drogen tat, überraschte mich wirklich.  
Langsam regelte ich die Lautstärke der Akustik nach oben, so dass ich keinen plötzlichen Hörsturz bekam, von Steffens tiefer Stimme die wie der Zorn der Walküren über Jan hereinbrach.  
„Mein Gott Jan, wenn Vincent das erfährt, kriegt er einen Herzinfarkt. Ich hoffe für dich das du das Zeug nicht auch noch selber verklingelst!“ Jan ließ es bisher schweigsam, aber genervt über sich ergehen, er kam auch nicht wirklich gegen diesen ununterbrochnen Redefluß an.   
„Geh mir nicht auf die Eier...“ ein erster zaghafter Versuch, des Angeklagten, das Plädoyer des Staatsanwaltes zu unterbrechen.  
„Verdammt! Fang endlich mal an zu denken. Was glaubst du eigentlich was du tust?“  
„Mein Leben genießen! Außerdem haben die mir das Zeug in den Drink gemixt!“ antwortet Jan patzig. Dass das nur minimal der Wahrheit entsprach, wussten wir alle drei wohl ganz genau.  
Steffens Nasenflügel blähten sich gefährlich. „Hör mir mal gut zu. Wenn du dich nicht bald zusammenreißt, bring ich dich in den Knast!“  
„Soll das eine Drohung sein?“ Jan starrte Steffen an, wie eine Viper die jeden Moment zubeißen würde.  
Steffen zeigte sich unbeeindruckt. Er beugte sich wagemutig vor, immun gegen das Gift und starrte zurück. „Nein, ein Versprechen!“   
Beide starrten sich an, das man meinte die Spannung zwischen beiden würde sich als Blitze entladen. Schließlich war es Jan der sich abwandte und nun die Taktik des Ignorierens zu verfolgen.  
Steffen schnaufte. „Du bleibst die nächsten drei Tage zur Beobachtung hier.“ Damit war für ihn das Gespräch beendet und er verließ wütend das Zimmer.  
Ich stand noch immer an meinem Fleck wie angewurzelt, so als würde ich von Grund her zu diesem Zimmer dazugehören, und versuchte mich zu einer Reaktion vorzuarbeiten.  
Allerdings kam mir Jan zuvor. „Und was willst du noch hier?“ verspritzte die Viper ihr unverbrauchtes Gift.   
Ich zuckte überrascht zusammen und wollte mich schon rein aus Reflex entschuldigen, als sich mir mein Trotz in den Weg schob. Stattdessen zog ich die Brauen zusammen. „Hör mal, was kann ich denn dafür, wenn du kollabierend aus dem Bett fällst!?“ brummte ich ihn an.  
Jan schnaufte und wandte den Blick ab. Er spielte andächtig mit der Kanüle in seinem Handrücken, zupfte an dem Pflaster.  
Nachdem zwanzig Sekunden quälendes Schweigen in der Luft lagen, ergriff ich das Wort. „Ich bring dir ein paar Sachen wenn du willst, für die drei Tage. Tschau...“ legte ich kurz und bündig fest.  
Ich setzte mich, etwas steif, in Bewegung, hatte aber ein zustimmendes Kopfnicken erhalten.  
Gerade als ich die Tür öffnete um hinauszugehen, hörte ich das leise ‚Danke.’ hinter mir. Ich drehte mich nicht um, nickte nur kurz und schloss tief Luft holend die Tür hinter mir.   
Mein Blick glitt zu Steffen, der im Gang auf mich wartete und mich dann nach Hause fuhr.

Seit diesem Tag änderte sich die Art der Beziehung zwischen mir und Jan. Er wurde zu einem Stalker. Jan erledigte meinen Wirtschaftsdienst, meist ganz zufällig wenn ich gerade dabei war und er ganz höflich fragte, ob er mir helfen solle. Er ging für mich mit einkaufen und holte mich von der Uni ab. Als er mir das erste Mal auf dem Campus aufgelauert hatte, war ich einfach nur geschockt gewesen, beim zweiten mal wurde es schon nervend, beim dritten war es mir egal und beim vierten explodierte ich.  
„Sag mal, was bezweckst du eigentlich damit, mir ständig aufzulauern?“ fragte ich knurrend und zog den Träger meines Rucksacks fester zu mir, während ich zur S-Bahnstation stampfte.  
Jan wirkte merklich amüsiert. „Ich wollte dich nur nach Hause begleiten.“  
„Aha.“  
„Nervt es dich so sehr?“ er versuchte gar nicht mit mir Schritt zu halten, sondern spazierte gemütlich hinter mir her.  
Ich blieb stehen und wandte mich um. Ich fragte mich, woher Jan so genau meinen Stundenplan kannte, wann welche Vorlesung zu Ende war. Ich traute ihm vieles zu, aber das er in meinem Zimmer herumschnüffelte nicht...zumindest gab es bisher keine Anzeichen dafür. Und vor allem warum zum Teufel sollte er das auch tun?  
„Es nervt mich das ich nicht weiß was du von mir willst? Die ganze Zeit hast du mich nur getriezt, und jetzt plötzlich bist du so...freundlich.“  
Ich sprach das Wort sehr vorsichtig aus. Denn freundlich war keineswegs das passende Wort um sein momentanes Verhalten zu erklären. Da traf eher Psychoterror zu.  
Ich meinte Verlegenheit bei ihm ausmachen zu können, es konnte sich aber auch nur um eine verzweifelte Halluzination meinerseits gehandelt haben, um mich daran zu klammern, das Jan doch irgendwie menschlich war, mit diesem Perlweiß-Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
„Ich...wollte mich nur bei dir bedanken...irgendwie.“ er zuckte die Schultern und stopfte die Hände in seine Jackentasche. Ein kühler Novemberwind wehte mir um die Nase und ließ sie rot werden, ich zog die Schultern hoch, da ich heut morgen meinen Schal vergessen hatte und es nun empfindlich in meine Jacke zog. Der Wind schlängelte sich durch sämtliche Kleidungsschichten, bis auf nackte Haut, wo sich sofort eine Gänsehaut errichtete, die mir bis in die Fußzehen kroch. Ich vermeinte, sogar einen eisige Luftzirkulation in meiner Unterhose ausmachen zu können.  
„Bedanken...und wofür?“ fragte ich ehrlich irritiert.  
„Naja...wegen der Sache im Krankenhaus.“ Jan wirkte ebenfalls irritiert und schraubte die Brauen hoch. „Du erinnerst dich doch noch daran, oder nicht?“  
Ich schlug mir mit der Hand vor die Stirn. „Achso, das meinst du...war doch kein Problem.“ winkte ich ab und hoffte das sich damit Jans Verfolgungswahn erledigt hatte.  
Leider wurde ich bitter enttäuscht. Bereits am nächsten Tag, stand er wieder am Tor und grinste mich an. Ich stöhnte auf und wurde neugierig von einer Mitstudentin gemustert. „Alles okay, Alexander?“ fragte Katja und sah von unten zu mir auf. Sie maß mir gerade mal bis zur Schulter. Sie war zwar klein aber auch quirlig und aufgedreht. Damit glich sie ihre fehlende Körperlänge aus und wurde defintiv nicht übersehen, wobei überhört bei ihr eher zutraf.  
Ich nickte schwerfällig. „Ja, alles okay...“ meine Augen wurden zu schmalen Schlitzen, als ich in Jans Richtung blickte. Er winkte mir lächelnd, als wäre es das normalste der Welt, das er mich terrorisierte.  
Ich lag mit meiner Vermutung wohl sehr genau richtig. Stufe Zwei seines perfiden Planes mich in den Wahnsinn zu treiben, war in Kraft getreten. Nachdem ich das Abi hinter mir hatte, hatte ich gehofft die Jahre der Erniedrigung, in der das Wort ‚Perfektes Opfer’ auf meiner Stirn tätowiert gewesen war, seien vorbei. Doch es war nur eine Lüge gewesen. Mit einer größeren Stadt, einem neuen Ziel war ein ebenso größerer und weitaus sadistischerer Peiniger in mein Leben getreten, der mir für weitere vier Jahre das Leben zur Hölle machen würde.  
„Huh, wer ist denn das?“ ich hörte das aufkommenden kieksen in ihrer Stimme, als sie die Wurzel meines persönlichen Übels entdeckt hatte und rollte die Augen. Gut, sollte Katja Jan ruhig anbaggern, sie würde sich ja sowieso die Zähne ausbeißen.  
„Einer meiner Mitbewohner.“ erklärte ich kurz und sah sie nur noch von hinten, als sie schon voraus eilte und begann ihm ein Gespräch ans Knie zu basteln.   
Meine Genugtuung wich irgendwie Verärgerung, als Jan mehr geschmeichelt als genervt aussah, und dann sogar noch damit begann, mit ihr zu flirten. Ich beobachtete die beiden ein Weile, bis mir vor Zorn fast der Rauch aus den Ohren trat und drehte mich auf dem Absatz um zur S-Bahn zu gehen. Was sollte das? Jan war gekommen um mich abzuholen. MICH! Und wie kam er dazu mit einem Mädchen zu flirten, wo er für Frauen nicht mal eine Bohne übrig hatte und mich nicht mal eines Blickes zu würdigen!? Ich ballte die Fäuste. In diesem Moment kam ich nicht mal auf die Idee zu hinterfragen, weshalb ich plötzlich so wütend war. Oder eher: eifersüchtig.   
Es war der absurdeste Gedanke den ich jemals hatte. Nur gut das ich zu wütend war um daran zu denken, sonst hätte ich auf dem Bahnsteig laut aufgelacht.  
„Warum bist du so plötzlich abgehauen?“ fragte Jan etwas atemlos an meinem Ohr, als er hinter mich trat.  
Ich kochte vor Wut, so dass ich nicht einmal erschrocken war, das er so plötzlich wie ein Pilz aus dem Boden schoß. Oder hatte einfach nicht bemerkt das er mir gefolgt war.  
„Weil ich meine S-Bahn noch erwischen wollte!“ antwortete ich patzig, und gab mir im Geiste hundert Ohrfeigen. Jetzt goss ich auch noch Öl ins Feuer und lieferte Jan weiteres Kanonenfutter.   
Auf seinen verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck schlich sich ein breites Grinsen, ich hörte es förmlich heraus. „Du stehst auf mich!“   
„Tu ich nicht!“ antwortete ich mit Nachdruck, ohne ihn überhaupt einmal angesehen zu haben. Ich befürchtete ihn mit dem Kopf gegen das Haltestellenschild zu schlagen, sollte mich das Colgate-Grinsen noch einmal versuchen zu blenden.   
„Mir fehlt die Glatze und die grünen Augen, hm?“   
Ich errötete prompt. Doch diesmal nicht vor Wut, sondern vor Verlegenheit. Wie kam es nur, das Jan eine Schwachstelle nach der anderen bei mir fand, um genüsslich darin herumzubohren; während ich an ihm abrutschte, wie ein Dreckklumpen auf einem Lotusblatt. Mir blieb wie immer nur die Defensive.  
„Was quatscht du da zusammen?“ brummte ich und hoffte das er es nur vermutete, und nicht wirklich wusste.  
„Kleiner, ich bin nicht blind ja...ich seh doch wie deine Hormone aufjaulen bei Steffens Anblick.“   
Hörte ich da gerade so etwas wie Schadenfreude heraus?   
„Du hast doch nen Knall...“  
„Jaja, ich weiß was ich weiß...“ Jan prallte plötzlich gegen mich, als sich hinter ihm eine Gruppe Schulkinder vorbeidrängelte. Mich umnebelte eine Wolke ‚Wild Wind’ und ich schloss die Augen halb, während ich diesen Duft tief einsog. Ich mochte dieses Parfüm.   
Ich wurde grausam aus meiner Träumerei gerissen, als sich Jans Finger an Stellen befand, wo sie eindeutig nicht hingehörten.  
Mir kroch wider Willen ein angenehmer Schauer über den Rücken, das sich mir die Nackenhaare stellten als seine Fingerspitzen über meine Halsbeuge strichen. Dieser Schauer wurde jäh unterbrochen, da seine andere Hand; einen Tritt gegen das Schienbein als Quittung; sich in verbotenes Gebiet vortastete und die Nähte meiner Arschtaschen untersuchte.   
„Nimm deine Pfoten weg, oder sie sind weg!“ knurrte ich und trat einen Schritt zur Seite. Ich sah ihn wieder an, und dieser kleine Sieg war wie Balsam für meine Seele.   
Jan rieb sich das schmerzende Schienbein; ich hatte auch fest genug zugetreten; und brummte leise.   
Wir legte zwar den Weg zu unserer Wohnung gemeinsam zurück, aber Jan schwieg beharrlich. Scheinbar hatte ich sein Ego angekratzt, und meine Genugtuung wich einem schlechtem Gewissen. Immer wieder warf ich ihm verstohlene Blicke aus dem Augenwinkel zu und knetet meinen Rucksackträger. Nachdenklich saugte ich an der Innenseite meiner Wange und blickte starr auf den Asphalt. Sollte ich mich entschuldigen? Warum eigentlich? Schließlich war er mir unerlaubt und ziemlich aufdringlich an die Wäsche gegangen.   
Ein weiterer Blick auf Jan.   
Er lief, die Hände in den Jackentaschen vergraben, stumm neben mir her und sah irgendwie geknickt aus. Ich seufzte auf und öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, als Jan plötzlich abbog und mich einfach allein ließ. Überrascht blieb ich stehen und starrte ihm mit noch immer offenem Mund nach. Was sollte denn das jetzt?  
Mein schlechtes Gewissen wurde wieder von Ärger verdrängt, und ich ballte erneut die Fäuste.  
„Eingebildeter Idiot!“ schnaubte ich und stampfte die letzten hundert Meter, wie ein wütender Stier, nach Hause.  
Wie immer war ich allein, und knallte meine Zimmertür mit aller Kraft zu, warf mich im selben Atemzug mich auf mein Bett. Ich prügelte auf mein Kissen ein, in dem ich; einem Erstickungsversuch gleich; mein Gesicht hineinpresste und aus Leibeskräften schrie: „Ich hasse ihn!“

~*~*~


	3. Chyrsophras

Mein Kopf schien zerbersten zu wollen. Die Buchstaben verschwammen vor meinen Augen, und die Worte die sie einst gebildet hatten, formten sich zu bizarren Gebilden ohne jeden Sinn, außer mir das letzte bisschen Verstand zu rauben.   
Mit einem verärgertem Knurren, raufte ich mir mit beiden Händen die Haare und schlug mit der Stirn gegen die Tischplatte.  
"Hey!" meinte eine tiefe Stimme anklagend hinter mir, und zwei warme große Hände begannen meine Schultern zu massieren.  
"Lass den Tisch ganz, und außerdem hab ich etwas dagegen, wenn jemand meinen Freund misshandelt..." Ich konnte das Schmunzeln heraushören, und noch immer jagte es mir einen Schauer über den Rücken. "...außer ich bin daran beteiligt." fügte die Stimme lüstern hinzu.  
Ich brummte unwillig.  
"Ich krieg den Mist einfach nicht in meinen Kopf." jammerte ich gedämpft gegen die Tischplatte und zuckte mit den Schultern, um Valandro zu animieren, mich weiter zu massieren, da seine Hände damit aufgehört hatten.  
Die Spanplatte, die man als meinen Rücken bezeichnete, hatte eine solche Massage dringend nötig,...und mehr als verdient.  
Seit Tagen tat ich nichts anderes, außer über meinen Büchern zu hocken und zu lernen, nebenbei in dem Cafe in der Nähe meiner Wohnung zu jobben, um meine jämmerlichen Kröten etwas aufzustocken.  
Doch anstatt mir eine Massage zukommen zu lassen, spürte ich Valandros Gewicht auf mir, als er sich an meinen Rücken schmiegte. Sein warmer Atem streifte meinen Nacken und seine Hände kosten nun über meine Brust.   
Ich seufzte leise, weil es sich ausnahmslos gut anfühlte und spürte das sanfte Vibrieren seines Brustkorbs, als er nachdenklich brummte.  
"Komm! Wir gehen einen Kaffee trinken." schlug er vor, küsste meine Halsbeuge und stand auf.  
Unwillig sah ich zu ihm auf, indem ich den Kopf in den Nacken legte.   
"Ich hab morgen Prüfungen, Valandro...und das Zeug muss definitiv noch in meinen Schädel..."  
"Das kann auch noch in einer Stunde in deinen Schädel." erwiderte er ungerührt und zog an meinem Arm. "Glaub mir, eine kleine Pause wird dir gut tun, außerdem ist da oben im Moment doch sowieso dicht." Er tippte gegen meine Schläfe und zog eine Braue hoch. "Und außerdem, wirst du deinem allerliebsten Liebling doch nicht so etwas Kleinliches wie einen Kaffee abschlagen, oder?" Er setzte seine fieseste Waffe ein, die er besaß: den treudoofen, welpenartigen Hundeblick, der sogar Stein erweichen würde. Wer darauf nicht reinfiel, besaß kein Herz.  
Ich sah in diese tiefbraunen Augen, die mich so herzzerreißend ansahen und seufzte resigniert. Ich konnte einfach nicht ‚nein' sagen.  
"Also gut..." Ich erhob mich schwerfällig und schob mir meine Geldbörse in die Seitentasche meiner Cargohose.  
Valandro grinste triumphierend und ging voraus. Ich betrachtete ihn versonnen von hinten und konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dass dieser faszinierende Typ mein Freund war.  
Ich fuhr mir gedankenverloren mit den Fingerspitzen über mein Handgelenk, da, wo er mich vor fast sechs Monaten das erste Mal berührt hatte.   
Es war Januar gewesen und ich hatte gerade mit meinem Kellnerjob angefangen. Die eisigen Temperaturen waren mir bis in die Zehen gekrochen. Demnach lief ich die erste halbe Stunde etwas steif durch die Gegend, meine Gliedmaßen nicht unter 100%tiger Kontrolle. Meine Nase war noch immer rot gewesen, von meinen Ohren ganz zu schweigen, die nach einiger Zeit begonnen hatten zu Schmerzen, als würde eine ganze Ameisenarmee an ihnen herumkauen.   
So kam es, dass ich von einem Gast angerempelt wurde und in meiner Unfähigkeit auch nur irgendwie reflexartig zu reagieren, gegen den nächsten Tisch fiel und die Tasse Tee, die ich gerade abliefern wollte, sich über dem Schoß des daran sitzenden jungen Mannes ergoss.   
"Heilige Scheiße!" der Italiener war wie von der Tarantel gestochen aufgesprungen und hatte sich die durchnässte Hose, deren Schritt jetzt mit angenehmem Pfefferminzaroma versetzt war, mit Daumen und Zeigefinger vom Leib gehalten. Hastig und mich immer wieder entschuldigend hatte ich mich wieder aufgerappelt und begonnen mit meiner Kellnerschürze irgendwie irgendetwas zu retten. Dass es vollkommen sinnlos war, die getränkte Jeans so trocken zu bekommen, war für mich in dem Moment ziemlich nebensächlich, ebenso, dass ich mich gerade in eine noch peinlichere Situation brachte. Nicht nur, dass alle Gäste einen unfähige und tollpatschigen Kellner anstarrten, da das Cafe um diese Zeit gut besucht gewesen war, nein, sie starrten einen unfähigen, tollpatschigen Kellner an, der einem männlichen Gast im Gebiet seiner Reproduktionsorgane herumtatschte.  
Erst Valandros Hand, die sich um mein Handgelenk schloss, ließ mich inne halten. "Ist schon okay..." meinte er lächelnd und hatte sich etwas vorgebeugt um mir ins Ohr zu flüstern: "Wenn du ein Date willst, hättest du auch einfach fragen können." und grinste mich frech an, während ich spürte, das mir die Röte übers ganze Gesicht kroch und ich mich versteifte.   
Damals waren mir tausend Gedanken gleichzeitig durch den Kopf geschossen. Wie konnte das sein? War denn alle Welt plötzlich schwul? Konnte man nicht einmal einen Gast mit Tee überschütten, ohne gleich angebaggert zu werden? Oder war der Schriftzug ‚Perfektes Opfer' auf meiner Stirn erweitert worden, zu ‚Perfektes Opfer - verdrängt schwul`?   
Ich lachte leise auf und schüttelte nur schmunzelnd den Kopf, als Valandro mich mit hochgezogenen Brauen fragend ansah. "Ich komm schon..." meinte ich fröhlich, zog die Tür meines Zimmers hinter mir zu.  
Ohne Zweifel war sein südländisches Temperament von Nutzen gewesen, als er hartnäckig, über Wochen versucht hatte bei mir zu landen. Ich war eine harte Nuss gewesen, doch das hatte ihn noch mehr angespornt. Zumindest hatte er mir das einmal gesagt gehabt.  
Valandro hatte vor dem Cafe auf mich gewartet und bat mir an mich heimzubringen. Seufzend hatte ich akzeptiert und dabei herausgefunden, wie sympathisch der andere mir eigentlich war. Sein Lächeln war kein gehirnlähmendes Nervengift wie Jans sondern führte zu einer kollektiven Mitarbeit meiner Gesichtsmuskeln. Wann immer er mich ansah und seine Mundwinkel in Andeutung eines Lächelnd zuckten, machte ich mich bereit sofort zurückzulächeln. So dass ich mir fast Krämpfe bei der ungewohnt häufigen Muskelkontraktion holte.  
"Hör mal, Valandro..." begann ich, nachdem wir vor meiner Haustür zum stehen gekommen waren und ich vortäuschte, intensiv nach meinem Schlüssel suchen zu müssen, da ich es vermied ihm in die Augen zu sehen. "...ich bewundere ja deine permanente Bemühung, aber gib lieber auf, das führt zu nichts." Als ich keine Antwort bekam, nahm ich es einfach so hin, ein bisschen erleichtert nicht noch diskutieren zu müssen und drehte ich mich herum um die Tür aufzuschließen. In der spiegelnden Glasscheibe, konnte ich ihn sehen, wie er förmlich versteinert da stand.   
Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe und flüchtete ins Haus. Er tat mir ja leid und mochte ihn eigentlich auch, aber wollte ihm keine falschen Hoffnungen machen, es würde nie etwas zwischen uns passieren.   
Wie Unrecht ich doch hatte.   
Ich grinste vor mich hin, schlang übermütig meine Arme von hinten um Valandros Taille und brachte ihn dadurch zum stolpern.   
"Hey...was ist denn plötzlich los?" lachte er überrascht und ruderte mit den Armen, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren.  
"Ich bin nur gut gelaunt.."  
"Ach? So plötzlich?" fragte Valandro misstrauisch und äugte über seine Schulter, wo ich seinem argwöhnischem Blick mit einem weiteren Grinsen begegnete.  
"Nur ein Cappuccino..." säuselte ich in sein Ohr und bekam ein verstehendes Schmunzeln sowie ein nachfolgendes Kopfschütteln. "Spinner..." murmelte er.  
Ich lachte auf und löste die Umarmung. "Ich bin ein Spinner? Wer stand denn im strömenden Regen auf der Straße und hat sich keinen Zentimeter vom Fleck gerührt?"   
Valandro zuckte nur die Schultern. "Hat doch geklappt..." grinste er und schlug mir frech auf den Hintern.  
"Ich dachte ich krieg einen Herzschlag, als Steffen kam und meinte, unten vor der Tür stände ein Verrückter im Regen, nachdem es schon Stundenlang gepisst hatte." Ich rieb mir die Arschbacke und musste wieder schmunzeln. "Obwohl es schon ein süßer Anblick war." Verträumt drehte ich die Augen nach oben, rief mir das Bild in Erinnerung, als ich von einer Ahnung nach unten getrieben worden war und Valandro immer noch am selben Fleck stehen sah, wo ich ihn zurückgelassen hatte. Er war durchnässt bis auf die Knochen und seine Zähne hatten schon geräuschvoll geklappert. Bei diesem Anblick war plötzlich eine ganze Wagenladung Schmetterlinge durch meinen Bauch gewandert.   
"Nur ein Cappuccino..." hatte er jammernd von sich gegeben, abgehackt durch das unkontrollierbare aufeinander schlagen seiner Zähne, da ihm die Feuchtigkeit und Kälte schon bis in die Socken gekrochen war..  
"Du sahst aus wie eine getaufte Maus." lachte ich und sah ihn wieder an, sah dieses unheilvolle Glitzern in seinen Augen.   
Ein Ächzen entrang sich meiner Kehle, als Valandro nach meiner Schulter griff und mich schwungvoll mit dem Rücken gegen die Wohnungstür drückte und mich kurz aber stürmisch küsste.   
"Hat sich doch gelohnt..." flötete er, als ich ihm brummend einen bösen Blick zuwarf, nachdem er sich von mir gelöst hatte.   
Er streichelte mir entschuldigend die Halsbeuge, zuckte die Schultern. "Überkam mich gerade so..." lächelte er mit leicht schiefgelegtem Kopf. Ich schnaufte, doch war nicht wirklich böse auf Valandro.   
"Lass uns endlich gehen..." maulte ich leise und öffnete die Tür um Valandro den Vortritt zu geben. Als ich selbst hindurchschritt, kroch mir ein Schauer über den Rücken. Es war, als würde mich jemand beobachten. Ich wandte mich um und suchte die Wohnung mit Blicken ab. Aber eigentlich war keiner weiter da. Vincent und Steffen hatten sich einen Kurzurlaub gegönnt und Jan war irgendwo anders, nur nicht zu Hause. Dachte ich zumindest.  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf über meine Einbildung und schloss die Tür ab.  
Einiges hatte sich geändert; Jan seit dem Tag im Krankenhaus, und Vincent seit Valandros Belagerungsaktion vor der Haustür. Er begegnete mir immer mit einem Dauergrinsen wenn er mich sah und diesem komischen Funkeln in den Augen, das mir förmlich Angst machte. Der Fotograph fand es einfach nur schön, dass das Nesthäkchen langsam aus seinem Schneckenhaus kam...und Steffen schien wohl auch einen entsprechenden Anteil an diesem Dauerglückszustand zu haben.  
Doch Jan. Er ging mir fast aus dem Weg, wechselte nur notwenige Worte mit mir und blieb manchmal Nächte lang weg. Auch brachte er kaum noch jeweilige Bettgenossen mit. Er verwirrte mich zunehmend. Ich kannte ihn noch nicht lange, aber lange genug um zu wissen, dass das einfach nicht seine Art war. Er tat so als wenn ich ihm wer weiß was angetan hätte, das er nun mit Missachtung und Ignoranz strafen musste.   
Gut, mir sollte es Recht sein. Seit Valandro in mein Leben getreten war, hatten auch endlich diese Verfolgungen aufgehört. Zwar begegnete er uns manches Mal rein zufällig, aber nicht einmal eine Begrüßung war drin. Es war als würde er mich nicht kennen, und das machte mich fast wahnsinnig.  
Er spielte ein ziemlich sadistisches Spiel, das ganz schön an meinen Nerven zerrte. Was sollte das? Doch wenn ich ihn darauf ansprechen würde, was sollte ich sagen? Das ich mich wunderte warum er plötzlich wieder so kalt wie ein Kühlschrank war?   
Die einfachste Erklärung war doch, das ich jetzt einen Freund hatte und Jan vielleicht nicht wollte, das Valandro auf falsche Gedanken kam.  
Ja klar, wir sprachen hier von Jan.  
Dann hatte ich vielleicht sein Ego doch zu sehr angekratzt und er war einfach nur sauer auf mich.  
Ich seufzte tief und wäre fast von den Fahrstuhltüren eingeklemmt worden, weil ich voller Gedanken halb auf der Schwelle stehen geblieben war. Doch Valandro zog mich in den Lift und runzelte die Stirn.  
"Was ist los mit dir? Erst himmelhochjauchzend und jetzt zu Tode betrübt? Bist du wirklich so sauer auf mich?" fragte er nach und brachte mich dadurch wieder in die Gegenwart.  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf, zum einen um seine Frage zu verneinen und zum anderen, um diese merkwürdigen Gedanken zu vertreiben. Jan ließ mich in Ruhe, etwas Besseres konnte doch gar nicht passieren.  
"Sorry, habe nur gerade an etwas für die Prüfung gedacht.." wiegelte ich mit einer Handbewegung ab. Valandros Blick sagte mir, dass er mir nicht wirklich glaubte, fragte aber auch nicht weiter nach.

Halb elf. Ich seufzte auf als ich meinen Blick von der Digitalanzeige meines Weckers losriss und mich erst einmal streckte. Mit einer Hand massierte ich mir selbst die Schulter und starrte trübsinnig auf meine Aufzeichnungen.   
Gereizt spuckte ich den Bleistift aus, den ich seit Stunden mit meinen Zähnen traktierte und betrachtete den angesabberten Schaft missbilligend. Ich warf ihn kurzerhand in den Müll und spürte wieder diesen Blick im Nacken. Wieder kroch mir dieser Schauer über den Rücken, langsam drehte ich mich zu meiner Tür und erschrak fast zu Tode als ich Jan im Türrahmen stehen sah. Zumindest hoffte ich das er es war. Er trug augenscheinlich ein Tablett, soviel ich im Schatten meiner kleinen Tischlampe ausmachen konnte.  
"Was willst du denn? Und schleich dich nicht so an, oder willst du mich umbringen!?" fuhr ich ihn an. Ich war zu genervt vom Stress der Prüfungen und Jans Wankelmütigkeit, das ich einfach keine Lust mehr auf dieses beschissenen Spiel hatte.  
"Sorry, ich dachte du hättest vielleicht Hunger. Aber wenn du nicht willst, lass es eben. Außerdem würden mir da andere Methoden einfallen..." damit machte Jan Anstalten sich umzudrehen und zu gehen.  
Ich seufzte tief. "Hey, warte...tut mir leid, war nicht so gemeint, ich..." resigniert ließ ich den Kopf hängen und wandte mich wieder meinem Schreibtisch zu.  
Hinter mir hörte ich die leisen Schritte, als Jan mit nackten Füßen über den Teppich lief und stehen blieb. Direkt hinter mir. Ich spürte seine Körperwärme das mir siedend heiß wurde, und das lag nicht nur an der drückenden Schwüle die im Zimmer lag. In der ganzen Wohnung waren die Fenster Sperrangel weit aufgerissen, doch keine Lüftchen regte sich. Die drückende Hitze stand wie eine unsichtbare Wand im Raum, doch der mangelnde Sicherheitsabstand zu Jan fühlte sich an, als wenn dieser in Flammen stand. Ich zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen, als sich ein Schweißtropfen löste und zwischen meinen Schulterblättern mein Rückgrat hinab lief.  
Er stellte das Tablett neben mir ab, das Salat, ein Sandwich und ein Glas kaltes Wasser transportierte. Ich schluckte. Warum nur kam mir das so spanisch vor?  
"Danke." krächzte ich heiser und griff leicht zitternd nach dem Glas. Überrascht wie kalt das Wasser meine Kehle hinabrann, jappste ich leise auf, als der Eisschmerz mich genau zwischen den Augen traf. Zischend zog ich die Luft ein, kniff die Augen zusammen und presste mir den Handballen gegen die Stirn. Irrwitziger Weise hatte ich erwartet, das die Eiswürfel augenblicklich begonnen zu schmelzen und das eiskalte Wasser sich in eine brodelnde Masse verwandelte, so wie ich es berührte, da ich innerlich förmlich glühte.  
"Dummkopf..." rügte Jan mich mit leiser Stimme liebevoll, griff nach meiner Hand und zog sie von meiner Stirn weg. Ich war zu erstarrt um zu reagieren. Erstens weil ich viel zu geschockt von seiner Stimme war, das sich mir die Nackenhärchen stellten und mein Herz augenblicklich schneller schlagen ließ. Was mich noch mehr verwirrte. Und zweitens, dass er fast zärtlich mein Handgelenk umfasste, dass allein die Berührung seiner Fingerspitzen meine Haut in Flammen stehen ließ, dort wo er sie berührte.   
Als hätte ich mich verbrannt, entzog ich mich ihm und wiegelte ab. "Schon gut...geht schon!" mein Herzschlag dröhnte mir so laut in den Ohren, dass ich meinte mein ganzer Körper erbebte in seinem Rhythmus.  
Mein Blick klebte wie festgenagelt an Jans Lippen, die sich zu einem solch bezaubernden Lächeln verzogen, das ich dachte erblinden zu müssen. Er beugte sich über meine Aufzeichnungen und betrachtete sie stirnrunzelnd.  
Einigermaßen wieder gefangen murmelte ich: "Ich glaube du wirst mir kaum weiterhelfen können..." und rollte auf meinem Stuhl wieder näher.   
"Nun, wenn ich dieses Chaos an Schrifttum sehe, befürchte ich dir zustimmen zu müssen. Dafür braucht man ja einen eigenen Übersetzer." Grinste er, und die kurze Befangenheit seines Auftritts fiel wie Ballast von mir ab, machte wieder Nüchternheit und Ablehnung Platz.  
"Ach ja? Es hat dich niemand darum gebeten mir zu helfen." giftete ich und entlockte Jan wieder dieses herablassende Grinsen, dass ich am liebsten aus seinem Gesicht prügeln wollte. Ich zweifelte an meinem Verstand, wie ich vor wenigen Momenten noch fasziniert gewesen war, von diesen schmalen Lippen, die sich zu einem Lächeln verzogen hatten, das mir die Knie weich geworden waren. Jetzt hielt nur noch der Vergleich mit einer Karnevalsmaske her, denn was anderes besaß Jan nicht, als eine Fratze, die sich zu grotesken Mienen verzog, die allein dafür bestimmt waren seine Mitmenschen zu belehren, dass er über ihnen stand.  
Ärgerlich zog ich die Brauen zusammen. "Danke, für das Essen, aber ich werde jetzt zu Bett gehen!" kam es gepresst von mir und ich ballte unter der Tischplatte die Fäuste. Wie schaffte Jan es nur immer wieder, mich mit einem einzigen Kommentar so zur Weißglut zu treiben?  
Mir war bisher nicht aufgefallen, wie gering die Distanz zwischen unseren Gesichtern war, bis Jan plötzlich die wenigen Zentimeter überbrückte, die unsere Lippen trennten und meine momentane Unfähigkeit zur Reaktion ausnutzte, um mir einen spontanen Kuss zu rauben.  
Ich riss die Augen auf, rang um Fassung und erstarrte zur Salzsäule. Eine weitere Wolke ‚Wild Wind' umnebelte mich, gemischt mit frischem Schweiß und dem Geruch nach Mann. Ich war im Versuch meine Augenlider halb zu senken und den Kuss zu erwidern, doch Jan kam mir zuvor.   
Er lachte leise und ein wenig spottend, nachdem er den Kuss genauso schnell gebrochen, wie er ihn mir aufgezwungen hatte.   
"Scheint ja die einzige Möglichkeit zu sein, dich wieder auf den Boden zu kriegen." damit verließ er mein Zimmer und ließ mich vollkommen verdattert zurück.  
Ich weiß nicht wie lange es dauerte, bis diese Information mein Gehirn erreicht hatte, aber es war zu lange.  
"Gott verdammte Scheiße! Was bildest du dir ein!? Du elender Volltrottel! Arschloch!" ich war aufgesprungen und brüllte Jan meinen gesamten Wortschatz an Beschimpfungen und Verunglimpfungen hinterher, die ich in meinen bisherigen Leben gesammelt hatte. Es waren eigentlich noch ziemlich harmlose, und würden bei Jan wohl nur ein müdes, amüsiertes Lächeln hervorzaubern. Doch das machte mich wiederum noch wütender, so wütend dass mir förmlich jedes Wort im Hals stecken blieb.  
Mit schlotternden Knien sank ich auf mein Bett, versuchte meinen rasenden Puls zu beruhigen und meine Gedanken zu ordnen, die einem Amoklauf gleich vollkommen chaotisch durch meinen Kopf schwirrten.  
Was dachte sich dieser Idiot dabei? Und was hatte ich Schwachkopf eigentlich gedacht? Ich war glücklich mit Valandro, und würde ihn nie gegen diese Großstadtcasanova austauschen! Das war der absurdeste Gedanke, der mir kommen konnte.   
Jan war nur perfekt darin mich zu manipulieren. Das war alles. Er nutzte meine Unerfahrenheit aus, um sich einen Spaß zu machen. Aber warum nur reagierte mein Körper so verräterisch?  
Ich ließ mich rücklings auf mein Bett fallen und starrte an die Decke. Vergessen war die Prüfung. Ich lauschte den Geräuschen der Stadt unterhalb von mir, einer Stadt die niemals schlief.  
Jan tat immer genau das, was ich nicht erwartete. Er war unberechenbar, klar dass mein Körper vollkommen durcheinander war, und nicht mehr wusste, was er tun sollte.   
Meine Fingerspitzen glitten zu der Stelle an meinem Handgelenk die Jan berührt hatte, automatisch kehrten die Erinnerungen an die Gefühle zurück, die seine Berührung ausgelöst hatte. Nachdenklich zog ich die Stirn in Falten. Warum nur hatte dieses Gefühl so verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit dem was ich fühlte, wenn Valandro meine Haut berührte. Ich hob meinen Arm und betrachtete die verfluchte Stelle, die so anziehend schien meine Emotionen vollkommen auf den Kopf zu stellen. Dieselbe Stelle die beide berührt hatten mit fast identischen Gefühlen. Das war beängstigend.  
Mein Herz begann unwillkürlich schneller zu klopfen. Der Kuss drang ebenfalls in meine Erinnerung. Erschrocken setzte ich mich auf. Was um Himmels Willen geschah hier? Ich brauchte kaltes Wasser und das schnell.  
Mit weichen Knien schleppte ich mich ins Bad unter die Dusche. Einen Aufschrei unterdrückend spürte ich das eiskalte Wasser über meinen Körper fließen, bis ich mich bibbernd und Zähne klappernd in ein Handtuch hüllte.  
Zumindest war es erfolgreich gewesen. Meine Gedanken drehten sich nur noch um mein Bett und meine kalten Füße.

Ich wurde wach, als sich die Matratze meines Futons unter dem fremden Gewicht einer anderen Person hob und senkte. Ich blinzelte verschlafen zu meinem Wecker. Zwei Uhr morgens. So tief wie ich noch schlief, kam ich nicht einmal auf den Gedanken Panik zu bekommen, nur eine Frage schlich sich durch die schlafumnebelten Gehirnwindungen: Wie kam Valandro hierher? Ich hatte ihm keinen Schlüssel gegeben. Unverständlich nuschelnd erkundigte ich mich nach dem Grund seiner Anwesenheit.  
"Ssh,...ich konnte nicht schlafen." vernahm ich Jans Stimme wispernd an meinem Ohr. Indem Moment spürte ich wie er sich der Länge nach an meinen Körper schmiegte, seinen Arm um meine Taille legte.  
Noch immer keine Panikattacken oder Fluchtgedanken, nicht einmal annähernd Mordgedanken. Ich seufzte nur wohlig und schmiegte mich, trotz der drückende Hitze und der weiteren Welle körpereigener Abkühlung an ihn. Mein Herz schlug aufgeregt in meiner Brust, wohlig ergab ich mich dieser Umarmung. Leicht neigte ich den Kopf nach vorn, um den sanften Lippen mehr Platz zu geben, die sich auf Wanderschaft begeben hatten und wie Schmetterlingsflügel über meine Haut kosten.  
Ein verzücktes leises Stöhnen entrang sich meiner Kehle als Jans Finger meine nackte Brust zu erkunden begannen, und mein Hintern drängte sich der harten Beule, die ich spürte, auffordernd entgegen.  
Ich wurde zu Wachs unter Jans Händen, und dafür war nicht die atmosphärische Temperatur verantwortlich. Mein Bett schien sich aus der Umgebung zu lösen, es existierten nur noch Jan, meine Erregung und ich. Es war als würde ich schweben. Ich fühlte mich schwerelos und frei, ganz ohne Zwänge, wollte mich einfach nur hingeben und genießen was er mir gab.   
Sein Duft umhüllte mich wie eine Wolke, auf der ich sanft gebettet war. Ich wagte es die Augen zu öffnen, betrachtete durch halbgeöffnete Lider sein entspanntes Gesicht.  
Die leicht geöffneten Lippen, durch die heißer schwerer Atem drang. Die kleinen Schweißperlen die sich über seiner Oberlippe in den kleinen blonden Härchen verfangen hatten. Seine Stirn überzog ein leichter Schweißfilm, von dem sich ein paar Tropfen lösten, die ihm über die Schläfen liefen, an seiner Kinnlinie entlang, um in kleinen glitzernden Tränen hinabzufallen, meine Haut zu streifen und im Bettlaken zu verschwinden.   
Sein Blick glitt mir durch Mark und Bein. Ich erschauerte unter ihm. Meine Arme schlangen sich um seinen Oberkörper. Seine Augen waren von einem fiebrigen Schleier überzogen, der seine Lust widerspiegelte aber darin verbarg sich noch etwas, etwas das es mir gleichzeitig heiß und kalt werden ließ. Ich konnte es nicht beschreiben, aber es löste eine innere Wärme in mir aus, die mein Herz in Flammen stehen ließ. Bevor ich die Augen erneut schloss, spürte ich wie ich ihm ein Lächeln schenkte. Ein Lächeln das tief aus meinem Innersten stammte, ehe die Wellen, die wie Stromstöße durch meinen Körper jagten über mir zusammenschlugen, und sich wie eine Sturmflut über mir ergossen.

Mit tief befriedigender Mordlust erschlug ich meinen Wecker, der mich mit nervtötendem Piepen weckte. Quälend öffnete ich ein Auge und schnaufte, als die roten Digitalziffern sechs Uhr anzeigten. Mit einem pelzigen Geschmack im Mund, fuhr ich hoch, nachdem mein Augenlid wie Blei heruntergefallen war und mir die Nacht ins Gedächtnis schoss. Verwirrt blickte ich mich um. Meine Bettdecke war zu einem undefinierbaren Knäuel an meinem Fußende transformiert. Die Bettseite neben mir war leer. Mein Kopf kreiselte umher, doch nichts zeugte von Jans Anwesenheit, nur meine Unterhose, die mir unangenehm am Körper klebte verriet von meiner nächtlichen Stippvisite. Zumindest der dunkle Fleck auf meiner nachtblauen Boxershorts zeigte mir eines: dass ich einen sehr intensiven Traum gehabt hatte.  
Ich fiel wie von einem Stein am Kopf getroffen ächzend auf mein Bett zurück. Was war nur los?


	4. Onyx

Die Tage schlichen dahin.  
Doch anstatt sich meine Verwirrung legte, wurde sie nur von Tag zu Tag größer. Es blieb den anderen nicht verborgen, das ich mich plötzlich anders verhielt.  
Ich versuchte Jan so gut es ging aus dem Weg zu gehen; wenn ich ihn denn sah, was durch unser Zusammenwohnen unumgänglich war, wich ich seinem Blick aus. Ich konnte ihm einfach nicht in die Augen sehen. Wie Röntgenstrahlen spürte ich seinen Blick auf mir, das sich mir die Nackenhaare sträubten. Ich wurde das Gefühl nicht los, das der Traum, kein Traum gewesen war oder aber das Jan einfach nur in meinen Kopf sehen konnte, wo er das ganze Chaos erblickte, das mich förmlich beutelte.  
Am meisten war sicherlich Valandro betroffen. Er sagte nichts, aber ich kannte ihn gut genug um in seinen Augen die unausgesprochenen Fragen lesen zu können. Das schmerzhafteste daran war, das ich sie ihm einfach nicht beantworten konnte, und auch nicht wollte.  
Seit einigen Tagen verzichtete er darauf mich zu Hause zu besuchen. Wenn wir uns trafen, dann in einem Cafe oder bei ihm. Er begründete seine plötzliche Entscheidung damit, das ich sehr hart arbeitete und auch meine Ruhe bräuchte, da müsste er mir nicht noch auf die Nerven gehen.  
Verwirrt hatte ich das zur Kenntnis genommen, aber ich glaube Jans Präsenz machte ihn genauso wahnsinnig wie mich... und vielleicht noch ein bisschen mehr.   
Ich ahnte nicht das Valandros Beweggründe ganz andere waren.   
Es überraschte mich aber nicht wirklich, das zwischen Valandro und mir eine unsichtbare Wand stand. Es lief nicht mehr so perfekt wie am Anfang. Wir stritten uns häufig und das aus den fadenscheinigsten Gründen. Unsere Beziehung erreichte einen Tiefpunkt an dem ich schon mit dem schlimmsten rechnete. Nur hatte ich nicht den Mut das Thema auf den Tisch zu bringen.  
Das nahm mir Valandro ab.  
Ich saß auf seiner Couch, meine Teetasse an mich gedrückt und beobachtete ihn. Seit ich eingetreten war und wir einen fast scheuen Begrüßungskuss getauscht hatten, schwiegen wir uns an.  
Valandro holte tief Luft und mir wurde schlecht. Die Art wie er Luft holte, sagte mir das er über ein Problem nachgedacht hatte, das er jetzt anschneiden würde und ich wusste nur zu gut, welches es war.  
„Irgendwas läuft gerade ziemlich schief.“  
Seine braunen Augen haftete an mir und ich spürten seinen forschenden Blick, doch hatte nicht den Mut dazu, ihn zu erwidern. Stattdessen blickte ich interessiert in meine Tasse und sah den trüben Schwebteilchen zu, wie sie sich am Boden zu merkwürdigen Formen absetzten, um nach einer kleinen Bewegung meiner Hand wieder aufzuwirbeln.  
„Alexander?“  
Ich seufzte innerlich und sah auf.  
„Ja, ich höre dir zu.“ murmelte ich bedrückt. „Was soll ich denn sagen? Ich... weiß das auch.“ Ich fühlte mich plötzlich ziemlich hilflos, wie ein Kaninchen das vor einer Schlange saß und genau wusste das sie mich fressen würde, egal was ich tat.  
Valandro schwieg einen Moment, bevor er weitersprach. „Nun, ich weiß das ich nichts getan habe, das diese merkwürdige Stimmung zwischen uns verursacht. Oder bin mir dessen nicht bewusst, vielleicht kannst du es mir sagen.“  
Ich rang mit mir und sah überall hin, nur nicht zu ihm.  
„Willst du sagen, das ich Schuld bin?“  
„Nein.“  
„So hört es sich aber an. Falls du denkst das ich fremd gegangen bin, kannst du das aus deinem Register streichen.“ Meiner Meinung nach fiel Sex mit einem anderen im Traum, nicht in die Kategorie des Untreu seins, auch wenn es mich verwirrte.  
„Findest du es nicht komisch das du gleich den allerschlimmsten Fehler zur Sprache bringst?“ Seine Stimme klang merkwürdig kühl, was mich veranlasste ihn jetzt doch anzusehen. Ich zog die Stirn in Falten und mein Herz begann zu rasen.  
„Du... du denkst ich hatte einen andern. Aber... wieso und vor allem bitte wen?“ Meine Handflächen wurde schwitzig, ich stellte die Tasse zur Vorsicht ab, da ich das Gefühl hatte sie würde mir jeden Moment entgleiten. Gleichzeitig spürte ich das eiserne Band, das sich unsichtbar immer enger um meine Brust zog und mir das Atmen schwer machte.   
„Ich habe keine Ahnung wen. Wenn ich es wüsste, würdet ihr beide jetzt wohl eine gebrochene Nase haben.“ Valandro sprach es so ruhig und kalt, das mir ein unangenehmer Schauer über den Rücken kroch und ich mittlerweile Angst bekam. Ich sah die Schlange bereits über mir, nur wenige Augenblicke davon entfernt mir ihre Zähne in den Leib zu bohren und ihr todbringendes Gift zu verspritzen.   
Ich war so sprachlos das mein Kopf völlig leer war. Ich war nicht mal in der Lage entsetzt über sein Misstrauen zu sein.  
„Was? Habe ich etwa einen wunden Punkt getroffen?“ Valandros spottende Tonlage in seiner Stimme, war wie ein Peitschenschlag in mein Gesicht. Noch immer war ich nicht in der Lage etwas zu erwidern. Ich schluckte leer und das erstbeste was mir einfiel, war mir mit beiden Händen durch die Haare zu fahren. Ich schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch, dann erhob ich mich und begann mit meiner unruhigen Wanderung durch seine Wohnung.  
„Okay, ganz langsam...“ ich betrachtete den Teppich unter mir und zählte die Muster ab, um meine Füße punktrichtig nur in jedes zweite Karo zu setzen. Was zum Geier tat ich hier? Meine Beziehung stand auf dem Spiel und ich bewunderte das Teppichmuster?  
Valandro hatte mich beobachtet, wie jemand der bei einem Tennisspiel zusieht, aber eigentlich eher wegen des Balls als wegen der Spieler gekommen ist, um dessen Flugbahn zu berechnen. Seine Augen folgten mir, während der Rest seines Körper in eine Art Starre verfallen waren.  
Mir fiel auf wie steif er dort im Sessel saß. Das erste Mal bemerkte ich die ausgeprägten Kieferknochen, die er besaß, und die jetzt, da er die Zähne aufeinander presste, so deutlich hervortraten.  
Wie er da so saß und mich ansah, als hätte ich die Büchse der Pandora geöffnet, konnte ich ihm noch nicht einmal wütend sein. Hatte er den so Unrecht? Eigentlich nicht. Denn so gern wie ich es verdrängen wollte. Es gab nun mal einen zweiten Mann in meinem Leben, der es stark beeinflusste. Auch wenn ich Jan zu gern in eine Kiste verpackt hätte, die nach Timbuktu verschifft wurde mit der Aufschrift ‚Vorsicht – Gefährlicher Inhalt’.  
Ich ließ die Schultern hängen und setzte mich neben ihn. Er wandte mir sein Gesicht zu und zog fragend eine der schmalen schwarzen Brauen. Mir wurde bewusst, dass das eigentlich das erste Mal war, das ich Valandro von einer anderen Seite kennen lernte. Bisher war er immer der freundlich junge Mann gewesen, der immer ein Lächeln auf den Lippen trug.   
Ich zögerte kurz, doch dann nahm ich eine seiner Hände, legte sie zwischen meine und begann seine Handrücken mit dem Daumen zu liebkosen. Er ließ es anstandslos mit sich geschehen, aber die Strenge war noch nicht aus seiner Haltung oder seinem Gesicht gewichen.  
„Valandro.“ Begann ich und setzte erst einmal einen tiefen Seufzer nach. „Glaub mir. Ich hatte keinen anderen, im Bett gleich gar nicht.“ Ich sah ihm in die Augen und gleichzeitig lief ein kleiner Film vor meinem geistigen ab. Moment. Es stimmte, im Bett war er nicht gewesen, jedenfalls nicht auf der elementaren Ebene; Träume waren frei; aber was war mit dem Kuss gewesen? Nun, der war richtig echt gewesen, auch wenn er nur einseitig ausgeführt worden war. Zwei Paar Lippen waren daran beteiligt gewesen, und ein Paar davon hatten mir gehört.  
Ich blinzelte verstört. Wieso kamen einem schuldbewusste Gedanken immer zum ungünstigsten Zeitpunkt?  
Die kleinen Veränderungen meiner Mimik waren Valandro nicht verborgen geblieben. Er hatte schon immer in meinem Gesicht gelesen, wie in einem offenem Buch. Und ich hasste das wie die Pest. Sein Blick verdüsterte sich und seine Hand, die zwischen meinen lag, schloss sich wie ein Schraubstock um die darunter liegende meine. Ich quietschte auf.  
„Du tust mir weh!“ klagte ich, obwohl der Schmerz mich aus meinem trüben Überlegungen geholt hatte.  
„Sag mir die Wahrheit, Alex! Sei so ehrlich und lüg mich nicht noch an. Ist irgendwas zwischen dir und einem andern gelaufen?“ Valandro versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, das spürte ich, denn seine Wut, die er nicht zum Ausdruck brachte, floss in seine Hand und ich dachte schon, er würde mir die Knochen brechen.  
Ich verzog das Gesicht und bemerkte langsam, das meine Hand bereits taub wurde, doch ich versuchte dem weiter keine Beachtung zu schenken.  
Ich atmete tief durch und erwiderte mit aller Kraft die mir noch geblieben war, seinen Blick.  
„Ich habe dich nicht betrogen.“ Ich war selbst erstaunt, wie selbstsicher es über meine Lippen gekommen war. Valandro musste mir einfach glauben. Wenn er es nicht tat, dann hatte er wohl einen psychischen Knacks hinter sich und ich würde beten, das ich nur mit einer gebrochenen Nase davonkam.  
Der harte Griff um meine Hand löste sich und Valandro atmete tief durch. Er nickte mir zu und lächelte leicht.  
Ich war fasziniert. Wie ein plötzlicher Gewittereinbruch, der bei schönstem Sonnenschein einen mit Regen und Blitzen überschüttete und genauso schnell wieder verschwindet, wie er gekommen war, damit die Sonne deine nassen Haare wieder trocknen konnte; so plötzlich waren die Kälte und Ablehnung aus Valandros Gesicht verschwunden und hatten wieder dem wärmenden liebevollen Ausdruck in seinen Augen Platz gemacht.  
Neben Überraschung durchströmte mich eine ungeahnte Glückswelle.  
Ich umarmte ihn und schloss die Augen. Nie im Leben konnte ich ihn gegen einen anderen eintauschen. Das wurde mir jetzt klar. So unsicher ich mir jemals gewesen war, ob es das richtige gewesen war, Valandros Avancen nachzugeben, jetzt wusste ich es genau. Valandro würde mit mir noch einige Jahre gemeinsam durchs Leben gehen. Auch wenn meine schmerzende Hand kleine anklagende Impulse in mein Gehirn schickte.

So lautlos wie möglich versuchte ich mir einen Tee zu machen, um keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit meiner Mitbewohner auf mich zu ziehen. Ich rieb mir mit dem Fußrücken die Wade. Es war schweinekalt geworden. Sobald die Sonne unterging, konnte man förmlich die Eisschwaden heranschweben sehen und Väterchen Frost dabei beobachten, wie er in graziler, präziser Arbeit kleine kunstvolle Gemälde in Form von Eisblumen an die Fenster malte.  
Doch es war schier unmöglich Vincents Radar zu umgehen.   
„Ah, Sweetheart. Wie gut das ich dich antreffe.“  
Ich konnte mir gerade noch ein frustriertes stöhnen verkneifen. Mit einem strahlendem Lächeln wandte ich mich zu ihm um.  
Er trug rosa Kaninchen an den Füßen. Die Ohren schwankten bei jedem Schritt hin und her, wie ein betrunkener Matrose bei schwerem Seegang. Ich hatte nie verstanden, was für eine magische Anziehung diese merkwürdigen Pantoffeln, mit verniedlichten Tierköpfen und riesigen Glubschaugen, auf Menschen ausübten. Ich hielt sie mehr für gemarterte Fehlproduktionen der Wirtschaft, die trotzdem gewinnbringend unter die Leute gebracht wurden.  
Ich erwartete, angesichts des dunkelblauen Baumwollpyjamas mit Winnie Puuh Motiven, das Vincent zumindest einen Lolli im Mund hatte. Doch ich wurde enttäuscht.  
„Was hast du denn auf dem Herzen?“ fragte ich nach und wandte mich wieder dem Wasserkocher zu, der bereits verdächtige Blubbergeräusche von sich gab.  
Vincent schwang sich auf die Arbeitsplatte und kramte im Küchenschrank nach einer Tasse, die er unauffällig zu der meinen schmuggelte.  
Seufzend hielt ich ihm die Früchteteepackung hin und er nickte mir zu.   
„Haben du und Valandro Sylvester schon was vor?“ er beobachtete mich, wie ich einen Teebeutel in seine Tasse gab und nickte mir erneut zu, als ich die Würfelzuckerdose hochhielt.  
„Noch nicht wirklich. Wir werden wahrscheinlich zum Tor gehen.“  
Vincent wiegte den Kopf hin und her.  
„Kommt doch mit zu mir. Ich hab mir ein kleines Haus am Stadtrand gemietet. Wird eine riesige Fete.“  
Ich schaltete den Wasserkocher aus und goss uns beiden ein. Ich überlegte einen Moment  
„Wird Jan da sein?“  
„Warum fragst du?“  
„Reine Neugierde.“  
„Wahrscheinlich nicht. Ich habe ihn schon gefragt, aber er meinte, er hätte etwas besseres vor.“ Vincent zuckte die Schultern. Ich spürte seinen bohrenden Blick förmlich in mir. „Warum fragtest du noch mal?“  
„Vincent...“ meinte ich mahnend, drückte ihm seinen Tee in die Hand und wandte mich um, um zurück in mein Zimmer zu gehen.  
„Was ist nun? Kommt ihr mit?“ rief er mir noch hinterher.  
„Ich frag Valandro, ja!?“ damit fiel die Tür ins Schloss und ich seufzte auf. Im Grunde fand ich es nicht schlecht, mit Vincent und Steffen ins Neue Jahr zu feiern. Die Frage war nur, ob Jan das auch fand.

„Da wären wir.“  
„Ja...“  
„Ist dir schlecht?“  
„Nein...“  
„Du siehst aber so blass aus.“ Valandro musterte mich mit besorgtem Blick von der Seite und irgendwie fühlte ich mich auch krank. Es war keine gute Idee gewesen, hier her zu kommen. Denn Jan würde unter Garantie hier auftauchen und dann würde es kritisch.  
Ich seufzte tief und vergrub mein Gesicht bis zur Nase hinter meinem dicken Schal, als ein eisiger Wind mir ins Gesicht schnitt. Ich betrachtete das Haus, das unter einer dicken Schicht Schnee vergraben lag. „Mitten in der Tundra...“ murmelte ich gedämpft und konnte trotzdem sehen wie sich mein Atem als kleines Wölkchen vor mir kondensierte.  
„Ja, aber das muss ja nicht schlecht sein, hm?“  
Valandro lächelte mir aufmunternd zu, während ich ihm eine leidende Grimasse schnitt.   
„Wer weiß, was für Typen da drin herumspringen. Ich meine, Vincent ist ja nur die Spitze vom Eisberg.“ Ich schielte zu meiner Nasenspitze, wo sich eine dicke Schneeflocke platziert hatte, um in Bruchteilen von Sekunden als Wassertropfen an jener hängen zu bleiben. Ich wischte mir mit dem Handschuh über die Nase und Valandro lachte leise.  
„Ich wusste nicht, das du so konservativ eingestellt bist, mein Lieber.“  
„Was hat das mit konservativ zu tun? Glaubst du, Steffen trägt die Handschellen nur beruflich mit sich herum?“ ich schnaufte leise. „Aber ich erinnere dich daran, wenn du vor Mitternacht, mit Lederriemen gefesselt von er Decke baumelst und danach zur Drag-Queen gewählt wirst.“  
Valandro starrte mich an. „Ernsthaft?“ fragte er mit gespieltem Entsetzen.  
Ich murrte ihn an. „Du wirst schon sehen...“  
Als wir das Haus betraten, beruhigte ich mich dann doch. Es schien keinen Dresscode zu geben, denn außer ein paar Lederhosen fühlte ich mich nicht in einen BDSM Club versetzt. Er war eigentlich eine ziemlich bunte Mischung.  
Es gab Musik und eine Bar, die bereits gut besucht war, auf der Tanzfläche tummelten sich junge Männer und Frauen. Noch bevor wir unsere Jacken ausziehen konnte, hörte ich einen spitzen Aufschrei und das nächste was ich sah, waren ziemlich viele schwarze Haare mit blutroten Strähnen die mir im Gesicht klebten. Ich ächzte leise unter der festen Umarmung von Vincent.  
„Da seid ihr ja...“ meinte er fröhlich und meine Nase nahm den feine unterschwelligen Geruch von genossenem Alkohol wahr. Valandro wurde eine ebenso überschwängliche Begrüßung zu Teil, der er nicht minder überrascht gegenüberstand wie ich. Ich kam mir vor als hätte Vincent uns seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen.  
Steffen stand hinter ihm, ein Glas Cola in der Hand und grinste breit. Das ewige Lächeln. Es gehörte zu den seltenen Augenblicken im Leben, wenn man Steffen mal nicht lächeln, grinsen oder lachen sah. Es wirkte wie ein von Natur aus angeborenen Reflex, aber es machte ihn auch unglaublich sympathisch.   
„Wir hatten schon die Befürchtung, ihr würdet gar nicht kommen.“ meinte er und schlang in einer besitzergreifenden Geste, den Arm um Vincents schlanke Taille.  
„Wir hatten Probleme mit dem Verkehr.“ Teilte Valandro mit, und er hielt bereits Ausschau nach der Bar.  
„Willst du auch was?“ noch bevor ich antworten konnte, war er bereits verschwunden und kämpfte sich einen Platz an der Theke frei.   
Ein weiteres seufzen verließ meine Kehle.  
„Du siehst gar nicht glücklich aus.“ Meinte Vincent mitfühlend und warf einen kurzen Blick zu Valandro, nickte zu ihm und zog fragend die Brauen hoch.  
Ich hob abwehrend die Hände. „Nein, nein...alles okay, wirklich. Alles bestens.“  
Vincents argwöhnischer Blick zeugte davon das er mir nicht glaubte. Er entwand sich Steffen und legte mir den Arm um Schulter, zog mich etwas vom Trubel fern.  
„Ist wirklich ALLES okay bei euch?“  
„Jaha. Vincent, es ist alles in Ordnung, so wie es ist. Mir ist nur etwas flau im Magen, das ist alles.“  
„Hm,...ihr hattet aber schon Sex, oder?“  
Ich spürte wie nach einer kurzen Schocksekunde, die ich Vincent angestarrt hatte, flammend errötete. Mühelos würde jeder die kleine Dampfwolke, die über meinem Kopf aufstieg, sehen können.  
„VINCENT!“  
„Was denn? War nur eine ganz normale Frage.“ Er zuckte die Schultern.  
„Weißt du, so ganz normal war die nicht.“ Verlegen huschte mein Blick immer wieder von Valandro zu Vincent.  
„Also nein.“ seufzte er.  
„Was?“  
„Also hattet ihr noch keinen Sex.“ Vincent sprach das so gelassen aus, als würde er mit mir über das Wetter reden.  
Ich boxte ihn gegen die Schulter und sah ihn finster an.  
„Könntest du noch lauter brüllen? Ich glaube es hat noch nicht jeder gehört?“  
Vincent rieb sich die malträtierte Stelle und seufzte.  
„Weißt du, ein Mann wie Valandro...na ja, wie lange seid ihr jetzt zusammen? Über ein halbes Jahr?“  
„Vinc, hör mal...wir hatten schon, okay.“ Ich unterstrich meinen Satz mit beiden Händen, doch er zog nur eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.  
„Was?“ fragte ich gereizt.  
„Richtig?“  
„Wie richtig?“ Ich war verwirrt.  
„Analsex, mein Süßer.“  
Erneut erklomm meine Verlegenheit ungeahnte Höhen und brannte lichterloh auf meinen Wangen.  
„Wie kommst du jetzt eigentlich da drauf? Und was zum Henker hat ‚ein Mann wie Valandro’ zu bedeuten?“  
Vincent seufzte und wandte sich um. Er beobachtete Valandro, wie er mit zwei Gläsern in der Hand, neben Steffen stand und sich mit ihm unterhielt. Der Arme konnte gar nicht wissen, in wie weit Vincents Interesse an ihm hing.   
„Schau ihn dir doch mal an. Er sieht gut aus und ich sage dir, heute Abend wird er angebaggert werden, das du deinen Arsch keine zwei Sekunden drehen kannst, ohne das ein anderer an ihm klebt. Ich meine nur, er hat auch Bedürfnisse...“  
„Moment!“ unterbrach ich Vincent. „Verstehe ich das richtig: Du meinst, entweder mein Arsch muss dran glauben oder Valandro gibt mir den Laufpass. Was ist denn das für eine bescheuerte Theorie?“   
Würden Blicke töten, wäre von Vincent nur ein schwelender kleiner Aschehaufen übrig geblieben. Ich konnte nicht glauben, was ich da hörte. Wollte mir Vincent mitteilen das Valandro nur einer dieser Typen war, die nach dem ersten Fick Auf Widersehen sagten? Das konnte unmöglich sein, denn dann hätte er bereits mit fliegenden Fahnen aufgegeben. „Sag mal, hast du uns nur eingeladen, damit du mir das sagen kannst und ich Valandro das Neue Jahr versüße, in dem ich ihm meine Unschuld schenke, oder was?“  
Vincent bedachte mich mit einem ruhigen aber auch klein wenig amüsierten Blick.  
„Zumindest scheinst du dich bereits in der devoten Rolle zu sehen.“  
Eine erneute Welle Schamesröte überzog mein Gesicht.  
„Hör mal.“ Vincent legte mir die Hände auf die Schultern und übte damit sanften Druck auf sie aus.  
„Ich will gar nichts sagen. Eigentlich war das sogar so ziemlich bescheuert von mir gerade. Ich finde nur, ihr beide seid ein süßes Paar und solltet das auch bleiben....Tut mir leid.“  
Er machte ein so mitleiderregendes Gesicht, das er mir vollkommen den Wind aus den Segeln nahm. Ich ließ die Schultern hängen.  
„Schon gut...“  
Vincent lächelte wieder glücklich. Er klopfte mir auf die Schulter. „Wird schon werden. Aber...ist er wenigstens gut bestückt?“ fragte er mit verschwörerischem Flüsterton und kicherte über mein Gesicht, das sich schlagartig verdunkelt hatte.  
„Vinc...“ knurrte ich, doch er war bereits auf dem Weg zu den andern beiden, schnappte sich Steffen und verschwand mit ihm im Gewühl.  
Valandro reichte mir mein Glas und musterte mich. „Alles o...“  
„Noch einmal das Wort ‚okay’ und ich flippe aus.“  
Er schloss den Mund wieder und trank stattdessen einen Schluck von seinem Drink.  
Ich seufzte, bedankte mich erst mal artig für meinen Drink und vergrub dann das Gesicht an seinem Rücken.   
Das würde ja ein toller Abend werden...

Wider Erwarten amüsierte ich mich doch Recht gut an diesem Abend. Ich lernte ein paar von Vincents Freunden kennen und stellte fest, das er im Gegensatz zu anderen noch recht schlicht gekleidet war.  
Der Wein und die Cocktails legten sich schwer auf meine Beine, so dass ich nach einer Weile die Couchecke aufsuchte um mich dort nieder zu lassen und zu versuchen das Karussell anzuhalten. Ich vertrug nicht sehr viel Alkohol, was daran lag das ich kaum welchen trank. Trotzdem verwunderte es mich wie schnell er mir zu Kopf stieg.  
„Wenn du kotzen musst, geh am besten nach draußen.“  
Ich wünschte mir das ich mir das nur eingebildet hatte, doch als ich den Kopf hob verpuffte die Hoffnung und machte der grausamen Wirklichkeit Platz.  
„Damit kennst du dich ja bestens aus.“ erwiderte ich giftig und Jan ließ sich auf den Sessel mir gegenüber fallen. Er hob nur die Schultern und musterte mich amüsiert.  
Ich wusste es! Den ganzen Abend hatte ich es erfolgreich verdrängt, doch die unterschwellige Angst saß mir wie ein Virus in den Knochen. Und natürlich musste ich Recht behalten.  
Ich lehnte mich zurück und versuchte Jan zu einer einzigen Person zusammenzufügen. Es reichte aus, das er mir das Leben schwer machte, aber zwei davon wären zuviel des Guten.   
„Ich denke, du hattest was besseres vor?“ fragte ich nach und lehnte meinen Kopf hinten an. Er fühlte sich zu schwer für meine Schultern.  
„Ja, aber die Party war stinklangweilig, da dachte ich, ich gehe hierher. Vinc hat sich gefreut. Aber ich glaube, er hätte sich auch über den Weihnachtsmann gefreut. Der Gute ist voll wie tausend Russen.“ Schmunzelte Jan.  
Gegen meinen Willen musste ich lachen. Mir ging es nicht besser.  
Jan wandte den Kopf, er schien noch erstaunlich nüchtern zu sein, und schien interessiert in die Richtung der Tanzfläche zu sehen. Der Tumult brauchte etwas, bis er meine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Der Alkohol hatte meine Gehirnwindungen lahm gelegt und demnach brauchten Informationen etwas länger um von mir bearbeitet zu werden und eine dementsprechende Reaktion zu veranlassen. Irgendjemand war auf den Tisch geklettert und verkündete lauthals, das noch fünf Minute bis zu Jahreswende fehlten. Ich kämpfte mich hoch und schwankte gefährlich. Gleichgewicht war eine arglistige Sache, für jemanden der leichtsinnig schnelle Bewegungen machte, dessen Umgebung aber viel langsamer mitwanderte.   
Jan fing mich auf, bevor ich mit dem Kopf auf der Tischplatte aufschlug und der Feier eine melodramatische Wende gegeben hätte.  
„Hey, Vorsicht Kleiner.“ Er lächelte mir zu und ich blinzelte ihn an. Da war es wieder, dieses Lächeln. Verfluchter Alkohol. Wo der Verstand aussetzte, begann auf einmal das Herz die Regentschaft an sich zu reißen. Und das begann in meiner Brust zu rasen, als wolle es explodieren. Eine ganze Wagenladung Schmetterlinge rutschte durch meinen Unterleib.  
Ich schüttelte benommen den Kopf.  
„Valandro...“ murmelte ich und Jan nickte.  
„Ich bring dich zu ihm.“  
Ich lehnte mich schwerer als nötig gegen Jan und suchte nach dem ‚Wild Wind’ Duft, der mich jedes Mal umnebelt hatte, wenn wir uns näher gekommen waren, als mein Sicherheitsabstand zugelassen hätte. Er kroch mir ganz langsam in die Nase, zusammen mit einem anderen. Als hätte man mir ein Brett vor den Kopf geschlagen, war ich wieder in der Gegenwart. Mein Kopf formte eine einfach Gleichung ‚Jan = böse; Valandro = gut’ und für meinen Zustand reichte die vollkommen aus. Ich versuchte mich selbständig auf den Beine zu halten.   
„Danke, Jan...ich glaube ich schaff das allein.“ Ich lächelte ihm kurz zu, zumindest nahm ich an, das ich das getan hatte und ließ ihn stehen.  
Valandro kam mir bereits mit unseren Jacken entgegen. „Da bist du ja. Hier, zieh das an.“ Er warf mir die Jacke über die Schultern und legte den Schal um meinen Hals. „Es ist gleich soweit und wir wollen draußen anstoßen.“  
Er schien genauso ekelhaft nüchtern zu sein, wie Jan.  
Als ich mich mühevoll am Reißverschluss meiner Jacke zu schaffe machte, kam mir Valandro zu Hilfe. Danach nahm er mich an die Hand und führte mich hinaus.  
Dass hätte er nicht tun sollen. Ich war kaum zwei Meter weit gekommen, als der kleine Neger mit dem großen Holzhammer mir eine überzog. So schnell ich konnte, stolperte ich zum nächsten Gebüsch bei dem keine Leute standen und übergab meine Mageninhalt, der mittlerweile nur noch aus Wein und Mixgetränken bestand, der Natur.  
Valandro strich mir seufzend über den Nacken und reichte mir ein paar Papiertaschentücher. Ich schwankte von der Stelle fort und lehnte mich gegen die Hausmauer. Hinter uns grölte es, Sektkorken knallten und Valandro wurde plötzlich in grünes Licht getaucht.  
Er nahm mich in die Arme. „Alles Gute fürs neue Jahr.“ meinte er. Ich klammerte mich an ihm fest und vergrub das Gesicht an seiner Schulter.   
„Komm, ich bring dich hinein. Du solltest dich hinlegen.“  
Er löste sich von mir und strich mir durchs Haar.  
„Nein. Ist schon gut. Ich wird nur mal ins Bad verschwinden und komm dann wieder.“  
Valandro sah mich zweifelnd an. Doch ich nickte ihm zu. Jetzt wo mein Innerstes nach außen gekehrt war, ging es mir besser; bis auf die Halsschmerzen.   
„Aber ich bring dich hin.“ verharrte Valandro weiter.  
„Ich schaff das allein, wirklich. Schau du dir das Feuerwerk an.“ Ich strich ihm über die Wange und stolperte wieder ins Haus.  
Im Bad schloss ich mich ein und spülte mir erst einmal den Mund. Ich war leichenblass, aber dafür drehte es mir nicht mehr.  
Als ich wieder nach draußen gehen wollte, begegnet mir Jan. Fast alle waren draußen, nur ein paar wenige waren im Warmen geblieben und sahen sich das Feuerwerk vom Fenster aus an.  
„Hey, Frohes Neues.“ wünschte ich ihm strahlend.  
„Danke, Kleiner.“ Er kam auf mich zu und umarmte mich. Vor Verblüffung konnte ich gar nichts tun. „Dir auch ein Frohes Neues Jahr.“ Wisperte er an meinem Ohr und hauchte einen Kuss darauf.  
„Jan, was...“ fragte ich verwirrt und sah ihn auch genauso an.  
Er löste sich von mir und strich mir über die Wange, zuckte die Schultern und ließ mich stehen. Ich blinzelte und sah ihm nachdenklich nach.  
Ich bemerkte Valandro erst, als ich mich umdrehte. Leicht erschrocken zuckte ich zusammen, fühlte mich ertappt; obwohl ich gar nichts getan hatte.  
„Willst du auch was trinken?“ fragte ich nervös und lief zur Bar. Da selbst der Keep draußen war, ging ich hinter die Theke und goss mir ein Glas Wasser ein. Ich nippte an meinem Drink und fürchtete mich vor der bevorstehende Diskussion. Und es würde eine geben, dessen war ich mir sicher.  
Valandro trat neben mich und bedachte mich mit einem Lächeln, aber auch mit dem Blick eines Menschen, der sich ins unvermeidliche fügte. Mir wurde ganz flau im Magen. Das machte mir noch mehr Angst.  
„Du solltest zu ihm gehen.“   
Dafür erntete er nur einen fragenden Blick meinerseits.  
„Ich seh es dir doch an.“  
„WAS siehst du mir an?“ fragte ich verwirrt und mit aufsteigender Panik in der Stimme. Was ging hier ab?  
„Alex,...“ Valandro holte tief Luft. Mir explodierten bereits kleine Punkte vor den Augen. „...ich kann in deinem Gesicht lesen, wie in einem Buch, das weißt du doch.“  
„Das beantwortet meine Frage aber nicht!“  
Valandro nahm eine meiner Hände, drückte sie. „Bitte Alex, mach es mir nicht noch schwerer, als es jetzt schon ist. Ich weiß, wann ich den Kürzeren gezogen habe.“ Er beugte sich vor und küsste mich. Ich schloss die Augen und erwiderte den Kuss genauso innig. Ich verstand nicht was hier passierte, aber ich wollte diesen Kuss förmlich in mich aufsaugen. In Erinnerung behalten wie sich diese weiche Lippen angefühlt hatten. Denn das es der letzte sein würde, wusste ich bereits, auch wenn ich es nicht wahrhaben wollte.  
Er löste sich von mir, lächelte mich tapfer an und stand auf, ich aber wollte seine Hand nicht loslassen. Ich fühlte mich wie Salomons Kind. Zwei Seiten zerrten an mir, doch Valandro ließ los, bevor man mich zerriss. Ich wollte unsere Beziehung nicht beenden. Warum tat er es dann?  
Valandro küsste meine Hand und ließ sie dann los.  
Ich fühlte gar nichts.

Das Haus füllte sich wieder mit Leuten. Stimmen drangen an mein Ohr, schließlich stieß mich jemand an. Ich blinzelte verwirrt. „Hey, willst du noch was?“ fragte mich der Barkeeper, der ebenfalls zurückgekehrt war. Ich schüttelte benommen den Kopf und rutschte vom Barhocker.   
Ziellos stolperte ich wie betäubt durch die Menge. Valandro hatte Schluss gemacht und ich wusste noch nicht mal warum.  
Immer wieder rempelte ich Leute an, die mich schief musterten oder nur den Kopf schüttelten. Ich entschuldigte mich nicht. Sie dachten wohl ich wäre betrunken. Was ich wohl auch war. Trunken von Verwirrung und Leere, denn der Alkohol war verpufft. Ich wusste nicht mal wohin ich lief oder was ich zu finden dachte.  
Kurz bevor ich die Tür zum Garten erreichte, fiel mein Blick auf Jan, der hatte jemanden kennen gelernt und war dabei, die Bekanntschaft intensiv zu vertiefen. Mehr, seine Zunge in dem anderen zu vertiefen.  
Irgendetwas in mir explodierte. Heiße Wellen schossen durch meinen Körper, als Zorn unkontrolliert in mir zu wüten begann. Ohne zu wissen was ich tat oder nur einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können, lief ich auf das fummelnde Pärchen zu. Im vorbeigehen am Büffet, schnappte ich mir die noch halbvolle Bowleschale.   
Ich sah mir selbst dabei zu, als würde mein Geist außerhalb meines Körpers neben mir stehen, wie ich den Inhalt der Glasschale über Jan auskippte.  
Ein erschrockener Aufschrei folgte, und die beiden stoben, wie von der Tarantel gestochen, auseinander.   
Was danach geschah bemerkte ich gar nicht mehr, da ich die Schale bereits abgestellt hatte und mir einen Weg nach draußen bahnte. Was gar nicht so einfach war, da die gaffende Meute mit ihren halboffen klappenden Mäulern auf die beiden Getauften starrte.   
Die eisige Kälte der Minustemperaturen krochen mir in die Glieder, als ich durch den Vorgarten lief, um von diesem verfluchten Haus weg zu kommen. Bevor ich das Tor erreicht hatte, grub sich eine Hand schmerzhaft in meine Schulter, um mich zum anhalten zu bewegen und umzudrehen.  
„Spinnst du?“ fauchte Jan mich an. Er wollte noch mehr sagen, doch verstummte bei meinem Anblick.   
Ich hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, meine Auge sprühten vor Wut.  
„Was?“ schrie ich. „Was? Was? WAS?“ ich bebte vor Zorn und stand kurz davor vollkommen auszurasten.  
Jan atmete tief durch, bevor er erneut den Mund öffnete. „Was zum Geier sollte das eben?“ fragte er etwas ruhiger, aber nicht minder aufgebrachter.  
„Geh doch zurück zu deinem...deinem Fick und lass mich endlich in Ruhe!“ mein Hirn war vernebelt von den chaotischen Emotionen, die sich kaum einigen konnte, welche an erster Stelle stand.  
Jan zog die Stirn in Falten. Von den hängenden Haarspitzen troff ununterlassen und stetig die Bowle, einige Tropfen sammelten sich auf seiner Nasenwurzel um sich gemeinsam den Nasenrücken hinabstürzen.  
„Du tust gerade so, als wenn ich dich betrügen würde.“  
Jetzt klinkte sich das letzte bisschen Verstand aus.  
„Du verdammtes Arschloch! Mistkerl! Elendes Schwein!“ mit den Fäusten hieb ich auf seine Brust ein. „Wegen deinem beschissenen Spiel hat Valandro mit mir Schluss gemacht! Warum ich? Wieso ausgerechnet ich? Konntest du keinen anderen finden, mit dem du dein perverses Spiel treiben konntest?“ mittlerweile schrie ich nicht mehr, sondern sprach etwas holprig, da der dicke Kloß in meiner Kehle meine Stimme belegte und das schlucken fast schmerzhaft machte.  
Jan ließ mich, aber inzwischen hatte ich nicht mal mehr die Kraft, auf ihn einzuschlagen. Ich sank einfach auf die Knie und legte mir die Hand über die Augen. Die Feuchtigkeit durchtränkte meine Hose binnen weniger Momente. Aber ich spürte die Kälte kaum, denn sie übertraf nicht die Kälte die ich innerlich fühlte.  
Das Knirschen von Schnee drang an mein Ohr und dann legten sich zwei Arme um mich. Ich holte schniefend Luft und kuschelte mich schließlich an die wohlige Wärme.  
„Tut mir leid...“ flüsterte Jan und strich mir etwas unbeholfen über den Rücken.  
„Es tut dir leid?“ krächzte ich. „Fällt dir reichlich spät ein.“ Und wischte mir über die Augen.  
Jan seufzte. Er zog mich hoch. „Na komm, ich bring dich nach Hause. Sonst holen wir uns nur den Tod.“


	5. Jade 1

Mitternacht.  
Der Nebel kroch wie zäher Schleim durch mein Zimmer. Es waren minus 10°C   
und ich spürte meinen Zehen nicht mehr. Das Fenster stand sperrangelweit   
offen. Irgendwie hatte ich gedacht, das die Kälte des Winters die Kälte in   
meinem Innern kompensieren könnte. Meine Fingernägel waren schon ganz blau   
und meine Muskeln zitterten unkontrolliert, doch der Schmerz kam nicht   
wirklich in meinem Gehirn an. Fast zwei Monate waren bereits vergangen und   
noch immer war ich nicht darüber hinweg, das Valandro mich einfach so   
abserviert hatte. Ich verstand es einfach nicht.   
Die Uni hatte meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit. Wenn ich arbeitete kam ich   
wenigstens nicht dazu nachzudenken und ich fiel abends einfach nur   
erschöpft ins Bett. Wenn ich dennoch kein Auge zu machen konnte, warf ich   
eben ein paar Schlaftabletten ein. Nur nicht nachdenken.  
Vincent beobachtete das mit wachsender Besorgnis, aber er hütete sich davor   
mich anzusprechen. Scheinbar hatte er ein schlechtes Gewissen, er hatte   
quasi das böse Omen heraufbeschworen. Ich war auch nicht gerade sehr   
gesprächig und hatte auch kein Problem damit, es den Leuten mitzuteilen.  
Mit tauben Fingern schloss ich das Fenster wieder und kroch zurück in die   
klammen und eiskalten Laken meines Bettes. Es schüttelte mich regelrecht   
durch, meine Zähnen klapperte in stetem Rhythmus aufeinander und ich rollte   
mich zu einem Ball unter meiner Decke zusammen.  
Selbstgeißelung nannte man so etwas früher, glaube ich.  
Ich bemerkte vor meiner Tür einen Schatten. Unter dem Türschlitz wurde das   
spärliche Licht für einen Moment verdrängt, dann bewegte sich der Schatten   
von mir weg. Doch er hatte etwas hinterlassen. In der Dunkelheit setzte   
sich der weiße Briefumschlag hell leuchtend von der Schwärze ab.   
Ich runzelte die Stirn. Wieder kroch ich aus dem Bett, schnappte mir den   
Umschlag. Es stand kein Name darauf, also öffnete ich ihn einfach. Ich trat   
etwas näher zum Fenster um im geringen Licht der Nacht etwas zu erkennen.  
Es waren zwei Kinokarten. Ich blinzelte verwirrt.   
Kurz keimte in mir die Hoffnung auf, es sei ein Geschenk von Valandro, aber   
die Vernunft versetzte meinem Herz einen Schlag in die Magengrube. Ich   
sollte aufhören zu träumen.  
Im Inneren des Umschlages lag ein kleiner Zettel:

‚Lust auf Kino?   
Jan'

Meine Hand zitterte für einen Moment, als ich den Zettel einfach zerknüllen   
und die Tickets zerreißen wollte. Doch ich hielt inne.  
Warum tat ich mir das selber an? Wollte ich etwa mein ganzes Leben damit   
verbringen, in Selbstmitleid zu zerfließen und Valandro nachzutrauern?   
Verdammt und zugenäht, ich war jung!   
Auf der Rückseite des Zettels hinterließ ich meine Nachricht:

‚Wehe du bist nicht pünktlich!'

Das zusammen mit einer der Eintrittskarten steckte ich zurück in den   
Umschlag und schob es bei Jan unter der Tür durch.

Es wäre gelogen, wenn ich sagen würde, das ich nicht aufgeregt gewesen war.   
Ich tänzelte auf der Stelle um mich vor dem Kino aufzuwärmen. Mein Gesicht   
hatte ich hinter meinem Schal verborgen und sondierte den Vorplatz nach Jan   
ab.  
In mir keimte das Misstrauen, das er mich wieder mal nur verarscht hatte   
und ich so dumm gewesen war, darauf hereinzufallen. Ein nervöser Blick auf   
die Uhr, sagte mir das Jan noch genau zwei Minuten hatte.  
Ich erschrak fast zu Tode als sich zwei kalte Hände auf meine Augen legten.  
"Sogar zwei Minuten früher." Wisperte es an meinem Ohr und die Gänsehaut   
die über meinen Körper kroch gesellte sich zu der, die bereits durch die   
Kälte entstanden war.  
Ich entwand mich ihm und murmelte: "Will ich dir auch geraten haben. Ich   
frier mir hier fast den Hintern ab."  
"Oh, nun DAS wolle wir ja vermeiden, nicht?" grinste er dreckig.  
Wieder erwarten, entlockte mir das ein Lächeln. Ich boxte ihm spielerisch   
gegen die Schulter und betrat einfach das Kino.  
Es dauerte nicht lang und die Wärme begann an meinen Ohren und Füßen zu   
knabbern, wie tausend kleine Ameisen.  
"Geh schon vor, ich hol uns noch was." Schickte mich Jan los.   
Ein Seufzen kroch über meine Lippen. Ein Doppelsitz. Okay, hier ging es   
nicht einfach nur darum mich aufzuheitern!  
Ich schälte mich aus meinen Kleiderschichten, wie eine Zwiebel aus ihren   
Pellen und wartete gespannt. Der Saal füllte sich langsam.  
Jan setzte sich nach ein paar Minuten Abwesenheit neben mich und reichte   
eine Cola sowie eine Tüte Popcorn an mich weiter. Eigentlich mochte ich   
diese Pappe nicht. Es quietschte wenn man es kaute und manchmal blieb die   
harte Schale der Maiskörner zwischen den Zähnen stecken oder klebte   
unangenehmer Weise am Gaumen. Doch Jan zuliebe - woher sollte er es auch   
wissen - nahm ich ein paar. Zumindest rochen sie gut.  
"Woher wusstest du, das ich den Film sehen will?" fragte ich nach und   
betrachtete Jan.  
Der zuckte die Schultern.  
"Ehrlich gesagt, keine Ahnung. Ich habs einfach mal auf gut Glück probiert.   
Umso besser, wenn ich richtig lag." Sein Schuljungengrinsen machte ihn   
plötzlich sympathisch, animierte mich dazu es mit einem Lächeln zu   
erwidern. Ich wandte den Blick ab und hielt mich an meiner Cola fest.   
Jedes mal wenn er sich bewegte schwappte ein Duftwölkchen seines Parfüms zu   
mir herüber. Ich ertappte mich dabei, wie ich es begierig einsog. Es war   
noch immer ‚Wild Wind'. Ich rutschte unauffällig näher. Plötzlich fand ich   
die Idee des Doppelsitzes gar nicht mehr so schlecht.   
Ach was sollte es...  
Nachdem die halbe Stunde Werbung und der nervende Eisverkäufer aus dem Saal   
verbannt worden waren, legte sich angenehme Dunkelheit über uns. Und ich   
machte einen Anfang. Jans Duft zog mich förmlich an, wie das Licht die   
Motte. Obwohl ich diesen Vergleich mehr als unpassend fand. Erst etwas   
steif lehnte ich mich an ihn, wurde aber sofort weich, als er, wie   
selbstverständlich seinen Arm um mich legte.  
Es war doch nichts dabei. Man konnte es nicht einmal als kuscheln   
bezeichnen, es war eben nur eine bequemere Sitzposition.  
Jan schob sein Bein unter meines und legte locker seine Hand auf meinen   
Oberschenkel. Auch DABEI war noch nichts besonderes. Dennoch klopfte mir   
mein Herz fast bis zum Hals. Das was ich bisher vom Film mitbekommen hatte,   
reichte keinesfalls aus um zu sagen worum es ging oder was bisher passiert   
war.  
Sofort versteifte ich mich, als ich merkte wie Jan sich bewegte. Er würde   
doch nicht...nicht hier...und jetzt, das konnte er unmöglich bringen!  
Seine Hand auf meinem Schenkel übte sanften Druck aus, als er sich zu mir   
beugte und mir einen Kuss aufdrückte. Mein Schock währte nur wenige   
Sekunden. Es war dunkel und keine Sau interessierte es, wenn ein Pärchen im   
Kino knutschte. Mein Verstand wurde akkurat abgesägt. Fühlen war die   
Devise, nicht denken.  
Ich entspannte mich und begann seinen Kuss zu erwidern. Seine Lippen waren   
noch immer so weich wie ich sie in Erinnerung hatte. Jans Überraschung   
flutete in mich über. Ich spürte sie und lächelte leicht in den Kuss. Das   
nahm er wohl als Zeichen, den nur wenig später fühlte ich seine   
Zungenspitze, die Einlass fordernd über meine Lippen strich und sich   
dazwischen drängte.  
Wie ein Bumerang traf mich mein wieder funktionierender Verstand am Kopf.   
Ich spürte seine Zunge in meinem Mund und realisierte, das er mich an das   
andere Ende des Sitzes gepresst hatte, halb auf mir lag.  
Mit den Handflächen drückte ich gegen seine Schultern und sprach, sobald   
sich seine Lippen von meinen getrennt hatten.  
"Du hättest auch gleich fragen können ob ich mit dir ficke..." zischte ich.   
Jan zog die Stirn in Falten, zog sich zurück. "Hey sorry." Er hob abwehrend   
die Hände nach oben. "Ich habe eben vergessen das du ein Landei bist."  
Da hätte er auch gleich sagen können, das er mich für verklemmt hielt. Ich   
starrte ihn wütend an. Mein Hand griff das nächststehende was sie erreichen   
konnte und der restliche Inhalt der Popcorntüte ergoss sich über Jans Kopf.  
"Fick dich!"  
Die Blicke der anderen waren mir so was von egal. Ich schnappte nur meine   
Jacke und verließ den Kinosaal, hörte Jan hinter mir fluchen und aus   
einigen Ecken das gehässige Lachen und geschäftige Tuscheln anderer   
Kinobesucher.  
Ich zog meinen Schal so fest um meinen Hals, das ich mich fast selbst   
strangulierte. Noch bevor ich die Ausgangstür des Foyers erreichte, hielt   
mich Jan am Arm zurück.  
"Würdest du BITTE aufhören, mir Lebensmittel über den Kopf zu schütten!?   
Das wird irgendwann lästig!" meinte er scharf, während ich ihn feindlich   
anblitzte. "Was zum Geier ist denn nun schon wieder los?"  
Er sah ehrlich ratlos aus, hielt mich aber weiter am Arm, beim Anblick   
meiner Verfassung erschien ihm das wohl richtig. Er zog mich nach draußen.  
"So, hier bist du hoffentlich weit genug weg, um Nahrungsmittelmissbrauch   
zu begehen." Ein zynisches Lächeln umspielte seinen Lippen, während er sich   
einige Popcornstücke aus den Haaren klaubte.  
"Ich habs kapiert Jan, okay!? Und ich lass mich darauf nicht ein!"  
"Hättest du auch die Güte mir zu erzählen, was du kapiert hast? Ich glaube,   
ich war da gerade Kreide holen."  
"Wann hast du es dir in den Kopf gesetzte, mich flachzulegen? Als wir uns   
kennen gelernt haben oder da wo Valandro mit mir zusammen war?" Ich hatte   
die Hände in die Hüfte gestemmt.  
Oh ja ich hatte begriffen. Ich stand als ‚Jungfrau' auf seiner   
Abschussliste. Da konnte er ja nicht tatenlos zusehen, wie ein anderer   
seinen Preis wegschnappte. Und jetzt wo er Valandro erfolgreich vertrieben   
hatte, konnte er seinen Plan weiterverfolgen.  
Jan wedelte aufgeregt mit den Händen.  
"Hey, moment. Sehe ich das richtig, du denkst ich will dich nur ficken und   
dann verlier ich das Interesse an dir?" Er öffnete erneut den Mund, doch   
schloss ihn gleich wieder. Ich konnte ihm ansehen wie es in seinem Hirn   
arbeitete. Geduldig wartete ich, bis sein Prozessor die Daten verarbeitet   
hatte und ihm einen Antwort zuteil werden ließ.  
"Ja..." meinte er gedehnt und seufzte tief. "Ich gebs zu. Aber   
mittlerweile..." hilflos gestikulierte er mit den Händen um mir etwas   
mitzuteilen.  
"Alex, ich bin total unbegabt in so was und wahrscheinlich waren meine   
Versuche mehr als plump, aber ich hab mich in dich verliebt...glaub ich."   
Fügte er unsicher an.  
"Glaubst du ja?" fragte ich giftig.  
"Ja, verdammt. Ich kenn mich mit dieser ganzen Gefühlskacke nicht aus, aber   
sogar ich merke, dass das mit dir was anderes ist. Denkst du, du wärst es   
sonst wirklich wert, das ich mich so um dich bemühe?"  
Das hatte gesessen. Ich starrte ihn sprachlos an. Vor Wut schossen mir die   
Tränen in die Augen, die ich ärgerlich wegblinzelte und stattdessen mit   
meinem Fuß gegen Jans Schienbein trat. Wortlos wandte ich mich um und lief   
los.  
Natürlich nicht! So ein Langweiler wie ich, war es doch nicht wert, das ein   
Herr Schönfeldt sich mit ihm abgab. Was für eine dumme Frage. Wo das doch   
so glasklar war!  
"Scheiße!" hörte ich Jan hinter mir fluchen, dann aufgeregte Schritte die   
mir folgte. "Alex! Warte!"   
Er schloss immer mehr zu mir auf, doch ich wollte nicht stehen bleiben.  
"Himmel, Arsch und..." seine Hand grub sich erneut in meinen Arm, riss mich   
herum. Wütend starrte er mich an, das ich erschrocken einen Schritt   
zurücktaumelte.  
Seine freie Hand umfasste mein Kinn hart um mich zu zwingen ihn anzusehen.   
"Jetzt hör mir mal zu Klugscheißer! Ich bin vielleicht kein Gentlemen, aber   
sogar ich habe Gefühle, okay? Und irgendwann reicht es, das du die mit   
Füßen trampelst." Jans knallblaue Augen blitzten auf, das es mir eiskalt   
den Rücken runterlief. Meine wirkten mit Sicherheit wie die eines zu Tode   
verängstigenden Rehs. Seine Stimme war so eisig, das selbst der Frost vor   
Neid erblassen würde. Er klang als hätte er Glas gefressen.  
"Entweder du glaubst mir oder nicht! Ich kann es nicht ändern! Seit ich   
dich das erste Mal gesehen habe, gehst du mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, und   
das ist total neu für mich!   
Also, du hast die Wahl: Glaub es mir oder glaub es mir nicht! Es war   
vielleicht nicht gerade feinfühlig ausgedrückt gerade, aber ich muß mich   
auch erst mal damit anfreunden." Mit einem Ruck ließ er mich los und stand   
schnaufend vor mir. Am liebsten wäre ich irgendwo im Boden versunken und   
nie mehr aufgetaucht.   
"Wenn du dich beruhigt hast und mir etwas sagen willst...du weißt ja wo ich   
wohne."   
Ich blieb wie vom Donner gerührt stehen und sah ihm nach, wie er wütenden   
Schrittes die Straße hinunter verschwand. Da hatte ich wohl mal wieder   
ziemlichen Mist gebaut.


	6. Jade 2

Anstatt nach Hause, war Jan in die nächste Bar gegangen. Nachdenklich betrachtete er den Inhalt seines Glases, das er auf der Theke zwischen zwei Finger drehte.  
Er war sich nicht sicher, was ihn mehr kränkte; das Alexander so scheinbar immun gegen sein Charisma war - immerhin hatte er bisher jeden Typen bekommen, den er wollte - oder die Unterstellung das er es nicht ernst meinte.  
Gut, Jan hatte sich noch nie für einen Typ für Beziehungskisten gehalten. Aber er wollte ihn ja nicht gleich heiraten.  
Jemand wie Alexander war ihm noch nie begegnet. Er hatte fast alle Register gezogen, so viele brauchte er sonst nicht, eigentlich hatte er sie noch nie gebraucht. Das war ihm etwas vollkommen unbekanntes. Alex blockte immer ab und ließ sich einfach nicht rumkriegen.  
Es war ihm ein Rätsel.  
Nicht nur Alexanders störrisches Verhalten sondern auch, das es ihn zunehmend verwirrte und kränkte. Er wusste einfach nicht weiter.  
Seufzend warf er einen Blick auf die Uhr. Wenn er noch mal auf Piste wollte, musste er langsam nach Hause; um sich zu duschen und andere Klamotten anzuziehen.  
Er legte das Geld auf die Bar und machte sich auf den Weg.  
Die Schulter hochgezogen, musterte er den Asphalt. Was sollte er nur tun?  
Zugegeben, er hatte Alexander anfangs nicht gerade nett behandelt. Aber konnte denn jemand ahnen, wohin sich das ganze entwickeln würde? Er am allerwenigsten. Außerdem hatte er sich Mühe gegeben, hatte versucht die anfängliche Antipathie auszubügeln. Doch scheinbar war das von anderer Seite weniger gewünscht gewesen. Und dass dieser komische Italiener Alex den Laufpass gegeben hatte, dafür konnte er nun wirklich nichts; auch wenn es ihm hervorragend gepasst hatte. Die Schmalzlocke hatte er eh nicht leiden können. Der war gar nicht Alexanders Typ gewesen, das erkannte doch ein Blinder mit Krückstock.  
Ein verärgertes Schnaufen verließ Jans Kehle.  
Nichtsdestotrotz hatte er den anderen trösten wollen, und was hatte er zum Dank bekommen? Einen Tritt gegen das Schienbein und Popcorn das ihm in den Haaren klebte.  
Er war eindeutig ein Opfer!  
Aber das würde er sich entlohnen. Ein paar Drinks, vielleicht ein paar Pillen und viel, viel Sex. Das hatte er sich verdient.

Wirklich wundern, über die Dunkelheit in der Wohnung, tat sich Jan nicht. Die riesigen Fenster ließen soviel Licht hinein, das man gut alles erkennen konnte, ohne Gefahr zu laufen, irgendwo gegen zustoßen und unschöne Erinnerungen daran zu behalten, seien es blaue Flecken oder blutige Schrammen; im ärgsten Fall ein Schädel-Hirn-Trauma.  
Alexander war mit größter Sicherheit bereits im Bett und das ärgerte ihn. Dass der andere so ein Feigling war, hatte sich Jan nicht gedacht. Er hatte ja die Hoffnung nicht aufgegeben, entgegen seiner Vermutung; dass Alex als Landpomeranze eher Gummistiefelcharme bevorzugte und Sex nur bei gelöschtem Licht; das er sich halbnackt auf seinem Bett drapieren würde um in freudig-erregter Erwartung ihn um Gnade anzubetteln. Ja, das war eher nach seinem Geschmack...und er hätte ihn betteln lassen. Noch und nöcher.  
Leider war das nicht der Fall und Jan kam nicht umher, frustriert aufzuseufzen. Er warf seine Klamotten auf einen Haufen in der Ecke, suchte sich neue heraus und betrat das Badezimmer.  
Der Lichtschalter war betätigt und in der winzigen Sekunde zwischen der Dunkelheit, dem Aufblitzen der Neonröhre und dem vollständigen erhellen des Raumes, bis in alle Ecken erstarrte Jan zur Salzsäule.  
Alexander blinzelte ihn an wie ein Maulwurf. Einerseits durch die plötzliche blendende Helligkeit, andererseits durch das Blut das ihm ins Auge lief.  
"Scheiße! Alex..."  
Jetzt kam Bewegung in Jan. Er kniete sich neben ihm vor die Toilettenschüssel aus der ein säuerlicher Geruch strömte. Das wenige was Alexander im Magen gehabt hatte, war auf verkehrtem Weg wieder herausgekommen; bereits zum dritten Mal. Mittlerweile erbrach er nur noch Galle. Weder sein Rachen, der wie Feuer brannte noch seine Rippen, waren davon sehr begeistert.  
Jan nahm das blasse, malträtierte Gesicht zwischen die Hände und ließ seinen Blick einmal, hastig darüber gleiten.  
Bisher umfasste sein Wissensstand, eine Platzwunde an der rechten Augenbraue, blutige Lippen, Nase, aufgeschürfte linke Wange.  
Alexander verzog schmerzlich das Gesicht, während Jan nicht gerade zimperlich vorging um ihn weiter zu untersuchen.  
"Bitte...", krächzte er und lehnte sich schwer gegen die Duschkabine, schloss die Augen, atmete sehr flach und hielt sich schützend die Rippen mit dem Unterarm.  
"Was ist denn passiert?", fragte Jan aufgebracht nach. "Herr Gott, kann man dich nicht mal nach sechs auf der Straße allein lassen, ohne dass du Scheiße baust? Scheiße!"  
Eine weitere Welle Übelkeit brach über Alex herein, er beugte sich nur mit dem Gesicht über die Schüssel. Sein Magen zog sich immer und immer wieder zusammen, doch das Einzige was er erbrach war Speichel und Galle. Die Unbarmherzigkeit seines Körpers, der sich gegen ihn stellte, trieb ihm die Tränen in die Augen.  
Jan rannte ins Wohnzimmer, wählte die Nummer des Notrufs und zog sich während des Gesprächs; den Hörer zwischen Schulter und Ohr geklemmt; hektisch eine Hose an. Er hatte alle Daten durchgegeben und warf das Handy einfach auf die Couch.  
Er plünderte den Erste-Hilfe-Kasten und kam mit einigem Verbandsmaterial zu Alex zurück. Jan lächelte gezwungen, wich dem stumpfen Blick der sonst so rehbraunen Augen aus.  
"Ich hab das noch nie gemacht. War auch nie bei einem so nem Kurs. Sollte ich vielleicht mal überdenken, wenn du dich weiter zusammenschlagen lässt; dass ich dich ordentlich verarzten kann", begann er zu scherzen, während er Alexander die blutenden Platzwunde verband. Er hatte keine Ahnung von dem was er tat, aber er hatte genug Filme gesehen um zu wissen, das es galt die Wunde abzudecken und die Blutung zu stillen. Außerdem gab es ihm etwas zu tun und er musste nicht nachdenken.  
Alexander schwieg, er schloss die Augen und ließ Jan machen. Sein gesamter Körper schmerzte. Sie waren in keinster Weise zurückhaltend gewesen. Zorn und Hass waren erschreckend. Ließ man ihnen freien Lauf, wurden Emotionen gefährlicher als jede Waffe die der Mensch erfunden hatte oder erfinden würde.  
Als der Krankenwagen eingetroffen war, ging alles sehr schnell. Nach einer kurzen Untersuchung entschied man, dass Alexander in der Notaufnahme besser aufgehoben war.  
Als Nicht-Blutsverwandter musste Jan selbst zusehen, wie er ins Krankenhaus kam, allerdings übernahm momentan sein Unterbewusstsein die Regierung. In vollkommener Ruhe zog er sich an, nahm Papiere, Geld und Schlüssel mit, rief sich ein Taxi.  
In der Wartezone trank er einen Kaffee und starrte die Uhr an. Mit schier unendlicher Langsamkeit bewegten sich die Zeiger, genauso träge wie seine Gedanken; die sich im Moment um so unwichtige Dinge drehten, wie das er morgen Wäsche waschen sollte und sein Mülleimer auch wieder mal geleert werden sollte.  
Im Nachhinein konnte sich Jan an nichts mehr erinnern. Die Lücke in seiner Erinnerung, vom Absetzen des Notrufs und der Heimfahrt, blieb ein schwarzes Loch.

"Wirst du Anzeige erstatten?", fragte Jan in die unerträgliche Stille hinein, die im Taxi herrschte. Alexander war genäht worden, hatte einen Stützverband bekommen und eine Menge Schmerzmittel; aber er musste nicht zwangsläufig im Krankenhaus bleiben.  
Als Alex nicht antwortete, wandte Jan den Kopf und betrachtete ihn. Er war gegen die Tür gesunken und schlief bereits. Schmerzmittel bewirkten bekanntlich nicht nur eine Leck-mich-am-Arsch-Stimmung sondern auch Müdigkeit; was gar nicht schlecht war, allerdings Jan vor das Problem stellte, Alex in die Wohnung tragen zu müssen. Gott sei Dank, hatten sie einen Lift.  
Selbst im Halbwachen-Zustand war Alexander immer noch Recht schwer, aber das hinderte Jan schließlich daran, ihn wie eine Prinzessin über die Schwelle zu tragen, da er es vorgezogen hatte, bereits in der Eingangshalle in sich zusammenzusacken.  
Pragmatisch wie Jan war, brachte er Alexander in sein eigenes Zimmer, legte ihn dort auf dem Bett ab. Er entkleidete ihn vorsichtig und presste die Kiefer aufeinander. Einige Blutergüsse hatten sich bereits tiefschwarz verfärbt und würden noch tagelang, wenn nicht gar wochenlang, zu sehen sein. Es war zwar kalt draußen, aber Jan verzichtete da drauf Alexanders Rippen noch zusätzlich mit dem Gewicht der Decke zu belasten. So drehte er die Heizung auf und bezog Stellung neben dem Bett. So konnte er jederzeit etwas holen und da sein, wenn Alexander etwas brauchte.  
Jetzt, da er zur Ruhe kam, begann er zu zittern. Er betrachtete seine Hände die gar nicht mehr aufhören wollten, ganz so als leide er an Schüttellähmung. Ein eiskalter Schauer kroch über seinen Rücken und verlieh ihm eine fiese Gänsehaut, das ihm ganz schlecht wurde. Schützend schlang er seine Arme um sich selbst, presste seine Hände unter seine Achseln um sie zum aufhören zu bewegen.  
Die Angst und der Schock bei Alexanders Anblick kam schlagartig zurück, brach sich gewaltsam Bahn und schüttelte ihn regelrecht durch.  
Mit stolpernden Schritte schaffte er es noch zur Toilette und erbrach den spärlichen Inhalt seines Magen; Kaffee und nochmals Kaffee. Zitternd sank er vor der Schüssel zusammen und legte sich die Hände über das Gesicht.  
Das zweite Mal das er Schuld auf seine Schultern geladen hatte, die dazu führten, das es Alexander schlecht ging. Und diesmal hatte es ihm fast das Leben gekostet.


	7. Jade 3

Kapitel 5/2 - Jade

Ich fühlte mich sterbenselend. Ein Umstand der mir bewusst machte, das ich noch immer mit beiden Beinen im Diesseits stand. Einem Diesseits in dem die Schmerzmittel nachgelassen hatten und jeder Muskel weh tat. Sogar solche, von denen man bis dato nicht einmal wusste, das man jene besaß.  
Vorrangig fiel mir das Atmen schwer, noch dazu war jeder einzelne Atemzug eine schmerzhafte Tortur.  
Mir fiel auf das ich keinerlei Ahnung hatte, weshalb es mir so dreckig ging. Also öffnete ich die Augen.  
Der Himmel war trüb und dicke Regentropfen trommelten leise gegen die Scheibe. Es war Tag, aber welche Uhrzeit blieb mir verborgen.  
Ich wandte den Kopf zur Seite, um mir ein Bild zu machen, wie lange ich geschlafen hatte und erblickte einen Blondschopf, der auf dem Bettrand zusammengesunken war. In einer äußerst unbequemen Lage wie mir schien.  
Langsam setzte ich mich auf; machte mir in Gedanken ein Memo, das alle überflüssigen Bewegungen eine schlechte Idee waren; und versuchte mich erneut zu erinnern, was passiert war. Doch es blieb alles nur ein schwarzes Loch.  
Sanft rüttelte ich Jan wach. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen, schoss er hoch und sah mich mit weitaufgerissen Augen an. Er war blass und hatte Ringe unter den Augen. Sofort bereute ich es ihn geweckt zu haben. Denn er sah aus, als könnte er Schlaf mehr als gebrauchen. Irritiert stellte ich fest das wohl ich der Grund für seine Übermüdung war, und mir fiel unser Streit vor dem Kino wieder ein. Vielleicht hatte Jan die Wahrheit gesagt und er empfand tatsächlich etwas für mich.  
Mir wurde ganz schwindelig und hielt mir den Kopf. Meine Schläfen pochten dumpf, ich schloss zur Erholung die Augen.  
"Alles okay? Alex?" Jans aufgeregte Stimme drang an mein Ohr und ich schaffte es, ihm nonverbal durch ein Handzeichen zum verstehen zu geben, das alles soweit den Umstände entsprechend okay war.  
"Mir war nur etwas schwindelig." Krächzte ich schließlich und öffnete die Augen um Jan anzusehen. Ihm stand die nackte Panik ins Gesicht geschrieben. Nie hatte ich gedacht einen derart entgleisten Gesichtsausdruck an ihm zu sehen.  
Ohne weitere Worte streckte ich die Arme aus. Selbst diese einfache Geste trieb mir vor Schmerz fast die Tränen in die Augen. Jan zögerte einen Moment, doch dann kroch er zu mir aufs Bett. Er legte sich neben mich, vergrub das Gesicht an meiner Halsbeuge und schwieg.  
Ich suchte nach seiner Hand und verschlang meine Finger mit den seinen.

Die Verletzungen heilten relativ schnell ab. Vincent hatte zwar einen halben Infarkt bekommen, aber auch er hatte sich schnell erholt.  
Ich hatte Anzeige gegen Unbekannt erstattet, bezweifelte aber das es etwas brachte. Zumal ich es nur der Form halber getan hatte. Unter anderem, damit die anderen mich damit in Ruhe ließen.  
Ich wollte es einfach nur vergessen und abhaken. Denn von gelegentlichen Alpträumen abgesehen, in denen mich gesichterlose Gestalten verfolgten, erinnerte ich mich an rein gar nichts. Es blieb eben ein schwarzes Loch.  
Laut einem Kommilitonen der Psychologie studierte, wäre es schlicht und ergreifend Verdrängung.  
Ein natürlicher Schutzreflex des Körpers.  
Mein eindeutiger Lieblingsreflex.  
Ich hatte gar nicht vor mich zu erinnern. Schließlich war es nicht das erste Mal das man mich verprügelte, und es würde auch nicht das letzte Mal sein. Darum machte ich keinen Hehl daraus. Ich legte es einfach ad akta.  
Das stieß zwar bei Steffen auf Unverständnis, aber nach mehreren gescheiterten Versuchen, hatte auch er aufgegeben mich vom Gegenteil überzeugen zu wollen.

Allerdings hatte dieses einschneidende Erlebnis eine weitere Veränderung zur Folge. Die Beziehung zwischen Jan und mir nahm eine erneute Wendung:  
Alexander lag auf dem Bauch und war in einen Tiefschlaf gefallen, obwohl es Ohnmacht wohl besser traf.  
Jan lag neben ihm, den Kopf in eine Hand gestützt und fuhr mit der Spitze seines Zeigefingers kosend über dessen Wirbelsäule. Jede einzelne Erhebung untersuchte er genau und beobachtete sich dabei; saugte jede Einzelheit förmlich auf.  
Die blauen Flecken waren verblasst, die gebrochenen Rippen wieder zusammengewachsen. Äußerlich erinnerte nichts mehr an den Überfall und den Anblick der sich ihm geboten hatte, als er nach Hause gekommen war. Sauer und Trotzig wie ein Kleinkind. Nicht unbegründet, aber vielleicht viel zu übertrieben und mit einem guten Schuß Selbstschuld.  
Viel zu gut konnte er sich an all die Emotionen erinnern, die ihn überschwemmt hatten. Die Vorwürfe die er sich gemacht und die Schuld die er sich gegeben hatte. Und vor allem die Angst um Alexander. Die saß ihm noch immer, wie ein Herpesvirus, in den Knochen. Unvermeidbar, nicht wegzubekommen; nur hin und wieder erfolgreiche versuchend sie zu verdrängen, bis sie sich erneut an die Oberfläche grub und ihn wie ein hungriges Raubtier überfiel.  
Leicht beugte er sich vor und hauchte einen Kuss auf Alexanders Schulter. Er leckte sich über die Lippen und kostete abermals von der salzigen Haut.  
Mit einem Stöhnen, als wäre es das letzte was Alexander ertragen konnte, wachte er wieder auf. Seine Lider fühlten sich wie Bleigewichte an, so dass er gar nicht erst den Versuch unternahm sie zu öffnen.  
"Bitte. Hör auf..." flehte er mit rauer Stimme. "Wenn du damit anfängst, werde ich sterben."  
"Das du überhaupt reagierst, straft dich Lügen." Wisperte Jan unbarmherzig mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen und bedeckte die schweißbedeckte Haut mit weiteren Küssen. Alexanders Körper überzog eine Gänsehaut, die von seinem kleinem Zeh bis in die äußersten Haarspitzen kroch.

Ein wenig steif bewegte ich mich Richtung Küche. Ich hatte mich davongestohlen. Erschöpft zwar, aber mit einem dümmlichen Grinsen auf den Lippen gesegnet. Ich befürchtete für immer mit dieser Mimik herumlaufen zu müssen. Wann immer ich meine Gesichtsmuskeln entspannen wollte, sprangen sie wie Sprungfedern in die ursprüngliche Stellung zurück.  
Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte mir das es bereits Mittag war, aber das änderte nichts daran das ich jetzt dringend einen Kaffee brauchte.  
Während die Maschine gurgelnde Geräusche von sich gab, rieb ich mir geistesabwesend mit dem Fußrücken die Wade. Zwar versperrte mir ein anderes Hochhaus eine weitläufige Aussicht, aber im Moment reichte mein Blick nicht mal bis an die nächste Fassade. Ich sah eigentlich gar nichts, starrte nur durch das Fenster. Denn mein eigentlicher Blick galt dem Film, der vor meinem geistigen Auge ablief. Mir wurde bewusst wie sehr sich mein Leben innerhalb dieser wenigen Monate verändert hatte. Es war nicht immer toll und rosarot gewesen, aber alles in allem hatte es eine äußerst positive Wendung genommen. Mir fiel ein das ich Tom wohl mehr schuldete, als nur eine Packung ‚Merci' in Verbindung mit einem übertriebenen Lächeln. Weniger, weil ich es nicht ernst meinte, sondern in der momentanen Situation einfach nicht anders konnte, als blöd in Gegend herumzugrinsen. In solchen Dingen konnte ‚Verliebt sein' durchaus nerven. Denn es war einfach nur peinlich. Wie gut, das es in diesem Moment keinen interessierte und man sich nur später dafür schämen musste, wenn die Beziehung in die Brüche ging.  
Hätte ich meinen Bruder damals ungespitzt in den Boden rammen können, das er sich eingemischt und mir diese Wohnung versorgt hatte; war ich jetzt der Meinung, ihm gebühre ein eigener Stern auf dem ‚Walk of Fame'.  
Auf dem Familieninternen.  
Die Arme die sich um meine Schultern schlangen und die warme Brust, die sich an meinen Rücken drückte, holten mich in die Gegenwart zurück. Ich lehnte mich ein wenig nach hinten und seufzte leise.  
"Hab nur nachgedacht..." murmelte ich, als könnte ich die unausgesprochene Frage hören, die sich hinter Jans Stirn bildete.  
"Schöne oder unschöne Gedanken?"  
"Ich denke, schöne." Ich wandte ihm lächelnd mein Gesicht zu. Für einen kurzen Moment dachte ich etwas durch Jans Augen schwimmen zu sehen, etwas anderes als den liebevollen Ausdruck den sie sonst hatten, wenn er mich ansah. Aber vielleicht hatte ich mich auch einfach nur geirrt.  
Eine optische Täuschung.  
Eine Fata Morgana durch die Lichtspiegelung der Sonnenstrahlen, die sich an der gegenüberliegenden Fensterfront brachen.  
Allerdings lenkte mich das unheilvolle Glitzern, das nun Platz in Jans blauen Augen nahm, von diesem Gedankengang ab. Schnell wandte ich mich meinem Vorhaben zu. Der Kaffee war bereits seit geraumer Zeit durchgelaufen.  
Als ich nach der Kanne greifen wollte, löste sich nicht nur Jan von meinem Rücken. Ein kühlender Luftzug um meinen nackten Hintern verriet mir, das sich soeben meine Unterhose ebenfalls gelöst hatte,...mit tatkräftiger Unterstützung seitens meines Freundes.  
Ich schluckte und räusperte mich, während Jans Zunge die kleinen Furchen über meinen Pobacken erkundete.  
"Jan..."  
"Ich brauch einen Kaffee" wimmerte ich und konnte nur mit Müh und Not das wohlige Stöhnen unterdrücken, das sich in meiner Kehle gebildet hatte und drängte gehört zu werden. "Mein Kreislauf bricht sonst zusammen..." murmelte ich nunmehr undeutlich. Allerdings versagten mir eher meine Beine ihren Dienst, als mein Herz-Kreislauf-System. Nämlich indem sie sich langsam in Pudding verwandelten. Nicht verwunderlich, da mein Körper begann sämtliche Blutreserven in meine Körpermitte zu pumpen.  
Vielleicht lag es an vorheriger mangelnder sexueller Aktivität, an den Drogenresten der Medikamente oder einfach nur an den Hormonen, aber nur wenige Berührungen von Jan reichten aus, um mich vollkommen gefügig zu machen. Ich war regelrecht Wachs in seinen Händen, den er formen konnte, wie er wollte.  
Wäre ich nur entfernt in der Lage gewesen zu denken, hätte es mir Angst oder sogar Panik gemacht. Aber um solch weittragende Gedanken zu hegen, benötigte man eine ausreichende Versorgung des Gehirns; und das war vollkommen vernebelt und träge, von all den Pheromonen.  
"Stör ich?"  
Schlagartig war ich wieder klar. Innerhalb weniger Zehntelsekunden war das Blut das mir zum denken gefehlt hatte, in doppelter Menge zurück in den Kopf geschossen. Wie aus dem Schützengraben zog ich mich langsam an der Theke nach oben und blickte in das breit grinsende Gesicht von Vincent.  
Wann war der nach Hause gekommen? Warum hatte ich das nicht gehört? Warum hatte es Jan nicht gehört?  
"Hi." Murmelte ich und zog mich sofort wieder zurück. Jan lag entspannt auf dem Boden und musste sich mühsam beherrschen bei meinem Anblick nicht in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen.  
Leise zischte ich ihm Verwünschungen zu. Wenn er Exhibitionist war, war das seine Sache. Ich allerdings war da etwas prüder und prüfte noch mal nach, ob meine Boxershorts auch wirklich sittsam saß und richtete mich auf. Mit gestrafften Schultern, goss ich mir einen Kaffee ein.  
"Willst du auch?" fragte ich Vincent, fuhr mir mit einer Hand durch die zersausten Haare um sie einigermaßen zu glätten. Ich spürte seinen Blick in meinem Nacken, als würde er Laserstrahlen auf mich richten. Ich konnte förmlich fühlen wie er grinsend die Knutschflecke und zartroten Bissmalen nachzählte.  
Als ich keine Antwort erhielt, wandte ich mich um.  
In der Hoffnung meine Fassung ein wenig zurückgewonnen zu haben.  
Ich konnte dem frechen Blick nur kurz standhalten, überspielte es aber indem ich mich ganz auf meinen Kaffee konzentrierte.  
"Nun?" hakte ich nach und versetzte Jan einen Tritt gegen die Schulter, der noch immer auf dem Boden lag und das Lachen kaum mehr unterdrücken konnte.  
"Danke, nein. Ich hatte bereits drei Mal. Du auch?"  
Der amüsierte Ton in seiner Frage, ließ mir erneut die Hitze zu Kopf steigen. Demonstrativ stieg ich über den am Boden liegenden und strebte ohne weitere Erwiderung mein Zimmer an. Erhaben stolzierend überbrückte ich die geringe Distanz und hatte bereits die Hand an der Türklinke, als Vincent mir noch einen Rat mitgab: "Schau mal im Spiegelschrank nach. Die Tube wirkt Wunder." Das Glucksen ließ seine Stimme fast überschlagen, und aus den Tiefen der Küchendiele erklang Gelächter, an dem sein Besitzer beinah erstickt wäre.

Nach der darauffolgenden Nacht, befolgte ich diesen weisen Ratschlag und überstand unbeschadet die anstehenden Vorlesungen des nächsten Tages.  
Anstatt nach Hause, war Jan in die nächste Bar gegangen. Nachdenklich betrachtete er den Inhalt seines Glases, das er auf der Theke zwischen zwei Finger drehte.  
Er war sich nicht sicher, was ihn mehr kränkte; das Alexander so scheinbar immun gegen sein Charisma war - immerhin hatte er bisher jeden Typen bekommen, den er wollte - oder die Unterstellung das er es nicht ernst meinte.  
Gut, Jan hatte sich noch nie für einen Typ für Beziehungskisten gehalten. Aber er wollte ihn ja nicht gleich heiraten.  
Jemand wie Alexander war ihm noch nie begegnet. Er hatte fast alle Register gezogen, so viele brauchte er sonst nicht, eigentlich hatte er sie noch nie gebraucht. Das war ihm etwas vollkommen unbekanntes. Alex blockte immer ab und ließ sich einfach nicht rumkriegen.  
Es war ihm ein Rätsel.  
Nicht nur Alexanders störrisches Verhalten sondern auch, das es ihn zunehmend verwirrte und kränkte. Er wusste einfach nicht weiter.  
Seufzend warf er einen Blick auf die Uhr. Wenn er noch mal auf Piste wollte, musste er langsam nach Hause; um sich zu duschen und andere Klamotten anzuziehen.  
Er legte das Geld auf die Bar und machte sich auf den Weg.  
Die Schulter hochgezogen, musterte er den Asphalt. Was sollte er nur tun?  
Zugegeben, er hatte Alexander anfangs nicht gerade nett behandelt. Aber konnte denn jemand ahnen, wohin sich das ganze entwickeln würde? Er am allerwenigsten. Außerdem hatte er sich Mühe gegeben, hatte versucht die anfängliche Antipathie auszubügeln. Doch scheinbar war das von anderer Seite weniger gewünscht gewesen. Und dass dieser komische Italiener Alex den Laufpass gegeben hatte, dafür konnte er nun wirklich nichts; auch wenn es ihm hervorragend gepasst hatte. Die Schmalzlocke hatte er eh nicht leiden können. Der war gar nicht Alexanders Typ gewesen, das erkannte doch ein Blinder mit Krückstock.  
Ein verärgertes Schnaufen verließ Jans Kehle.  
Nichtsdestotrotz hatte er den anderen trösten wollen, und was hatte er zum Dank bekommen? Einen Tritt gegen das Schienbein und Popcorn das ihm in den Haaren klebte.  
Er war eindeutig ein Opfer!  
Aber das würde er sich entlohnen. Ein paar Drinks, vielleicht ein paar Pillen und viel, viel Sex. Das hatte er sich verdient.

Wirklich wundern, über die Dunkelheit in der Wohnung, tat sich Jan nicht. Die riesigen Fenster ließen soviel Licht hinein, das man gut alles erkennen konnte, ohne Gefahr zu laufen, irgendwo gegen zustoßen und unschöne Erinnerungen daran zu behalten, seien es blaue Flecken oder blutige Schrammen; im ärgsten Fall ein Schädel-Hirn-Trauma.  
Alexander war mit größter Sicherheit bereits im Bett und das ärgerte ihn. Dass der andere so ein Feigling war, hatte sich Jan nicht gedacht. Er hatte ja die Hoffnung nicht aufgegeben, entgegen seiner Vermutung; dass Alex als Landpomeranze eher Gummistiefelcharme bevorzugte und Sex nur bei gelöschtem Licht; das er sich halbnackt auf seinem Bett drapieren würde um in freudig-erregter Erwartung ihn um Gnade anzubetteln. Ja, das war eher nach seinem Geschmack...und er hätte ihn betteln lassen. Noch und nöcher.  
Leider war das nicht der Fall und Jan kam nicht umher, frustriert aufzuseufzen. Er warf seine Klamotten auf einen Haufen in der Ecke, suchte sich neue heraus und betrat das Badezimmer.  
Der Lichtschalter war betätigt und in der winzigen Sekunde zwischen der Dunkelheit, dem Aufblitzen der Neonröhre und dem vollständigen erhellen des Raumes, bis in alle Ecken erstarrte Jan zur Salzsäule.  
Alexander blinzelte ihn an wie ein Maulwurf. Einerseits durch die plötzliche blendende Helligkeit, andererseits durch das Blut das ihm ins Auge lief.  
"Scheiße! Alex..."  
Jetzt kam Bewegung in Jan. Er kniete sich neben ihm vor die Toilettenschüssel aus der ein säuerlicher Geruch strömte. Das wenige was Alexander im Magen gehabt hatte, war auf verkehrtem Weg wieder herausgekommen; bereits zum dritten Mal. Mittlerweile erbrach er nur noch Galle. Weder sein Rachen, der wie Feuer brannte noch seine Rippen, waren davon sehr begeistert.  
Jan nahm das blasse, malträtierte Gesicht zwischen die Hände und ließ seinen Blick einmal, hastig darüber gleiten.  
Bisher umfasste sein Wissensstand, eine Platzwunde an der rechten Augenbraue, blutige Lippen, Nase, aufgeschürfte linke Wange.  
Alexander verzog schmerzlich das Gesicht, während Jan nicht gerade zimperlich vorging um ihn weiter zu untersuchen.  
"Bitte...", krächzte er und lehnte sich schwer gegen die Duschkabine, schloss die Augen, atmete sehr flach und hielt sich schützend die Rippen mit dem Unterarm.  
"Was ist denn passiert?", fragte Jan aufgebracht nach. "Herr Gott, kann man dich nicht mal nach sechs auf der Straße allein lassen, ohne dass du Scheiße baust? Scheiße!"  
Eine weitere Welle Übelkeit brach über Alex herein, er beugte sich nur mit dem Gesicht über die Schüssel. Sein Magen zog sich immer und immer wieder zusammen, doch das Einzige was er erbrach war Speichel und Galle. Die Unbarmherzigkeit seines Körpers, der sich gegen ihn stellte, trieb ihm die Tränen in die Augen.  
Jan rannte ins Wohnzimmer, wählte die Nummer des Notrufs und zog sich während des Gesprächs; den Hörer zwischen Schulter und Ohr geklemmt; hektisch eine Hose an. Er hatte alle Daten durchgegeben und warf das Handy einfach auf die Couch.  
Er plünderte den Erste-Hilfe-Kasten und kam mit einigem Verbandsmaterial zu Alex zurück. Jan lächelte gezwungen, wich dem stumpfen Blick der sonst so rehbraunen Augen aus.  
"Ich hab das noch nie gemacht. War auch nie bei einem so nem Kurs. Sollte ich vielleicht mal überdenken, wenn du dich weiter zusammenschlagen lässt; dass ich dich ordentlich verarzten kann", begann er zu scherzen, während er Alexander die blutenden Platzwunde verband. Er hatte keine Ahnung von dem was er tat, aber er hatte genug Filme gesehen um zu wissen, das es galt die Wunde abzudecken und die Blutung zu stillen. Außerdem gab es ihm etwas zu tun und er musste nicht nachdenken.  
Alexander schwieg, er schloss die Augen und ließ Jan machen. Sein gesamter Körper schmerzte. Sie waren in keinster Weise zurückhaltend gewesen. Zorn und Hass waren erschreckend. Ließ man ihnen freien Lauf, wurden Emotionen gefährlicher als jede Waffe die der Mensch erfunden hatte oder erfinden würde.  
Als der Krankenwagen eingetroffen war, ging alles sehr schnell. Nach einer kurzen Untersuchung entschied man, dass Alexander in der Notaufnahme besser aufgehoben war.  
Als Nicht-Blutsverwandter musste Jan selbst zusehen, wie er ins Krankenhaus kam, allerdings übernahm momentan sein Unterbewusstsein die Regierung. In vollkommener Ruhe zog er sich an, nahm Papiere, Geld und Schlüssel mit, rief sich ein Taxi.  
In der Wartezone trank er einen Kaffee und starrte die Uhr an. Mit schier unendlicher Langsamkeit bewegten sich die Zeiger, genauso träge wie seine Gedanken; die sich im Moment um so unwichtige Dinge drehten, wie das er morgen Wäsche waschen sollte und sein Mülleimer auch wieder mal geleert werden sollte.  
Im Nachhinein konnte sich Jan an nichts mehr erinnern. Die Lücke in seiner Erinnerung, vom Absetzen des Notrufs und der Heimfahrt, blieb ein schwarzes Loch.

"Wirst du Anzeige erstatten?", fragte Jan in die unerträgliche Stille hinein, die im Taxi herrschte. Alexander war genäht worden, hatte einen Stützverband bekommen und eine Menge Schmerzmittel; aber er musste nicht zwangsläufig im Krankenhaus bleiben.  
Als Alex nicht antwortete, wandte Jan den Kopf und betrachtete ihn. Er war gegen die Tür gesunken und schlief bereits. Schmerzmittel bewirkten bekanntlich nicht nur eine Leck-mich-am-Arsch-Stimmung sondern auch Müdigkeit; was gar nicht schlecht war, allerdings Jan vor das Problem stellte, Alex in die Wohnung tragen zu müssen. Gott sei Dank, hatten sie einen Lift.  
Selbst im Halbwachen-Zustand war Alexander immer noch Recht schwer, aber das hinderte Jan schließlich daran, ihn wie eine Prinzessin über die Schwelle zu tragen, da er es vorgezogen hatte, bereits in der Eingangshalle in sich zusammenzusacken.  
Pragmatisch wie Jan war, brachte er Alexander in sein eigenes Zimmer, legte ihn dort auf dem Bett ab. Er entkleidete ihn vorsichtig und presste die Kiefer aufeinander. Einige Blutergüsse hatten sich bereits tiefschwarz verfärbt und würden noch tagelang, wenn nicht gar wochenlang, zu sehen sein. Es war zwar kalt draußen, aber Jan verzichtete da drauf Alexanders Rippen noch zusätzlich mit dem Gewicht der Decke zu belasten. So drehte er die Heizung auf und bezog Stellung neben dem Bett. So konnte er jederzeit etwas holen und da sein, wenn Alexander etwas brauchte.  
Jetzt, da er zur Ruhe kam, begann er zu zittern. Er betrachtete seine Hände die gar nicht mehr aufhören wollten, ganz so als leide er an Schüttellähmung. Ein eiskalter Schauer kroch über seinen Rücken und verlieh ihm eine fiese Gänsehaut, das ihm ganz schlecht wurde. Schützend schlang er seine Arme um sich selbst, presste seine Hände unter seine Achseln um sie zum aufhören zu bewegen.  
Die Angst und der Schock bei Alexanders Anblick kam schlagartig zurück, brach sich gewaltsam Bahn und schüttelte ihn regelrecht durch.  
Mit stolpernden Schritte schaffte er es noch zur Toilette und erbrach den spärlichen Inhalt seines Magen; Kaffee und nochmals Kaffee. Zitternd sank er vor der Schüssel zusammen und legte sich die Hände über das Gesicht.  
Das zweite Mal das er Schuld auf seine Schultern geladen hatte, die dazu führten, das es Alexander schlecht ging. Und diesmal hatte es ihm fast das Leben gekostet.


	8. Bernstein

Die Iden des März.  
Zwar hatte ich nicht vor jemanden umzubringen, aber war nahe dran den ein   
oder andere Gedanken daran zu verschwenden.  
Der Lernstoff fraß mich förmlich auf. Und nicht nur der.  
Wie so oft an einem Freitag oder Samstagabend, musste Jan allein um die   
Häuser ziehen. Ich war nun mal nicht so gut situiert wie er.   
Ich hatte keinen Regenbogen entdeckt, an dessen Ende ich einen Topf voller   
Gold gefunden hatte. Wobei sein Regenbogen beim Bankkonto seines Vaters   
endete.  
Nein, ich war einer der armen Trottel, die neben dem Studieren ihre   
wertvolle und knapp bemessene Zeit mit arbeiten verbrachten.   
Arbeiten um studieren zu können.   
Und die restlichen zwei Stunden des Tages, musste ich mir mit Essen,   
schlafen und Jan teilen.   
Das Schnaufen das hinter mir erklang und meinen Nacken streifte, verführte   
mich zu einem Augenrollen.  
„Tut mir leid" wimmerte ich sofort. „aber..."  
„Aber, du musst lernen, weil du eine Klausur schreibst. Schon klar." Jan   
legte seine Hände auf meinen Schultern und begann sie sacht zu massieren.   
Ein wohliges Stöhnen kam über meine Lippen, als er begann die Spannplatte,   
die es wagte sich mein Rücken zu nennen, zu lockern.  
Erleichtert nahm ich wahr, das er nicht sauer zu sein schien. Schließlich   
war es nicht das erste Mal das ich ihn quasi versetzte. Mir hätte es auch   
besser gefallen, nachts durch die Clubs zu ziehen. Na ja, weniger der Clubs   
wegen; eben um mehr Zeit mit Jan verbringen zu können.  
„Wenn du mir versprichst, dir nächstes Wochenende einen Abend frei zu   
nehmen, schmolle ich nicht."  
Ich seufzte tief.  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich arbeiten muß. Aber ich werde es versuchen!"   
Ich legte den Kopf in den Nacken und sah zu ihm auf. Meine Lippen formten   
eine weitere stumme Entschuldigung. Aber er schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf.   
Ein Abschiedskuss auf meine Lippen folgte und dann sah ich nur noch die   
prachtvolle Kehrseite meines Freundes nach draußen verschwinden.  
Es war so unfair.  
Ich warf einen Blick auf die Uhr.   
Es war nicht einfach für mich, ihn einfach so allein ziehen zu lassen.   
Schließlich kannte ich seinen Ruf. Aber seid wir zusammen waren, schlief   
keiner von uns beiden kaum mehr eine Nacht allein. Und solange ich am   
nächsten Morgen erwachte und Jan neben mir lag, hatte ich keine Probleme.   
Außerdem stand es mir gar nicht zu etwas zu sagen. Ich konnte Jan nicht   
fest ketten. Und wenn ich keine Zeit hatte, trug er daran keine Schuld und   
sollte dafür nicht bestraft werden.  
Gegen zwei Uhr morgens, einen Bleistift auf dem Gewissen mit dazugehörigem   
Radiergummi und einer blauen Zunge – ein Kugelschreiberunfall - konnte ich   
den Kram einfach nicht mehr ersehen.   
Geräuschvoll knackten meine Knochen als ich die Arme über den Kopf   
streckte. Allerdings war ich nicht müde. Ich hatte diesen Punkt bereits   
weit übergangen. Also würde aus ‚einfach schlafen gehen' nichts werden.   
Stattdessen schnappte ich mir mein Buch vom Nachttisch, das da seit etwa   
einer Woche ungelesen lag.   
‚Dachgeflüster'  
Auf Empfehlung eines Bekannten gekauft, aber noch nicht dazugekommen, es   
anzulesen. Ich kuschelte mich in mein Bett und schaltete in soweit ab, das   
ich mich ganz auf das Buch konzentrierte. Lange dauerte es nicht. Bald   
schon zog es mir die Augen zu. Irgendwann legte ich fest nur noch bis zum   
nächsten Absatz zu lesen und dann zu schlafen.   
Bevor ich die Augen schloss und mich die Erschöpfung übermannte, warf ich   
einen letzten Blick auf die Uhr.   
Drei Uhr.  
Nein, um diese Zeit musste ich noch nicht damit rechnen, das ein nach   
Zigarettenqualm und Alkohol riechender Knabe in mein Bett kroch.  
Gegen elf wachte ich durch Zufall auf. Ein Zufall der mir gelegen kam, den   
ich hatte nur noch eine anderthalbe Stunde Zeit, bevor ich auf Arbeit sein   
musste.  
Keine Frage, ausreichend genug. Aber ich hasste es einen Tag mit der   
erschreckenden Kenntnis zu beginnen, das man verschlafen hatte.   
Gähnend rieb ich mir die Augen und streckte mich.   
Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, das ich allein in meinem Bett lag. Verwundert   
setzte ich mich auf. Die leere Bettseite deutete auch nicht daraufhin, das   
jemand des Nachts darin gelegen hatte. Ich krabbelte zur Bettkante und   
lugte über den Rand.   
Nichts.  
Keine verstreuten Klamotten. Keine stinkenden Socken. Nicht mal eine   
besudelte Unterhose.  
Mein Stirn zog sich in Falten. Merkwürdig. Aber nicht ungewöhnlich.  
Auf dem Weg zum Badezimmer, lauschte ich an Jans Zimmertür.   
Nichts.  
Ich öffnete einen Spalt und erkannte den blonden Haarschopf, der leise vor   
sich hin schnarchte und dessen dazugehöriger Körper bis zu den Ohren unter   
der Bettdecke verborgen war.   
Der strenge Geruch der in der Luft lag, ließ nicht nur den Wunsch zurück,   
das Fenster sperrangelweit aufzureißen. Nein, eher erklärte er mir die   
unübliche Abwesenheit jenen Ursprungs in meinem Bett.   
Der miefige Alkoholgeruch der in der Luft lag, deutete daraufhin, das Jan   
am Abend nicht nur übertrieben hatte sondern die gesamte Getränkekarte der   
harten Sachen mindestens fünfmal hoch und runter bestellt hatte.  
Er würde einen mordsmäßigen Kater haben,...zu schade, das ich arbeiten   
musste.   
Nachdem ich Kaffee aufgesetzt hatte, schaute ich noch einmal bei Jan   
vorbei. Allerdings fand ich sein Bett leer vor. Da ich keine Würgegeräusche   
bisher vernommen hatte, war er wohl von allein aufgewacht.  
Nett von ihm, mir doch noch die Gelegenheit zu geben, mich an seinem   
Gebrechen zu laben. Ein hinterhältiges Grinsen stahl sich auf meine Lippen,   
als ich auf Zehenspitzen zum Bad schlich.  
„Guten Morgen!" dröhnte meine Stimme, außerordentlich gut gelaunt und laut   
in den Raum, nachdem ich die Tür aufgestoßen hatte.  
Mein Lächeln gefror.  
Jan sah aus wie eine wandelnde Leiche. Eine Leiche die sogar Todesflecken   
aufwies.   
An seinem Hals und auf seiner Brust prangten Knutschflecke, die gestern   
noch nicht da gewesen waren, als er gegangen war.  
Da stand ich nun. Vollkommen starr und mein Blick auf diesen einen   
Knutschfleck gerichtet, der an seiner Halsbeuge mir förmlich schadenfroh   
entgegengrinste.  
„Sag mir, das es nicht das ist, was ich denke" hörte ich mich wispern, und   
hob endlich den Blick. Ich war mittlerweile genauso aschfahl wie Jan auch.  
Er erwiderte meinen Blick mit einer Mischung aus Schock, Gewissheit, um   
Erbarmung heischend und sogar Trotz.  
„Wer?" war meine nächste Frage, und ich klang bereits reservierter als   
vorher.  
„Ich kenn sie nicht." Krächzte er heiser.  
Erneut riss ich die Augen auf.  
„Sie? SIE?" fragte ich schrill. „Seid wann...Sind dir Männer jetzt zu   
langweilig, das du dir schon Weiber ins Bett holen musst?" fauchte ich.  
Er fuhr sich zitternd mit einer Hand durch die blonden zersausten Haare.   
Unsicher trat er ein paar Schritte auf mich zu, streckte ebenso eine Hand   
nach mir aus. Ich machte keine Anstalten mich vom Fleck zu bewegen, aber er   
ließ die Hand dennoch sinken, bevor er mich berührte.  
„Keine Ahnung. Ich...kann mich nicht erinnern..." kam es murmelnd über   
seine Lippen.   
Während meine Augen vor Wut flackerten, waren die seinen glasig.   
Ich ächzte gequält, als ich die erweiterten Pupillen bemerkte. Meine   
angespannte Haltung brach in sich zusammen.  
„Du hast wieder Drogen genommen..." hauchte ich fassungslos.  
In diesem Moment wusste ich nicht, was mir mehr Schmerz bereitete:   
Das Jan mich offensichtlich betrogen oder das er wieder Pillen eingeworfen   
hatte.  
„Alex, ich..."   
Ich hob nur abwehrend die Hände.  
„Ich muss auf Arbeit."  
Mechanisch lenkten sich meine Schritte Richtung Wohnungstür. Ich schnappte   
mir Jacke und Schlüssel.   
Nur noch weg. Raus hier.  
„Alex..." folgte mir der hilflose Klageruf von Jan, doch ich zog die Tür   
hinter mir ins Schloss.   
Als die Fahrstuhltüren sich geschlossen hatten, begannen meine Beine zu   
zittern und gaben schließlich nach. Ich sank in einer Ecke zusammen,   
umarmte meine Knie und vergrub das Gesicht in meiner Jacke.

Seit zehn Minuten stand ich unschlüssig vor der Wohnungstür. Es würde   
nichts ändern. Es war passiert und ich wohnte hier.  
Ich konnte das Geklapper von Vincents Computertastatur hören. Er saß mit   
Sicherheit auf der Couch, schlürfte die 15te Tasse Kaffee an diesem Tag und   
ahnte nichts.  
So wie ich Jan kannte, hatte er sich in seinem Zimmer verbarrikadiert,   
schob den Kater vor miesgelaunt zu sein oder aber er war gar nicht da.  
Er hatte sich damit gekonnt aus der Affäre gezogen, aber ich musste an   
unserem Schießhund vorbei. Und da mein Gesicht, selbst unter Auferbietung   
aller Kraft, für jedermann ein offenes Buch war – ganz so, als würden meine   
Gedanken als Laufschrift über meine Stirn wandern – würde ich nicht mal in   
die Nähe meines Zimmer kommen, ohne von Vincents Radar erfasst zu werden.  
Ich atmete tief durch, setzte eine ausdruckslose Miene auf und begab mich   
in die Höhle des Löwen.  
Allerdings schien Vincent von etwas fasziniert zu sein, denn er sah nicht   
einmal auf.  
Ich nutzte diese göttliche Chance und huschte an ihm vorbei. Allerdings   
kreuzte auf Höhe der Küche ausgerechnet Jan meinen Weg. Stocksteif blieben   
wir beide gleichzeitig stehen und starrten uns wie verschreckte Kaninchen   
an.  
Allerdings reagierte ich schneller. Ich schob mich einfach an ihm vorbei,   
ignorierte den mitleiderregenden Blick.  
„Alex..." begann er leise und folgte mir.  
Ich hatte bereits meine Zimmertür einen Spalt geöffnet, blieb dennoch   
stehen, aber wandte mich nicht um.  
„Lass mich in Ruhe" erwiderte ich leise. „Ich kann dich momentan nicht   
ertragen." Ich erschrak selbst vor dem eisigen Klang meiner Stimme.  
An diesem Abend war ich froh darüber, soviel für die Uni lernen zu müssen.

‚XI-tes Gebot  
Gehe nie eine Beziehung mit einem Mitbewohner deiner Wohngemeinschaft ein!'  
Dieses Memo nahm in etwa die Hälfte meiner Pinwand ein.  
Es sollte mir eine Erfahrung vor Augen führen, die ich schmerzhaft hatte   
erleben müssen.  
Es war schon schlimm genug, das man sich damit auseinandersetzen musste   
betrogen worden zu sein. Aber dem Übeltäter jeden Tag über den Weg zu   
laufen...   
Das war reinste Folter und meinen Nerven nicht gerade zuträglich. Oder der   
Situation im Allgemeinen.  
Ich befand mich in einer Art Schwebe. Ich konnte nicht genau definieren,   
wie ich mich fühlte. Es war mir egal, gleichgültig. Dann wenige Momente   
später, hätte ich heulen können oder einfach nur etwas zerschlagen.  
Meine Emotionen waren eine reinste Achterbahn und kein Gefühl konnte sich   
darauf einigen vorzuherrschen. Bis auf eines: Vollkommene Verwirrung.  
Was sollte ich tun? Wie sollte es weitergehen? Welche Konsequenzen zog ich   
für mich, und damit für Jan, daraus?

Schließlich war es Steffen der mir die Pistole auf die Brust setzte.  
„Und was gedenkst du jetzt zu tun?"  
„Ich?" fragte ich entgeistert. „Warum ich? Er hat mich betrogen!" stellte   
ich noch einmal klar.  
„Das weiß ich auch", bemerkte Steffen genervt und setzte sich auf meine   
Schreibtischplatte, während ich mich nach hinten auf mein Bett kippen ließ   
und die Decke anstarrte.  
„Ehrlich gesagt,...ich weiß es nicht", gab ich leise zu. Und dieser Zustand   
hielt seit über einer Woche an, ohne Aussicht auf Besserung.  
„Liebst du ihn?"  
Ich zog meine Unterlippe zwischen meine Zähne, knabberte darauf herum und   
dachte nach. „Ja", antwortete ich nach einer Weile und meinte es auch so.  
Ja. Ich liebte diesen gedankenlosen Trottel. Aber was brachte mir schon   
diese Erkenntnis, außer noch mehr Schmerz.  
„Dann solltest du dich fragen ob du ihm vergeben kannst."  
Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen schoss ich hoch und starrte Steffen an, als   
wäre ihm gerade ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen.  
Steffen hob langsam die Schultern, und seine Hand, als ich bereits meinen   
Mund geöffnet hatte um zu protestieren.   
„Ich will damit keinesfalls herunterspielen was passiert ist. Aber ihr seid   
erwachsene Menschen und solltet euch langsam übereinkommen was daraus   
resultiert. Entweder du gibst ihm eine zweite Chance oder du verlässt ihn.   
Es gibt nur diese beiden Möglichkeiten."  
Ich brummte missmutig.  
„Warum gibst du mir gerade das Gefühl, das es meine Schuld ist?" fragte ich   
nach und fixierte Steffen mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.  
Steffen rutschte von meinem Schreibtisch und ließ sich neben mich auf die   
Bettkante fallen. Er seufzte schwer.  
„Ich gebe dir nicht Schuld, Alex", begann er und sah ihn nun an. „Aber ich   
weiß wie es von der anderen Seite aussehen kann."  
Abermals wurde meine Augen kugelrund. „Du? Aber...ich meine, Vincent..."   
stotterte ich verwirrt zusammen. Meine heile Welt brach gerade zusammen.   
Das Vorzeigepärchen schlechthin. Die immer gut gelaunten und ewig   
verliebten. „Wieso? Wann?" Diese Offenbarung versetzte mir einen   
ebensolchen Schock, wie Jans Fremd gehen.  
Interessiert betrachtete Steffen plötzlich seine Fußspitzen und meinen   
Teppich. „Es ist schon eine Weile her. Du warst gerade eingezogen und   
Vincent war so oft unterwegs. Wir haben uns manchmal tage- oder gar   
wochenlang nicht gesehen, nur ab und an telefoniert."   
Ich konnte mich an die Zeit erinnern, und wie oft Steffen mir leid getan   
hatte. Es stand ihm damals im Gesicht, wie er gelitten hatte und ich hatte   
das dauernde Bedürfnis verspürt ihn in den Arm zu nehmen und zu trösten.  
„Ich...war einsam. Er hat mir so gefehlt, die Nähe hat mir gefehlt." Erneut   
hob er – diesmal hilflos – die Schultern. „An dem Abend hatten mich ein   
paar Bekannte eingeladen... ich hatte zuviel getrunken und er war so, ich   
weiß nicht. Ich fühlte mich einfach wohl bei ihm, konnte vergessen und dann   
ist es eben passiert. Es hat nichts bedeutet. Ich fühlte mich schrecklich   
danach. Beschissen um genau zu sein."  
Ich musterte ihn neugierig.  
„Und Vincent hat dir verziehen?" fragte ich vorsichtig nach.  
Ein stummes Nicken folgte.  
„Wir haben lange geredet, darüber was im Moment falsch läuft bei uns. Es   
war ein hartes Stück Arbeit sein Vertrauen zurückzugewinnen. Aber das war   
es allemal wert. Ich hätte mit dem Teufel paktiert um Vincent zu halten."  
Erst jetzt hob er wieder den Kopf und sah mich an. „Ich will Jan nicht in   
Schutz nehmen, ich möchte nur das du mit ihm darüber redest."

Ich dachte lange und ernsthaft darüber nach. Eigentlich hatte ich darauf   
gewartet das Jan den ersten Schritt machte und sich zumindest   
entschuldigte. Schließlich war ihm der Fehltritt unterlaufen, nicht mir.  
Ich klopfte nur pro forma an seine Tür und trat gleich darauf ein.  
„Wir müssen reden", begann ich leise und lehnte mich an das geschlossene   
Türblatt in meinem Rücken.  
Erleichterung huschte über Jans Gesicht und er nickte mir zu.  
Abwartend sah Jan mich an, doch ich hatte nicht vor das Gespräch zu   
beginnen. Ich hatte den ersten Schritt gemacht, jetzt war es an ihm   
nachzuziehen.  
Unsicher deutete er auf den freien Platz neben sich, doch ich rührte mich   
nicht vom Fleck. Ich sah ihn einfach nur an.  
Fast schien es so, als erwartete Jan von mir, das ich ihm sagen sollte, was   
ich gedachte von ihm zu hören. Doch darauf konnte er warten bis er schwarz   
wurde.  
„Es tut mir leid", hörte ich schließlich, aber ich konnte nicht aus meiner   
Haut. Ich war verletzt und hatte auch vor, ihm das zu zeigen. Ihm   
vielleicht ebenso so weh zu tun, wie er es bei mir getan hatte. Und allzu   
leicht wollte ich es ihm auch nicht machen.  
Einerseits fiel es mir schwer hart zu bleiben. Er war seit Tagen wie ein   
geprügelter Hund durch die Wohnung geschlichen, und er fehlte mir. Es war   
ungewohnt nach einiger Zeit wieder allein zu schlafen. Ich vermisste den   
warmen Körper an meiner Seite, ich vermisste ihn.  
Andererseits wollte ich nicht so leicht nachgeben. Er sollte sich Mühe   
geben, sollte mir zeigen, das es ihm wirklich leid tat. Das er aufrichtig   
bereute.  
„Ich weiß nicht warum es passiert ist. Ich..." Jan sah vollkommen   
verunsichert aus. Das hier war Terrain das er zuvor noch nie betreten   
hatte. „So eine Situation ist mir vollkommen neu. Genauso neu, das es mir   
dreckig dabei geht." Er stand auf und kam auf mich zu.  
Seine Schritte – unsicher. Er war auf ganzer Linie hilflos.  
Es brach mir fast das Herz, ihm dabei zuzusehen. Aber ich bewegte mich noch   
immer nicht vom Fleck, genauso wenig wie meine Miene etwas anderes   
ausdrückte, außer Verletzung und Wut.  
Als er direkt vor mir stand, erwiderte ich seinen Blick stumm.  
Seine Arme schlangen sich um meine Schultern und er drückte sich fest an   
mich. „Es tut mir so leid", wisperte er.

Die darauf folgende Zeit war noch schlimmer für mich, als die in der ich   
nicht wusste, was ich tun sollte.  
Eifersucht und Misstrauen fraß sich wie Gift durch meine Eingeweide. Bei   
jedem Telefonklingeln, jeder SMS die einging roch ich potentielle   
Liebhaber.  
Wenn ich arbeiten ging oder zur Uni, fragte ich mich, was er gerade tat.   
Jedes Mal war der Gedanke in meinem Hinterkopf präsent, das er gerade in   
diesem Moment in einem fremden Bett lag.  
Ich begann ihn systematisch abzutasten, wenn ich nach Hause kam. Roch ich   
fremdes Parfüm? Hatte er, entgegen seinem Rhythmus, geduscht? Wies er   
Spuren, wie Kratzer oder Knutschflecke auf?   
In der Nacht wachte ich manchmal auf und vergewisserte mich, das er neben   
mir lag.  
Es war belastend. Für mich. Für ihn. Für unsere Beziehung.  
Ich wusste nicht ob ich jemals in der Lage sein würde, ihm zu vergeben oder   
zu vergessen.  
Und ich wusste nicht, was diese Beziehung noch für einen Sinn machte, wenn   
ich ihm doch nur misstraute.  
Allerdings überraschte mich der Umstand, das er das einfach hinnahm. Jan   
selbst verlor kein Wort über meine penetrante Kontrolle. Stattdessen   
verbrachte er zusehends mehr Zeit zu Hause. Er begann sogar zu lesen, wenn   
ich lernen musste, oder war mit einem DVD-Abend auf der Couch zufrieden.   
Wenn er doch mal ausging, dann nur mit mir zusammen oder in Begleitung von   
Vincent und Steffen. Er machte keine Anstalten allein irgendwohin zu gehen,   
davon abgesehen, das er kaum Alkohol zu sich nahm.  
Zugegebenermaßen beruhigte mich diese Entwicklung nach einiger Zeit.   
Langsam konnte ich wieder beginnen Vertrauen, zu ihm und seinem Wort, zu   
fassen. Ich begann damit nicht mehr heimlich in seinem Handy   
herumzuschnüffeln; nach verdächtigen Nachrichten oder Nummern zu suchen.   
Ich konnte seine Nähe wieder genießen und zulassen. 

„Ich geh jetzt."  
Ich sah von meinem Buch auf und lächelte Vincent an. „Okay. Siehst gut   
aus."  
„Und du willst wirklich hier bleiben?" fragte er zweifelnd. Sein Blick   
wanderte kritisch über meine Erscheinung. Mit Schlabberhose und Shirt   
lümmelte ich auf der Couch, meinen Schmöker in Händen.  
„Jab."  
„Du musst keinem was beweisen", bemerkte er murmelnd und sah mich an.  
„Ich weiß. Aber irgendwann müssen wir wieder anfangen normal miteinander   
umzugehen."  
Vincent schnaufte.  
Seit einiger Zeit gingen Jan und ich wieder getrennt weg. Ein Abend in der   
Woche gehörten jedem von uns allein. Und heute war Jan dran. Zwar hatte ich   
jedes Mal ein mulmiges Gefühl, aber es bestätigte sich bei seiner Rückkehr,   
das ich Unrecht hatte.  
Vincent hielt mir einen Zettel vor die Nase.  
„Was ist das?" fragte ich überrascht und griff danach.  
„Naja,...so ein, zwei Stunden für sich ist ganz toll. Aber, wenn dir   
langweilig ist..." er zwinkerte mir zu und richtete sich wieder auf.   
Ich überflog den Text kurz. Es war die Adresse von Jans Party, zu der er   
eingeladen worden war.  
„Ich kann da doch nicht einfach so auftauchen", murmelte ich.  
„Sicher kannst du das. Er ist schließlich dein Freund." Vincent wuschelte   
mir durch die Haare und winkte zum Abschied.  
Ich verwarf diesen Gedanken sofort. Es sollte nicht aussehen als würde ich   
ihm hinterher spionieren. Also widmete ich mich wieder meinem Buch und   
genoss die alleinige Ruhe in der Wohnung.

Unwohl war wohl kein Ausdruck dafür, wie ich mich fühlte.  
Ganz als würde ein riesiger Reklamepfeil über mir leuchten. Der Vergleich   
eines Kaninchens das in eine Schlangengrube geworfen wurde, hätte passender   
nicht sein können. Denn es kam mir so vor, als würden die Gäste dieser   
Party riechen, das ich eigentlich keiner der ihren war.  
An meinen Klamotten lag es nicht – mir fehlten zwar die kleinen   
Hinweisschilder mit den Aufdrucken ‚Gucci', ‚Dolce&Gabana', ‚Armani' aber   
das konnten sie doch nicht sehen, oder?   
Ich sah mich ein wenig um und kam zu der Feststellung das dem wohl doch so   
war. Es wunderte mich, das mich noch keiner darum gebeten hatte ihm einen   
Drink zu mixen oder die Jacke in die Garderobe zu bringen.  
Es grenzte an ein Wunder, das man mich überhaupt herein gelassen hatte.   
Aber die meisten waren bereits so dicht, das es ihnen wohl eh egal war. Und   
so hatten sie zumindest einen Grund sich das Maul zu zerreißen. Der   
Gesprächsstoff für diesen Abend war jedenfalls gesichert.  
Ich schnappte mir ein Glas vom Tablett einem der herumeilenden Kellner und   
versuchte einen Überblick zu gewinnen. Der Gastgeber hatte mich mit den   
Worten ‚Jan? Der ist hier irgendwo' empfangen, mich in das Gedränge   
geschoben und einfach stehen lassen.  
Ich stürzte den Inhalt des Glases auf Ex hinunter. Champagner.  
Noch nie hatte ich das getrunken,...und würde es wohl auch nie wieder tun.   
Da konnte ich auch meine Socken nach einem Arbeitstag in Mineralwasser   
legen; das kam im Geschmack auf dasselbe heraus.  
Ich schob mich weiter durch die Menge. Ich hätte nie erwartet, das hier so   
viele Menschen waren. Wie auf einer Gala.   
Ich hatte allerdings keine Ahnung wie es auf einer Gala zuging, war ich   
noch niemals auf einer gewesen. Aber ich war mir sicher, das es in etwa so   
ablaufen würde. Nur mit Fernsehen und Paparazzi.  
Leise Zweifel keimten auf, ob ich hier überhaupt richtig war. Aber ich rief   
mir den Gastgeber zurück ins Gedächtnis, und der hatte schließlich   
bestätigt, das Jan hier war. Vielleicht war er aber auch schon auf den Nach   
Hause Weg und ich hatte ihn verpasst. Etwas unschlüssig drehte ich mich in   
der Menge und erhaschte einen Blick auf den bekannten Blondschopf. Den   
ebenmäßig geformten Hinterkopf hätte ich unter Tausenden erkannt.   
Erleichterung machte sich breit und ein Lächeln schob sich auf meine   
Lippen. Ich hoffte, er freute sich über mein Auftauchen. Auf einen Streit   
konnte ich verzichten.  
Nur noch wenige Schritte trennten mich von Jan. Hin und wieder sah ich ihn   
durch ein paar Lücken, die die sich bewegende Menschenmasse aufrissen.   
Nach einem ähnlichen Prinzip musste sich die Kontinentaldrift entwickelt   
haben. Ich brauchte mit Sicherheit eine halbe Stunde, um von einer Seite   
des Raumes auf die andere zu gelangen.  
Allerdings riss mich der Pfennigabsatz, der sich in meinen Fuß bohrte, aus   
dieser verwegenen Entstehungstheorie. Zischend zuckte ich zusammen und   
bekam prompt eine Champagnerdusche, als etwas weiches gegen mich stieß. Das   
aufkommende kreischende Gekicher konnte ich seismographisch spüren. Rote   
Locken war das erste was ich sah. Daran hing eine ziemlich betrunkene junge   
Frau, die mir Entschuldigungen zulispelte und mehrfach erfolglos versuchte   
wieder allein stehen zu können. Ich hielt sie an der Taille fest und sah   
mich suchend um, ob es jemanden gab der mir sie abnehmen konnte. Sie   
krallte sich in mein durchtränktes Hemd und nuschelte mir irgendetwas zu.   
Ich verstand kein Wort, hatte aber auch keine Lust mich jetzt um ein   
besoffenes Weibsstück zu kümmern, das ich nicht einmal kannte.  
Der Schlag den ich versetzt bekam, ließ sämtliche Gedanken an dieses   
Mädchen verschwimmen. Ich bekam gar nicht mit, das ich sie losgelassen   
hatte, sie kraftlos an mir zu Boden rutschte und mich dabei brabbelnd   
beschimpfte.  
Eiskalt kroch es mir die Wirbelsäule entlang und die Welt hörte auf sich zu   
drehen.  
Ich stolperte rückwärts und stieß gegen jemanden. Ich entschuldigte mich   
nicht, sondern kämpfte mich mit Ellenbogen und Fäusten durch die Menge. Ich   
blieb erst stehen, als ich die Musik nur noch gedämpft wahrnehmen konnte.  
Ich zitterte am ganzen Leib und umarmte mich selbst, um mich zum aufhören   
zu bewegen.  
Warum?  
Diese Frage ging mir immer wieder, wie eine Schallplatte mit Sprung durch   
den Kopf. Träumte ich nur? Hatte ich es mir nur eingebildet? Es konnte doch   
nicht der Wahrheit entsprechen?   
Nicht schon wieder!   
Taubheit legte sich nach einer Weile über mich, wie ein Tuch, während ich   
ziellos durch Berlin irrte. Bis ich eine Parkbank fand, mich darauf nieder   
ließ und blicklos auf den Boden starrte.  
Kein einziger Gedanke durchzog meinen Kopf. Nur diese schmerzhafte Leere   
erfüllte mich.

Irgendwann registrierte ich, das ich die ganze Zeit mit etwas Kleingeld in   
meiner Jackentasche spielte. Ich holte es hervor und blickte auf. Auf der   
anderen Straßenseite befand sich ein Coffee-Shop.   
War vielleicht keine schlechte Idee, erst einmal etwas Koffein in mich   
hineinzuschütten.  
Als ich eintrat, schenkte ich den Gästen keinerlei Beachtung. Ich brauchte   
einfach nur einen Kaffee, groß und so schwarz wie möglich.  
Als ich auf der Straße einen ersten Schluck nehmen wollte, vernahm ich die   
Türglocke. Kurze Zeit später lag eine Hand auf meiner Schulter.  
„Ich bin zutiefst beleidigt", bemerkte die Stimme hinter mir. „Ein ‚Hallo'   
hätte ich schon erwartet."  
Meine Nackenhaare stellte sich erneut.   
Ich wandte den Kopf etwas und das Lächeln auf Valandros schönem Gesicht   
bekam Sprünge.  
„Alles okay?" fragte er.   
Und hätte er mir einen Spiegel vorgehalten, wäre der wohl zersprungen.   
Allerdings hätte mir das dann aber auch erklärt, warum mich das Pech so   
derart verfolgte.  
Ich schüttelte stumm den Kopf.   
Als hätte Valandro einen Stein lose getreten, brach der Damm und heiße   
Tränen schossen mir in die Augen.  
„Gar nichts ist okay", krächzte ich. „Er...er hat es schon wieder getan.   
Schon wieder!" schrie ich erstickt, ließ den Kaffeebecher fallen; dessen   
Inhalt sich als pechschwarzer See auf dem Asphalt ausbreitete; und warf   
mich schluchzend – verletzt und enttäuscht - in die Arme meines Exfreundes.


	9. Falkenauge

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl betrachtete Alexander die Wolken unter sich. Hier und dort rissen sich ein paar Löcher in die dichte Masse unter ihm und gaben den Blick auf die Landschaft frei, auf die er bald einen Fuß setzen würde.   
Es war lang, sehr lang her, das er hier gewesen war.  
Er schloss die Augen und lehnte sich tief durchatmend in seinen Sitz zurück.   
Gleich nach dem Anruf hatte er sich einen Flug gebucht und war fünf Stunden später aus Mailand nach Berlin unterwegs.  
Ob er ihm begegnen würde?  
In den ganzen Jahren hatten Vincent oder Steffen nie ein Wort über Jan verloren.  
Ein verärgertes Schnaufen erklang und er spürte, wie der fragende Blick seines Sitznachbarn auf ihm lag.   
Langsam öffnete er die Augen und sah wieder aus dem Fenster. Vielleicht eine halbe Stunde, dann würde er landen und nach ewig langer Zeit deutschen Boden betreten.  
Es waren fast zwanzig Jahre vergangen und trotzdem konnte er ihn einfach nicht vergessen. Immer wieder, meist in einem unbedachten Moment, kam die Erinnerung an ihn aus seinem Gedächtnis gekrochen. Es kostete ihn viel Mühe, ihn wieder dahinzustopfen wo er hergekommen war. Allerdings fand er nie den Schlüssel, um die ganze Sache entgültig abzuschließen und wegzusperren.  
Dieser verantwortungslose Idiot hatte es sogar in seiner über tausende Kilometer weiten Abwesenheit geschafft, Alexanders Leben weiter zu beeinflussen. Besonders einige Beziehungen. Eigentlich alle.  
Gescheitert daran, das er im Geiste noch immer an Jan hing.  
Und das, nach all dem was er ihm angetan hatte.  
„Verflucht!“ brummte er leise.  
Wieder ein Blick. Diesmal argwöhnisch. Sein Sitznachbar sah ungeduldig auf die Uhr. Anscheinend wurde ihm Alexander immer suspekter.  
Nervös begann er mit den Fingerspitzen auf der Sitzlehne zu trommeln.   
Vielleicht war Jan gar nicht mehr am Leben!?  
Hatte sich besoffen von einem Bus überfahren lassen. Oder war total zugedröhnt von einer Brücke gestürzt. Oder hatte sich von einem Liebhaber erdrosseln lassen.  
Wieder ein Schnaufen.  
Als ob er ihm diesen Gefallen tun würde. Aber diese Gedanken waren nur ein paar der Alternativen die sich Alexander im Laufe seines Lebens für ihn hatte einfallen lassen.  
Wann immer eine Beziehung gescheitert war, brachte er Jan in Gedanken auf die ein oder andere Weise, mehr oder weniger grausam, um die Ecke.  
Valandro hatte gut lachen. Er hatte sein Glück gefunden.  
Während er, mit fast 40, noch immer Single war.  
Alexander wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als die Stewardesse ihn bat sich anzuschnallen, da sie zur Landung ansetzen würden.  
Er schluckte den Frosch, der sich inzwischen zu einer dicken fetten Kröte entwickelt hatte, in seinem Hals hinunter.  
Alexander hatte sich gewünscht, aus anderen Gründen den Flughafen zu betreten, von dem er vor fast zwei Jahrzehnten nach Italien abgeflogen war.  
Er hatte es einfach nie über sich bringen können Berlin wieder zu betreten. Vielleicht war es pure Feigheit, aber der Gedanke Jan wiederzusehen war einfach nicht tragbar für ihn gewesen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jan stand in der großen Halle vor den Schaltern, an denen sich eine dichte Menge an Menschen unterschiedlichster Herkunft drängten. Ein Gewirr aus Fremdsprachen, Lautsprecheransagen und dem Surren der Gepäckwagen drangen nur wie durch Watte in seine Ohren.  
Sein Blick hing gebannt an der Anzeigetafel. Der Flug war planmäßig und würde in zehn Minuten eintreffen.  
Jan rieb sich die schwitzigen Handflächen an seiner Jeans ab.  
Er war ein erwachsener, und zugegeben alter Mann, und trotzdem war er aufgeregt wie ein Schuljunge.  
Wie würde Alexander wohl auf ihn reagieren?  
Mit Sicherheit nicht angenehm. Soviel stand fest.  
Wie er aussah? Wie seine Stimme klang?  
Sein Herz begann wie ein kleiner Vogel in seiner Brust zu flattern.  
Mit der Zungenspitze fuhr er sich über seine trockenen Lippen.  
Vielleicht war das die zweite Chance, um die er immer wieder gebeten hatte!?  
Seine erste hatte er ja gründlich vergeigt.   
Schwanzgesteuert und zugedröhnt wie er gewesen war, hatte er nicht an etwaige Folgen gedacht, als er seine Zunge im Hals irgendeines Kerls versenkt hatte, um ihm danach begierig an die Wäsche zu gehen.  
Zu dumm, das Alexander ihm auf die Party gefolgt war und alles gesehen hatte.  
Jan seufzte tief.   
So schlimm hatte er das gar nicht gefunden. Immerhin war es nur der reine Sex gewesen. Er konnte sich weder an den Namen noch an das Gesicht des Typen erinnern.  
Allerdings hatte ihm Alexander deutlich gemacht, das er es weit aus mehr als nur ‚schlimm’ gefunden hatte.  
Irgendwann am späten Nachmittag, als er in soweit wieder hatte klar denken können, das er das Fehlen seines Freundes bemerkt hatte; hatte ihm Vincent mitgeteilt, das Alexander gar nicht zu Hause gewesen war.   
Als erstes hatte ihn eine Welle purer Panik ergriffen.  
Er hatte Alexanders blassen, geschundenen Leib schon leblos in der Spree treiben sehen.  
Doch der vernichtende Blick und die Information, das Vincent Alexander die Adresse der Party gegeben hatte, ernüchterten Jan schlagartig.  
Alexander war aus- und bei Valandro eingezogen.  
Die italienische Schmalzlocke. Er hätte es ja wissen müssen.  
So eifersüchtig wie er gewesen war, hatte er plötzlich den Betrogenen gespielt und Alexander unterstellt, sich von Valandro hatte einlullen zu lassen.  
Die Dämmerung kam ihm leider zu spät.  
Damals hatte er nur noch zusehen können, wie das Flugzeug sich in die Luft erhoben und Alexander mit sich genommen hatte.  
Und feige wie er war, war er nie auf die Idee gekommen, ihm hinterher zu reisen und wieder zu holen. Oder sich zumindest aufrichtig bei ihm zu entschuldigen.  
Ein handfester Streit beim Koffer packen, war das letzte Mal gewesen, das sie einander begegnet waren.  
Und das lag Jan seit Jahren wie ein zehnter schweres Geschwür im Magen.  
Irgendetwas bereitete ihm Schmerzen.  
Jan senkte den Kopf und sah in das verrunzelte faltige Gesicht einer alten Dame die eine gestrickte violette Bastmütze mit Bommel trug. Sie war zwei Köpfe kleiner als er und stieß ihm zum wiederholten Male ihren Gehstock gegen die Schulter.  
„Sie stehen mir im Weg.“  
Jan blinzelte verwirrt. „Was?“  
„Sie stehen mir im Weg!“  
„Oh, äh...Verzeihung“, murmelte Jan und trat zur Seite. Zu beiden Seiten war mindestens ein Meter Platz gewesen, aber anscheinend stand er mittig ihres Weges. So wie bei einer Ameisenstraße.  
Sie zog ihren kleinen Koffer hinter sich her und die Rollen bettelten um einen Spritzer Öl.   
Jan rieb sich die Stelle, an der sich die Spitze des Stockes in seine Jacke gebohrt hatte und sah erneut auf die Tafel.  
„Oh mist!“  
Das Flugzeug war bereits gelandet.

Sein Koffer war einer der Ersten und so stand Alexander nun vor dem Flughafengebäude.  
Er atmete tief ein, und hatte das Gefühl das seine Lungen platzen würden.  
So sehr viel anders, als in Mailand roch es in Berlin auch nicht. Bis auf den vertrauten Duft von Currywurst und altem Frittierfett.  
Alexanders Magen knurrte laut auf. Mit einer Hand rieb er sich über den Bauch.  
Erst würde er ins Krankenhaus fahren, dann würde er etwas essen.  
Er beugte sich an der Beifahrerseite eines Taxis herunter, um sich bei dem Fahrer stumm zu vergewissern, das dieser ihn auch chauffieren würde.  
Danach landete das Gepäck im Kofferraum und Alexander stieg ein.  
Während der Fahrer den Blinker setzte, versuchte sich ein Mann durch eine Gruppe Japaner zu drängeln, die aufgeregt mit ihren Kameras das deutsche Flughafentreiben dokumentierten.  
Doch das Taxi war schon weg, als Jan es geschafft hatte, am Gehsteig anzukommen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alexander schob die Gardine beiseite und warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster.  
Keiner wusste das er hier war.  
Es wäre kein Problem gewesen bei Steffen und Vincent zu wohnen, für die Dauer seines Aufenthalts. Aber schließlich hatten beide genug damit zu tun ihren Alltag auf die Reihe zu bekommen. Seit einem Unfall saß Vincent im Rollstuhl und das hatte mehr als eine Veränderung in ihr Leben gebracht.  
Nicht nur das sich Vincent beruflich einschränken musste. Sie brauchten außerdem eine neue Wohnung. An für sich alles das kleinere Übel im Gegensatz zu der Tatsache das ihre Beziehung ziemlich unter dem Umstand zu leiden hatte, das Vincent nicht mehr gehen konnte.  
Alexander wollte sie nicht noch mit seiner Anwesenheit belasten. Er wollte nicht Zeuge von ihren Streitigkeiten werden.  
Aber zum Großteil wollte er sich nicht erklären müssen.  
Die ganzen Jahre war er selten zu Besuch gekommen. Seine Familie hatte er öfters gesehen. Meistens zu Weihnachten oder einem großen Geburtstag.  
Seine Freunde waren eigentlich immer nach Italien gekommen.  
Alexander wandte sich um und rieb sich die Stirn.   
Wie kindisch. Nur wegen eines einzigen Mannes, der ihn vor zwanzig Jahren betrogen hatte, war er ausgewandert.  
Dieser Gedanke brachte ihn zum lachen. Warum kam er erst jetzt darauf? Warum kam es ihm erst jetzt so lächerlich vor?  
Nicht das es ein Fehler gewesen war. Alexander hatte sich in Mailand eine Existenz aufgebaut. Eine ziemlich überdurchschnittliche sogar.  
Und trotzdem. Was blieb ihm am Ende?  
Eine große Wohnung, in der er allein sterben würde. Nicht gerade das, was er sich von seinem Leben erhofft hatte.  
Und wieder trieb alles auf einen Gedanken zu: Jan.  
Alexander trat wütend gegen das Hotelbett. „Verdammt!“ fluchte er, ließ sich darauf fallen und warf seinen Schuh quer durch das Zimmer. Während er sich die schmerzenden Zehen massierte, versuchte er tief durchzuatmen.  
Eine Woche, vielleicht zwei. Dann würde er nach Italien zurückkehren und das alles hier vergessen.  
Wenn er Glück hatte.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seit geraumer Zeit lief Jan unschlüssig vor dem Hotel hin und her.  
Der Portier musterte ihn bereits argwöhnisch. Anscheinend versuchte er abzuwägen, was Jan vor hatte und was er als Konsequenz daraus ziehen würde.  
Aber das war Jans geringstes Problem.  
Er konnte schlecht hinein marschieren, nach Alexanders Zimmernummer fragen und einfach an dessen Tür klopfen. Wenn alles gut ging, würde er nur mit einer Gehirnerschütterung im Krankenhaus landen.  
Vincent hatte nie einen Hehl daraus gemacht, wenn sie von einem Besuch aus Mailand wiederkamen, das Alexander immer noch wütend auf ihn war. Und damit kaltlächelnd in der Lage, ihn umzubringen.  
Er blieb stehen und zündete sich eine Zigarette an. Murrend nahm er zur Kenntnis, das es nur noch eine war und die ziemlich verbeult. Mit zitternder Hand nahm er einen ersten Zug.   
Warum war er hier?   
Weil er nach all den Jahren immer noch an Alexander denken musste.  
Er war der erste gewesen für den er annähernd Gefühle empfunden hatte. Gefühle die beziehungstauglich waren, und nicht nur bis zur Bettkante reichten und dann nach dem Orgasmus in der Luft verpufften.  
Jan musste über sich grinsen.  
Er war ein Idiot. Er wollte sich für etwas entschuldigen, das bereits Jahrzehnte zurücklag. Anstatt es abzuhaken, konnte er nicht aufhören daran zu denken.  
Egal wie viel Pillen er sich eingeworfen, egal mit wie viel Typen er es getrieben hatte. Alexander war immer wieder in seine Gedanken zurückgekehrt.

****************

Erst dachte Jan, er würde ihn gar nicht erkennen. Und für einen Moment wirkte es auch so, als würde Alexander an ihm vorbeigehen ohne von ihm Notiz zu nehmen.  
Doch er blieb stehen.  
Es erinnerte nicht mehr viel an den schlaksigen jungen Mann, der viel zu gern über seine eigenen Füße stolperte.  
Sein Gesicht war kantiger, männlicher geworden. Und wenn Jan richtig sah, hatte Alexander sogar schon kleine Krähenfüße an den Augenwinkeln, Lachfalten an den Mundwinkeln und eine kleine Verdickung oberhalb des Nasenbeins.  
„Wann hast du dir die Nase gebrochen?“  
„Vor zehn Jahren, bei einem Fußballspiel.“  
Über Jans Rückgrat kroch ein Schauer, und jedes feine Härchen stellte sich dabei auf. Seine Stimme war tiefer geworden. Wie er jetzt wohl beim Sex klang?  
Alexander schien ihm wohl seine Gedanken anzusehen, denn er schob sich an ihm vorbei und lief weiter. Jan folgte ihm eilig.  
„Du siehst gut aus“, meinte er fast schüchtern.  
„Was man von dir nicht behaupten kann“, entgegnete Alexander trocken, ohne ihn dabei anzusehen.  
„Touchè“, murmelte Jan. Er wusste selbst das die Jahre in denen er zügellos Partys gefeiert, raue Mengen Alkohol und Drogen konsumiert hatte, nicht spurlos an ihm vorbeigegangen waren. Aber so genau wollte er das gar nicht wissen.  
Zumindest hatte er ihm keine runtergehauen. Das war doch schon mal ein guter Anfang.  
„Ich würde dich gern einladen. Vielleicht heute Abend in den Stadtkeller!?“   
Nur nicht zuviel Hoffnung in die Stimme legen.   
„Wozu?“  
„Ähm, na ja...um unser Wiedersehen zu feiern?“ Jan grinste schief.  
Alexander würdigte ihn noch immer keines Blickes.  
„Da gibt es zu viele Zeugen und niemand würde mir glauben, es handle sich um Notwehr.“ So klang es also, wenn jemand Glas gefressen hatte.  
Jan griff Alexander am Ärmel seiner Jacke und zog ihn halb zu sich herum. Er suchte seinen Blick.  
„Lass uns reden. Bitte.“  
Alexanders Muskeln waren zum zerreißen gespannt, und er musste sich mühsam beherrschen, seinen Arm Jan nicht zu entreißen. Er atmete tief durch.  
„Ich wüsste nicht, was das bringen sollte.“  
„Lass es mich erklären. Soll ich auf die Knie fallen und dir die Schuhspitzen küssen, damit du mir wenigstens zuhörst?“  
„Wäre schon mal ein Anfang.“   
Jan suchte nach einem Zeichen, das es rhetorisch gemeint war. Doch allen Anschein nach schien es Alexander Ernst zu sein.  
Ja, er hatte einen Fehler gemacht. Aber erniedrigen würde er sich nicht. Trotzig sah Jan ihn an, ließ seinen Ärmel los und schnaufte abfällig.  
„Ich mach mich doch nicht zum Trottel. Ich werde nicht betteln Alexander. Wenn du es dir anders überlegst. Ich werde ab acht an der Bar zu finden sein!“  
„Wo auch sonst“, murmelte Alexander und sah Jan nach, der wütend die Straße hinunter stampfte. In seinem Kopf blitzte eine Erinnerung auf.  
Ihre erste Verabredung. Ein Kinobesuch und das Popcorn in Jans Haaren. Damals war er genauso wütend abgerauscht.  
Für einen Moment schloss er die Augen und atmete mehrmals tief ein und aus. Sein Herz raste in seiner Brust und er hasste sich dafür, das diese eine Berührung, seinen kompletten Körper in einen Ausnahmezustand versetzte hatte. Sogar durch den Stoff hindurch.  
Wie konnte es nur möglich sein, das Jan selbst nach all diesen Jahren, so eine Macht über ihn besaß?  
Vor allem. Woher, zum Geier, wusste Jan, das er hier war?

****************

Alexander setzte sich.  
Er fragte sich zum hundersten Mal warum er eigentlich hier war. Wahrscheinlich sah er es als Möglichkeit, das ganze Kapitel endgültig abzuschließen.  
Er hatte sich zurückgelehnt und die Arme verschränkt. Abwartend musterte er Jan.  
Der fühlte sich ziemlich unbehaglich.   
„Ich habe uns schon etwas zu trinken bestellt. Ich hoffe es macht dir nichts aus.“ Warum nur war er so nervös? Er fühlte sich wieder ein 15jähriger bei der ersten Verabredung.  
Alexander hob nur die Schultern. Er hatte nicht vor sehr lange zu bleiben. Er würde sich anhören, was Jan zu sagen hatte und dann würde er gehen und nie wieder einen Gedanken an ihn verschwenden. Soweit zur Theorie.  
Jan atmete tief durch und suchte Alexanders Blick. „Das was damals passiert ist,...ich hab nicht nachgedacht.“   
Ein verächtliches Prusten.  
„Ich will mich dafür entschuldigen.“ Jetzt war es heraus, und es war keinesfalls leichter als vor 20 Jahren.  
Erneutes Prusten.  
Jan sah Alexander an, mit dem Blick eines misshandelten Tieres.  
„Und was erwartest du jetzt? Absolution?“  
„Eigentlich nur, das du mir glaubst. Und das wir vielleicht wie Erwachsenen miteinander umgehen können.“  
„Hör zu Jan. Du wolltest dieses Treffen. Wenn du für dein Seelenheil Rettung suchst, tu es bei irgendeinem Kerl. Das kannst du doch so gut!“  
Alexanders Augen waren zu schmalen Schlitzen geworden und sein Blick ließ keinen Zweifel daran, das er Jan am liebsten gevierteilt und in Flammen aufgehen lassen würde.  
„Verdammt, es ist zwanzig Jahre her. Ja, ich habe dich verletzt. Aber mein Gott, ich habe schließlich nicht versucht dich umzubringen.“  
Stille. Jan hatte gedacht, eine weitere Welle Gift würde wie ein Tsunami über ihn hereinbrechen, doch stattdessen: Schweigen.  
Alexander war merkwürdig blass geworden und die heraustretenden Kieferknochen zeigten, das er gerade die Zähne aufeinander presste.  
Eine eisige Ruhe legte sich über ihn. Er fixierte Jan und hatte ein verbittertes Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Du hast es nicht getan, oder?“  
„Was?“ fragte Jan ehrlich irritiert. „Was habe ich nicht getan?“  
„Warst du jemals bei einem Arzt?“  
„Wozu? Wegen dem bisschen Schnupfen und Husten“, und Restbeständen an Drogen im Blut...  
Jan zuckte die Schultern.  
Alexander lachte humorlos auf. Er atmete tief ein und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar.  
„Was... Alexander, bist du krank?“ fragte Jan verunsichert. Er griff nach Alexanders Hand, doch der entzog sie ihm noch bevor Jan sie berühren konnte.  
„Was? Was ist es?“  
„Ich sollte gehen. Es war ein langer Tag.“ Alexander erhob sich und legte Geld für seinen Drink auf den Tisch, Jan nutzte die Chance und umfasste sein Handgelenk. Er sah zu ihm auf.  
„Alex, warte! Was ist es? Ich will dir helfen!“  
Alexander kämpfte gegen den Drang an, sich gewaltsam loszureißen und bedachte Jan mit einem Blick, der einen Vulkan zum erlöschen gebracht hätte.  
„Danke, aber ich glaube, sterben kann ich noch allein.“  
Verwirrung machte sich auf Jans Gesicht breit. Er kapierte nicht.  
„Ich habe Aids.“  
Als diese drei Worte in Jans Hirn angekommen waren, ließ er Alexander los, als habe er sich verbrannt. Mit großen Augen starrte er ihn einfach nur fassungslos an.  
Ein verkrampftes Lächeln zeigte sich auf Alexanders Gesicht. Diese Reaktion war nichts, was er nicht schon kannte und er hatte sie erwartet. Er presste die Handfläche auf die Tischplatte und beugte sich noch ein wenig herab um Jan in die Augen zu sehen.  
„Und ich habe es von dir.“

****************

„Möchten sie jetzt bestellen?“  
Die Stimme des Kellners holte Jan in die Gegenwart zurück. Er blinzelte und sah ihn verstört an. „Was?“  
„Ob sie bestellen möchten?“ wiederholte sich der Kellner geduldig.  
Jan warf einen Blick auf den Stuhl gegenüber. Er war leer.   
Doch das unberührte Glas Wein stand noch immer an seinem Platz. Alexander.   
Es war also keine Einbildung gewesen.  
„Nein. Ich will zahlen.“  
Während der Kellner ging um die Rechnung zu bereiten, versuchte Jan seine Gedanken zu ordnen.  
War das der Grund gewesen, weshalb Valandro ihn angerufen hatte? Was sollte er jetzt tun? Sollte er überhaupt etwas tun?  
Plötzlich stieg Panik in ihm auf.   
Er hatte Aids. Das hieß, er würde sterben.  
Doch woher sollte Alexander wissen, das er sich bei ihm angesteckt hatte. Er konnte es sich doch auch bei sonst wem geholt haben. Warum ausgerechnet von ihm? War es nur seine Rache?  
Jan zwang sich zur Ruhe. Er sollte lieber nachdenken, was er jetzt tun sollte, anstatt an einem Nervenzusammenbruch zu erleiden.  
Als er das Restaurant verlassen hatte, entschied er sich vor allem anderen, sich an diejenigen zu wenden, die ihm am nächsten standen.  
Rational gesehen, waren andere immer besser in der Lage einem zu sagen, was man tun sollte.


	10. Diamant

Als ich die Tür öffnete, blieb ich wie erstarrt stehen. Im Schein der kleinen Nachttischlampe trafen sich unsere Blicke. Die rehbraunen Augen betrachteten mich liebevoll, ein angedeutetes Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel.  
„Was ist?“ fragte Steffen besorgt hinter mir, da ich den Türrahmen blockierte. Ich trat wie mechanisch zur Seite und machte Platz.  
„Hey...“ seine Stimme klang rau und war mehr ein flüstern. Alexander hob schwach die Hand zur Begrüßung.  
Ich spürte wie mir sämtliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich. Es war Wochen her, das Alexander klar genug gewesen war um etwas um sich herum mitzubekommen geschweige den um zu reden. Meine Beine zitterte und ich befürchtete sie würden nachgeben. Mit langsamen Schritten setzte ich mich an sein Bett und griff nach seiner Hand.  
„Hey..“ wisperte ich und spürte die aufkommenden Tränen, zwang sie aber nieder und lächelte ihm fröhlich zu. Auch wenn es aufgesetzt wirken musste. Ich war viel zu geschockt. Nicht das ich mich nicht freute, aber war das nun ein gutes oder schlechtes Zeichen.  
„Na! Du siehst aus wie ein Schwindsüchtiger!“ brach Steffen den Bann, drückte Alexanders Hand, grinste ihn an.  
„Für Gesundheitswünsche ein bisschen spät, meinst du nicht?“ lächelte er matt.  
„Lieber spät als nie.“  
„Stimmt, solange hab ich ja nicht mehr, gut das es dir noch eingefallen ist.“  
Mir versagte die Stimme. Das war eine von seinen Stärken. Sein Sarkasmus und Zynismus. Manchmal wünschte ich mir, ich könnte das auch. Vielleicht konnte man Schicksalsschläge so besser verarbeiten. Alexander war kein Typ der Mitleid gebrauchen konnte, damit konnte er nicht umgehen.   
Lieber verpackte er seine Sorgen in schwarzen Humor.   
‚Ich sterbe lieber lachend, als um das zu trauern was ich verliere.’ Das hatte er einmal zu mir gesagt. Das war es was ich hoffte und wollte, Alexander mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen zu sehen, wenn er von mir ging. Ich wollte das er glücklich war, egal wo.   
Ein riesiger Kloß schnürte mir die Kehle zu. Ich sah die drei vor mir, sah wie sie miteinander scherzten und lachten, aber kein Ton drang zu mir vor.   
Ich kam erst wieder zu mir, als Alexander mich ansprach.  
„Was ist?“ fragte ich verwirrt.  
„Du brichst mir die Hand...“ meinte er leise.  
Irritiert sah ich auf die meine, die seine fest hielt, so fest das meine Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Schnell löste ich den zu festen Griff.  
„Tut mir leid...“  
„Schon gut...“ Alexanders Blick ging mir durch Mark und Bein. Seine Augen strahlten so voller Kraft das es sein blasses mageres Gesicht Lügen strafte.   
„Es schneit.“ Sagte er lächelnd und wandte den Kopf um zum Fenster hinauszusehen, wo die Gardine noch immer an der Seite festgesteckt war, so wie ich es am Nachmittag getan hatte.  
Jetzt fielen dicke Flocken im orangenen Schein der Laterne gen Boden, der schon mit einer dicken Schicht bedeckt war.   
„Jan?“ fragte er leise und ich hob den Kopf. „Ich möchte nach draußen.“ Er sagte es so voller Sehnsucht das mir fast das herz stehen blieb.   
„nach draußen? Es sind minus 10 Grad, du holst dir den Tod...“ so wie ich es ausgesprochen hatte, presste ich die Lippen aufeinander, das sie zu einer dünnen weißen Linie wurden.   
Ich erhob mich und suchte seine dicken Wintersachen heraus, hüllte ihn in Pullover, Schal, Mütze und dicke Jacke, Handschuhe und Thermohose. Zum Schluss wickelte ich ihn in eine Decke ein. Sicher war sicher. In seinem Zustand konnte er kaum noch selbst Körperwärme produzieren.  
„Auf geht’s.“ Ich lächelte tapfer und hob ihn auf die Arme. Er war so leicht wie eine Feder, und erneut schossen mir die Tränen in die Augen, die ich niederzwang. Nein, nicht jetzt. Wer wusste wie lange Alexander ansprechbar war, das wollte ich nicht damit vergeuden zu heulen, danach war Zeit genug. Danach. Welches danach? Wenn er wieder in seinem komaartigen Wachzustand verfallen war, oder Das Danach? Ich schüttelte den Kopf, um diese trüben Gedanken zu vertreiben, dafür war keine Zeit.  
Alexander hatte die Arme um meinen Hals geschlungen, lehnte sich an mich und ich atmete seinen Duft tief ein. Er war verändert, durch die Krankheit und die Medikamente. Aber ich nahm ihn noch wahr, den eigentümlichen Geruch, seinen Duft, der auf mich berauschender wirkte als alles andere.  
Ich drückte ihn unwillkürlich enger an mich. Würde ich ihn vergessen? Diesen Duft? All diese kleinen Dingen wollte ich nicht vergessen, klammerte mich daran fest und hatte sie mir sogar aufgezeichnet. Das kleine schwarze Buch in meinem Nachttisch enthielt alle kleinen Alltagsdinge die so typisch für ihn waren.  
Doch manche Sachen konnte man nicht aufschreiben, man konnte sie nur in Erinnerung behalten. Manchmal nachts wenn ich nicht schlafen konnte, schloss ich die Augen und im Geiste, sah ich ihn vor mir. Wie er sich die Haare kämmte, wie er seinen Kaffee trank oder einfach nur in einem Buch las.  
Im Hinterhof schob ich mit einem Arm den Schnee von der Bank, setzte mich und hielt Alexander auf dem Schoß. Er hatte einen Arm freigekämpft und zog sich den Handschuh aus, indem er hineinbiss und mit den Zähnen festhielt, während er den Arm zurückzog, dann ließ er ihn achtlos fallen und streckte die Hand. Ein seliges Lächeln glitt über seine Lippen, als der Augen schloss, das Gesicht gen Himmel streckte und spürte wie die Schneeflocken auf seiner warmen Haut zerschmolzen.  
Ich betrachtete ihn genau dabei. Es wirkte als wäre es sein letzter Wunsch. Ich schluckte hart, wagte nicht zu sprechen. Ich wollte diesen Moment für ihn nicht zerstören.  
„Danke...“ brach er die Stille und öffnete wieder die Augen.  
„Nichts zu danken...“ krächzte ich und musste meine belegte Stimme erst wieder zu einer normalen Tonlage bringen.  
Alexander wandte den Kopf und sah mich an, strich mir über die Wange. Seine Finger waren bereits eiskalt.   
„Ich liebe dich Jan.“ wisperte er und küsste mich.  
Gegen meinen Willen rannen mir nun doch Tränen über die Wangen. Ich umschlang ihn fest und erwiderte den Kuss fast grob. Wie lange war es her das wir uns gegenseitig berührt hatten? Viel zu lange... ich saugte diesen Kuss begierig in mich auf. Er gab mir Kraft aber anstatt die Sehnsucht zu stillen, entfachte er sie mehr und mehr. Noch einmal wollte ich mich mit Alexander vereinen, wollte ihn spüren, riechen. Meine Fingerkuppen gruben sich tief in seine Kleider, doch ich bezweifelte das ich ihn damit schmerzte.  
Ich konnte mich nicht zurückhalten. Mit meiner Zunge spaltete ich unbeherrscht seine Lippen. Ich brauchte diesen Geschmack, wollte ihn nicht vergessen und in mich aufsaugen, damit ich davon zehren konnte.  
Seine Zunge kam mir bereitwillig, wenn auch nicht solcher Wildheit entgegen. Ich spürte seine Sehnsucht ebenso.  
Seinem eigentümlichen Geschmack mischte sich ein metallischer bei, der mich irritierte und mich in die Gegenwart zurück holte. Ich löste den Kuss und sah ihn besorgt an.  
„Was ist?“ fragte er leise.  
Stumm wischte ich ihm etwas Blut von den Lippen. Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und presste die Zähne aufeinander.   
„Nichts weiter...“ rang ich mich durch und versuchte mich an einem Lächeln. Alexander hielt meine Hand fest und betrachtete den kleinen dunklen Fleck an meiner Fingerspitze. In seinem Gesicht veränderte sich nichts und das machte mir Angst.   
Statt etwas zu sagen, verschlang er seine Finger mit meinen und lehnte sich wieder an mich an. So saßen wir beide da und sahen zu wie die Schneeflocken leise in Spiralen tanzend immer mehr Boden bedeckten.  
Ich spürte meine Füßen schon nicht mehr, als ich den Kopf wandte und Alexander betrachtete. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und schien zu schlafen. Mit meiner freien Hand strich ich ihm sanft über den Kopf, seine Atemzüge wurden immer kürzer und flacher.  
„Schlaf gut...“ wisperte ich und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Dann hielt ich ihn weiter umarmt und starrte in die Nacht hinaus, solange bis ich spürte wie sich seine Finger lockerten, die letzte Kraft die unsere verschlungenen Hände hielt von ihm wich und er mich losließ.  
Ich spürte wie sich eiskalte Ruhe über mich legte.  
Ein erstickter Schrei löste sich in meiner Kehle, der in der Nacht verhallte. Siedend heiß liefen mir plötzlich die Tränen über die Wangen. Tränen die ich Monate zurückgehalten hatte. Ich vergrub das Gesicht an seiner Brust, drückte ihn an mich und schluchzte meinen Schmerz heraus.


End file.
